Sweet Talkin' Woman
by Thiala
Summary: A simple woman working with the production crew finds herself part of the backstage drama in the WWE. What happens when she finds herself the desire of not one, but two superstars? Randy Orton, Shane McMahon, Adam Copeland, DaveLilian... WIP
1. Chapter One

Tossing the cover onto the turn buckle, Tania let out a small smile as she continued to hum along to the song blasting through her headphones. It wasn't the best paying job...being part of the set-up crew, but she enjoyed it. Simple life, simple job. And she hated to have to stay in the same spot all the time. She didn't associate with many people, in early and out before any of the wrestlers and management began to arrive. Always with her headphones on, off in some dream world. The guys didn't complian though, she worked just as hard as the rest of them.

Feeling someone tap her on her shoulder, Tania pulled off the headphones and turned around to come face to face with Jake. "Thanks for staying later to help us out with this damn thing. I hate when they have to put someone through it...our jobs end up all the more complicated."

"Nah, it's cool." Tania shrugged. She didn't mind, and neither did her paycheck. "I can add a little more to my savings account."

"When are you going to apply for that anyhow?"

"Apply for what?" She knew what Jake meant but she like to play on with the games. Make it seem like things weren't that big of a deal. "Oh, you mean school?" Jake nodded, "When they decide to accept me. You know that already."

Jake sighed. "That's bullshit and you know it. You missed out on writing the knowledge part of the application for the second year in a row. You know you could get time off to go and do it Tania, you haven't even taken a day off for a vacation in god knows how long. What's the real reason you didn't go."

"Honestly, I have no idea. Too caught up with what is going on around here." Tania tried to lie. She knew that Jake didn't believe her, and she didn't blame him. Lying was never one of her better qualities. But she also knew that Jake wouldn't press the subject. Tania was one of those people who would only say something if she felt the need to. Very personal about her life.

"So did you guys get the ring done?" Looking up, Jake and Tania watched Bautista and Randy walking towards them decked out in sweats. Now she knew that they were running late, the wrestlers never arived while they were there. "And is it alright to practice on?"

"Sure is. Just make sure you don't do anything all that heavy around ringside left. Tania hasn't finished with the support beams yet. As long as you work around it, then she'll hold." Jake smiled, a small wink making its way over to Tania. Letting out a heavy sigh, Tania wasn't sure she liked the idea of having two large men fooling around in the ring while she had a few turnbuckles left to cover and planks to set up, but who was she to complain. They needed their prep time.

Groaning heavily, Tania shoved back on her headphones and picked up two of the turnbuckle covers. She no longer cared about what was going on around her. All she wanted to do was finish her job, go back to the hotel and grab a quick shower before she had to come back and dismantle the ring. The quicker they could get it done, the longer she would have to sleep.

Jumping up on the ring, Tania pulled down on the rope to make sure that it was secure in its fitting before heading back over to the corner. Slipping the cover on, she felt the ring move a bit as someone jumped in. Focusing more on her music and job and hand, Tania began to loosen the cords before slipping the bag overtop of the turnbuckle. Pull after pull she could feel her head start to bob around to the music. Something about listening to a good 'ol record from the 80's made her just get caught up. Back when the music was truley about the music. And she wasn't talking about that bubble gum pop either. No, give her some ELO, Eurythmics, Prince...especially Bowie and she'd be a happy camper for days.

Feeling her shoulder being tapped again, Tania flipped around furious, "What!" she cried out while tugging loose one of the ear phones. Why couldn't people just let her do her job. "I'll be done in a few." Tania quickly informed as she realized that it was Randy Orton.

"That, I don't mind. And not that I mind your singing either since you have such a beautiful voice, but it's kind of loud." Feeling her cheeks tinged red, Tania hadn't even realized she had been singing. She did that a lot actually, got so caught up in the beats and the words. Jake usually just threw things at her, along with half of the crew. They had long since gotten used to hearing her though, so they let it slip a lot more than before.

"Sorry, I get carried away."

"Honestly, it's no problem. But Randy and I stopped to listen, and we really have a match to plan out. Can't have that kind of distraction out here can we?" Dave question, a slight grin on his face. Tania tried hard to not let herself be caught giving him the once over, but the man did have a very nice body. As did Randy. She wondered how many women would kill to be her at that moment. Then she wondered how much money she could get to swap for a day. The grin on her face widened. "What's so funny."

"Nothing. Slipping back into space once again, it's an introvert thing." Tania shrugged. "I'll try and keep it down. If it bothers you again just throw something at me."

"I don't know. The only thing around here for me to throw is Dave...and that might do some damage." Randy noted, a small frown on his face. He glanced up and Dave and noticed the strange look on his face, one eyebrow cocked up. Dave's expression lightened up a bit though when he heard Tania laugh.

"Just slightly. And I know the boys around here won't appreciate it too much. That means that they'd have to climb under the ring and dismantle it themselves. I'm sure they'd come and hunt you down." Tania pointed out with a smirk. She could actually almost picture the entire scene in her mind. Funny, really.

"Yeah but look at the size of us compared to them." Dave pointed out, placing the lid back on his bottle of water. Actually, it was more like a jug of water but it wasn't as though Tania was really paying much attention.

"They outnumber you. It's that whole...mob mantality thing going on." Tania smirked, knowing damn well that it would be something like twenty to one, and besides, some of those guys were massive in size. Smiling again, Tania realized that she would actually pay to see it happen. She could use they money she got from body swapping to score even. "Like I said, throw something at me if I get loud again." Tania knew if she didn't get the ring done soon that she would be in trouble.

She was left to work in peace for the next few minutes, getting all the covers adjusted firmly in place. It wasn't until she kicked a couple of 2x4's under the ring that she felt something splash on the back of her neck. Reaching back to feel moisture, Tania's head shot up to look at a grinning Randy. "Hey." He mouthed, his open bottle of water tipped on a slight angle.

Hooking both of the headphones to her shirt, Tania sighed. "Sorry, I'll just take them off."

"What? Oh- no! You weren't singing at all."

Tania frowned. "I see. So how can I help you then?"

Randy's grin grew even bigger as he glanced down at the woman before him. "Interesting that you ask. We figure a certain beautiful 5'4, slim cut brunette with an amazing voice could be doing anything in the world that she wanted to, but decided to work as a rodie, more or less. Why?" She watched as Dave joined Randy to lean on the ropes and glance at her with anticipation. "Why do this?"

"I thought you were supposed to be discussing your match?"

"We were trying, but then that certain Brunette came back into the conversation and the only way we could stop would be to ask." Dave rationalized, leaning back and tugging on the rope a bit. Tania crossed her arms across her chest and laughed as she watched the two boys standing there waiting for an answer from her.

"First of all, said Brunette has a real name. And second of all, I have no answer for that question. Sorry boys. I do it becuase it pays the bills. Be it the bills for an apartment I rarely ever get to see, but there none the less."

"You still haven't mentioned said Brunette's real name." Randy wasn't one to leave a detail unexplained. Tania had purposly decided not to mention her real name. What was the point. "It would at least be the polite thing to do."

"Who said I was polite?"

"Who said you were rude?" Randy shot back, not ready to miss a single beat. And suddenly Tania hated him for that. Her shower was starting to appear almost non-existant once again.

"I believe you may have just implied it, actually. But since you put it so nicely I feel it would only be right to oblige. Said Bruentte's name is Tania." Throwing the ring apron up, she was quick to tuck it under the elastic part ensuring that it wouldn't fall back down on her. "Tania Bailey."

Dropping down the floor, Tania knew she had a job to do and since she answered the prying questions of Randy and Dave, she knew she had to finish her job. Easing herself down to lie on her back, she flipped on her flash light and shone it up into Randy's face. "Don't get into too much trouble while I'm gone. Remember, you have a match to plan."

"Yes Mother." Randy mimicked as he watched Tania disappear underneath the ring. Turning back to Dave, he just let out a little shrug the glanced under to where he assumed Tania would be. To say that their little conversation hadn't been amusing would be a lie. She was a great girl to talk to, and Randy thought it was a damn shame she was wasting her time doing set up and take down every other day for the show.

"Sweet girl." Dave noted with a slight huff out of the corner of his mouth. It was as though he had been reading Randy's mind at that moment.

"Yeah, sweet." 


	2. Chapter Two

"So, are you going to tell me what that was all about?" Jake questioned as he watched Tania putting the last of the equiptment back into the tool case. He had seen the entire scene unfold, and though he was halfway across the ring, he could still see her smile. Tania didn't usually socialize, especially with strangers. "Talking to Dave and Randy?"

"It was nothing really, they were trying to be nice and make conversation."

"And since when did you make conversation back?"

Tania sighed, sometimes Jake could be such a nosey little bugger. But he was sweet, and she loved him for it. He was one of the few people she'd actually be willing to spend time with outside the business. They often went on little shopping trips together from time to time as well. Just as something to do to pass time. "I was just being nice."

"Tania. Nice. Can they fit together in the same sentance. Poilite and quite, yes. But Tania and nice is a definate no."

"First time for everything." She chuckled.

Jake didn't let her get off that easy though. "They are a couple of lookers though, aren't they?"

Tania decided it best to ignore that comment as she let the lid fall close on the tool case. She had no idea where Jake was going with that comment and she didn't care to find out either. It was a one time thing. Because Randy and Dave had approached her first, she had decided to entertain them for a few mintues. She wasn't a cold-hearted bitch. More of a 'stick to herself' kind of girl.

"I wouldn't have flirted it up."

"First of all, I don't 'flirt it up' as you like to call it." Tania suddenly jumped in, a little annoyed now. Jake knew her enough not to make those kinds of accusations. "And secondly, even if I were to those guys are way out of my league. Not to mention one of them is happily married with kids." It was the truth, even if she hadn't thought about it. Besides, like Tania acutally had any time to date. She'd be better off with one of the guys on the road crew. More time to bond.

"Whatever makes you sleep better at night sweetheart." Tania wanted nothing more then to wipe that smirk away form Jake's face, but decided not to. She still needed a friend around the place, despite the fact that they could be an asshole at times. And he was teasing her, something that everyone was entitled to once and a while. Humor made the day go by so much faster.

Sitting up on the box once she had securely shut the lid, Tania smiled. "Jakey babe..."

"What did I do now?" Jake knew that tone in her voice all too well.

"Can I fly?" She knew that all she would be able to, but she always liked to ask. Most of the crew usually went along on the road, but on occasion if they needed some extra down time or a few more hours of sleep they would take a jet to the next location. That was the thing about the crew usually driving, it allowed some people those extra few hours. And since Tania knew that her shower would be postponed and there would be a little more clean-up than normal, it would only work to her benifet.

"You certaintly can. Can you stay a little later tonight then? Let some of crew get on the road a little earlier?" Jake compromised. They could leave the little things for he and Tania to finish up since it would only take them a couple of hours to fly out.

"I'm sure I might be able to. Ask me then, it will depend on how dead I am."

"How many hours sleep are you running on?"

Glancing up Tania huffed. "Talking in the last 72 hours?" Jake nodded. "I'd be lucky if it were anymore than 6."

Jake frowned and shook his head. "You work too much." She was always the first one there and the last one to leave. Even if she wasn't getting paid any overtime for it. First one to arrive and usually the last on to leave. He could always count on her, and in a way, it was a bad thing. She wore herself down way too much and never allowed for any real her time. "Take a vacation."

"And do what?"

"I don't know, write the knowledge quiz of the application maybe? Get a real job."

"I happen to like my job, thank you very much." Tania warned, her eyes narrowing into slight slits and she looked up at Jake. It was a very physically demanding job that she had, and it kept her on her toes and in decent shape. Better then being behind some desk all day. And when she was ready to move on and pursue something else then she would. On her own time, not when someone else told her.

"I'm not quite sure why." Rolling his eyes, Jake's attention seemed to focus on something else. Something behind her. Spinning around, Tania saw that Randy Orton seemed to be heading towards the two of them. "Must have been some conversation if he's coming over here to talk to you again." Picking up one of the boxes that needed to be loaded onto the truck, Jake simply smiled before making his exit. It was almost as though he knew he had one that little argument before it had ever had the chance to occur.

Turning back to Randy, she watched as he approched and jumped up to sit on the box next to her. "Hi."

"Uh, hi." Tania was a little confused when it came to why Randy was there. Expression fading, Tania turned her attention back to the ring almost dredding to know whether it had a giant hole it it or not. Seeing the fabric still intact she let a sigh of relief slip. "You and Dave done?"

"We sure are." Randy smiled, a row of pearly whites flashing and capturing Tania's attention almost right away.

"And since there's still quite a bit of time before the show starts I figured I'd come and say hi." Randy pointed out, letting his head swoop to the side as he glanced around the empty arena. The next time he walked out to that ring, he knew it wouldn't be quite so quiet or emtpy. "Is that alright?"

Tania shrugged a bit, pretending for a moment to actually think about it. "I suppose I can deal with that." Heels bouncing off of the side of the box, Tania couldn't help but notice the silence starting to form. It was as though she wasn't at all concerned with him being there and Randy wasn't quite sure what to say or do. "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't suprised, though."

"Why?" Randy looked up, a little confused.

"It's not that often that the wrestlers will chat it up with someone on the construction crew. Unless they are discussing certain stunts they'd like to do." And that was hardly every. The superstars just usually did their own thing with what they had anyhow. Whether it was structurally safe or not. Especially when it came to the security rails. Those things sure as hell took a beating some days.

"You're personality intrigued me. And you looked like you needed a little company."

"I had company. Jake."

"Yeah, but by the look on your face a moment ago I'm sure you would have rather found other company. You didn't look all that pleased about whatever the two of you were talking about." Was Tania that much of an open book to read. And since when did people take such care to notice what was going on in her little world. Suddenly Tania's defences were up, something just did not feel right about the whole situation. She wondered if Randy was just being a nice guy or if there was an alterior motive somewhere. "Am I right."

"If it makes you feel better, then yes. Jake was starting to get on my nerves."

"Am I that bad that you wouldn't want to talk to me?"

"I never said that." Tania defended, rolling her eyes at the bad acting Randy was trying to put on with his whole pouting routine. "I never said I didn't want your company...just that I was suprised." Glancing down at her jeans, Tania began to tug slightly at the piece of electrical tape that was stuck to them. It was a vice of hers, finding somethign to pick at when she was nervous or shy.

"New fashion statement?"

Shrugging Tania pulled the tape free from the denim and stuck it to Randy's arm. "Walk out to the ring like that and see. If people are coming to the shows wearing electrical tape the you'll know."

"I don't know...duck tape might stand out a little more." Randy teased, running his fingers over to the tape to ensure that it would stay stuck. He'd walk around all night like that if he knew that it would annoy her, or get a laugh. When Randy had told Dave he was coming over to talk to Tania, he had given him a strange look. And he couldn't blame the guy, but for some reason he felt that there could be a good friend just wating for his company. "Got a roll of that."

"I'm more than sure that we have a roll of it around here if you so desired."

"Then I'll know what pretty lady to hunt down when I need some." Tania looked away when she saw Randy's smile once again. There was something about it that made her feel almost embarassed. Plus there was the whole fact that Randy had just called her 'pretty'. Not something that she was used to at all. "What do you say we go get a coffee?"

"I'd say lead the way. You have no idea how in need of one I am right about now!" Anything to keep her awake. And she still had another six hours to try and keep herself awake for.

"That tired, huh?"

"You have no idea Randy." Tania chuckled. She knew if she wanted to, she could crawl onto one of the containers and easily fall asleep despite the show that would be going on around her. "I think I might be overworking myself a little." She finally confessed with a quick glance around. She didn't need for Jake to be around when she said that. He'd have her on a plane heading back home in no time.

"Then take time off."

Shaking her head, Tania let a smile play at the corner of her lips. It always seemed to easy when you were discussing with people. You would always get the same answer no matter who you talked to. The only thing was, if they were able to step into her shoes for a minute they'd realize that it wasn't that easy. "I work to take my mind off of my life. If I were to take time off then for sure you'd find me in some nut house."

"That bad, huh?"

"You try being 26 and still having ot listen to your parents constantly asking when you are going to actually decide to do something your life. Your mom having one expectation for you while your father wants you to do something completely different. And on top of all that what you really want to do you can't because you're too stubborn to actually do anything to make a step in the right direction." Tania pointed out, with a slight realization of how pathetic her life seemed at times. "At least when I'm here I forget about all that crap. All I have to focus on is getting all this shit," she gestured to the ring and all the equiptment, "from one town to the next."

"Point made."

Slipping off the box, Tania turned around and waited for Randy to join her before heading towards the back. "Either that or deep down I have a fear of settling down in one place."

"Must be something to do with being young. I'm like that. I'd rather deal more with travelling around and amusing the world then anything else really. Why should I want everything to be the same when I still have so much ahead of me. If I were to end up working in some nine to five desk job with a wife and two kids at home before I turned 25 I'd scream."

Letting out a small chuckle, Tania really had to know the rational behind that one. It just wasn't something you heard all the time. "And why is that?"

"Because I still have at least 50 more years of that ahead of me. That's not living. I don't care who you are." Randy seemed almost petrified at the thought of living that kind of life and it amused Tania. She herself didn't think it would be such a bad life to live. She'd almost bet that there were thousands of people out there that would give anything to have the life that Randy just described.

"I wish that were my problem." Though she had intended to mumble it under her breath, the comment came out a little louder then what she had expected. Thankfully, Randy didn't ask for her to elaborate upon it.

Slipping her hands into the pockets of her jeans, Tania couldn't even remember the last time she had done something like this. Just walked around and talked like with someone, acted like a normal human being. It was nice. "What were you singing earlier?"

"Earlier when?" That was a stupid question, and Tania knew it. The moment that Randy went to even open his mouth Tania held up her hand in an attempt to silence him. "Forget I asked. It was Super Tramp."

"Good band. An old one, but still good none the less." Randy grinned. "You have a great voice, by the way."

"You mentioned." Tania smiled, remembering the rather embarassing meeting that her and Randy had earlier. "But I can never get enough of hearing something like that."

Tilting his head to the side, Randy looked at Tania with curiosity. "Every thought about singing? Professionally I mean. Starting a band, trying to get a demo out or something?"

With a shake of her head, Tania realized it was something she had never really thought about. "Too many other things that I would rather do before that. Besides, I wouldn't want tons of people knowing who I was then giving me no privacy whatsoever. No offense to you or anything. I just couldn't handle it."

"Hey, it's not a walk in the park for me all the time either. There are some moments where I'd trade it in for a new life where no one knew my name." Randy reassured. He never did though, he loved the job far too much.

"Besides, there is too much bubble gum pop out anymore. I'm sorry, I'd never be able to do any of that shit. That's seriously wrong. For people to listen to it. I don't understand how they can stomach some of those songs anyhow. They are garbage. Just a stupid little beat that they can repeat over and over."

"Popular music is all about the image. If people like how the singer looks, then you can almost bet they will buy the album like it or not. It's the same with working here. It all comes down the image and how well you're able to sell it."

"And you would know all about that now wouldn't you Mr. Legend Killer."

Turning the corner, Randy was certain that Tania knew exactly who he was. Not that it would be strange since they worked together, but at the same time...he wasn't sure she had recognized him. "It ain't my image that keeps people coming back. The hunnies want me and their boyfriends want to be me. It all comes down to the abs and the ass.

That was it for Tania. She couldn't hold the laughter in anymore, as much as it was going to hurt when Randy found out the truth. "I hate to be the one to inform you of this Randy...but you don't have an ass!" 


	3. Chapter Three

"You were looking at my ass! When?" Randy didn't know if he should be offended or amused by all this. The smile on his face was quickly proving to provide him with that answer. So women really were just as bad as men sometimes.

"It's hard not to notice when you are training in the ring right next to where I'm working." Tania admitted. She had no problem in telling Randy that she had looked at his rear end the moment she had been given the chance. Hell, she'd tell any guy that if she found herself checking them out. They might as well know if it was worth looking at or not. "And besides, I already stated that you don't have one, so how could I have looked at it?"

"You are asking for an beating aren't you?" He had to admit, that had been the first time a woman had ever told him that he didn't have an ass. "Do you always speak your mind so openly."

"Nope."

"So I'm a special case then?"

Tania shook her head yes. "We could call you the assless wonder if it would boost your ego." Seeing the look on Randy's face, Tania decided to ease up a bit. "Why me?"

"Why you, what?"

Tania wondered if he was really that clueless. "Why come talk to me? I'm sure somebody else on the roster would be here to talk to, or grab a coffee with. Dave was out in the ring with, I'm sure he wouldn't have minded all that much. You don't know me."

"That's exactly why. I don't know you. But when I talked to you early, we seemed to get along with each other. Sometimes it's just nice to have a conversation with someone that doesn't involve wrestling matches and politics that go on back stage."

Grin getting wider, Tania saw how things were. "So you're using me, for the conversations? Because you're little buddies backstage don't talk about anything interesting. Oh, poor Randy. How horrible is that."

"I'm not using you. Just trying to make more friends, that's all. And yes, the boys never talk about anything interesting. It's all about the pranks and jokes with them. I'm sorry, but I don't feel like getting my ass kicked outside of the ring for something stupid." Seeing the look on Tania face, he just had to ask. "What?"

"I'd actually pay to see that. You, getting your ass kicked for some lame third grade prank." They had heard all about the pranks that superstars would play on each other, and they were lame. Being on the road all the time in the buses and truck, you leanred a thing or two about good pranks. About being able to stop and the store to find that perfect little prop. The construction team was the worst for pranks, often taking them a little too far.

"I'm sure you would."

"So you're fighting Dave tonight?" Tania didn't think she could have found a more stupid question to ask at that moment, but she was human. And she was trying to make conversation. She watched Randy nod, and glanced back up through the hall. She was still dreading the thought of running into Jake along the way. "How does that feel, to be fighting a friend? I never could understand that."

"It's easier, when you know them. It's hard to explain, but when you have that bond behind it you find yourself trusting your opponent a little more." He'd rather do something stupid with a friend opposed to an enemy, that was for sure. "I think Dave and I should have a pretty good match going on tonight. We planned it out pretty well, and as long as things go smooth it should be pretty entertaining."

"It better be good. You have to follow up after Kane puts Snitsky through that damn ring I've been working on most of the day. I think people are going to remember that more than anything." At least, that would be what Tania remembered. All that hard work for a twenty second piece. "Don't hurt yourself out there."

"Wow, all of a sudden you're concerned." Randy teased. A lot of people knew that main event superstars liked to pull stupid stunts when they were out in the ring. Anything to sell another few tickets and keep people coming back for more. Tania often would watch it from backstage before having to go out and dismantle the ring. She could remember way too many crazy paperviews ontop of that.

"If all you guys go hurting yourselves then I'll be put out of a job!"

"Nice to know where your priorities stand." Randy joked. "Care more about your job then you do me."

Taking that into consideration Tania still had one more up her sleeve. "I don't know you." Score one for her. She didn't know Randy, why would she put him before her career? She wouldn't, and Randy knew it. "So you're second best to a crap-ass job. Savvy?"

"Well, since you put it so nicely."

"Can't blame me for being honest." It was the truth. She could have lied, but what kind of start to a friendship would that be? Honesty was the best policy and besides, Randy had enough tickets on himself. Thinking he had an ass...what next? Thinking he owned the company? Actually, Tania would pay to hear him try and explain that one as well.

"Can you fit in a suitcase?" Randy suddenly questioned, changing the topic once again. They seemed to do that a lot.

"Pardon?"

"A suitcase? Can you fit into one, that way I can take you all over and have a decent conversation no matter where I am." Randy explained, the twinkle in his eyes clearly illustrating how amusing it all was to him. She was a small girl, he'd fit her it someone.

"I might be a little too big for that one there Rand, besides...I'm always here with the crew if you want to talk." Tania laughed, playfully hitting Randy in the arm. She noticed that he still had the piece of electrical tape firmly attached and simply shook her head. She was to the point that it wouldn't be suprising if he walked out that night to the ring with it on somehow.

"You mean that?" Randy sounded almost suprised.

"Of course. Why?"

Randy simply shook his head. He didn't really have a reason. Just thought that it would be odd for her to actually want to spend time with him again. After all, she did have a job to do. Plus, with the amount of teasing she had done so far he couldn't be too sure. The two of them continued to walk on in silence for a moment before Randy finally stopped, reaching out for Tania's arm. "Weren't we going to get coffee?"

"Pretty sure that's what you asked. Why?"

"I think we've passed catering about four times."

Raising his eyebrows, Randy watched as Tania appeared to be counting in her head. "Actually, I think it was five."

"Why didn't you say something?"

Turning around, Tania shook her head with a sigh. "We were having a decent conversation. Come on, back around this way." Linking her arm with his, Tania rolled her eyes at the thought of how it always had to be the women pointing out the right direction. That a man simply could not do it on his own. "If you need it that bad."

"Nah, I was just more concerned that you might have had other plans."

"Like what?"

Grin growing, Randy neared down close to Tania's ear. "I'm a hot man Tan, for all I know you could have been taking me off to some locker room in order to ravish my body."

She had so many comments she could use at that moment, and yet none were coming out. For some reason, it appeared that she was going to let the man have that argument. After all, she had taken enough of them herself.

"No comment?" Randy teased, "I must have been right then."

Now Tania regretted ever letting him have that argument. Leave to him to turn around and throw it right back in her face. Typical. "In your dreams, maybe." Letting go of Randy, Tania turned towards the entrance to catering. "But not in this reality."

"So you're saying you don't find me attractive?"

"Did you hear those words come out of my mouth?" No. Considering Tania actually found him to be very attractive. She knew deep down that he was just joking around though, trying to play a little.

"Then you do find me attractive."

"Does it matter?"

"Sure does."

Sighing in defeat, Tania grabbed a cup off of the table. "yes, Randy, I find you to be an attractive man." Tania almost held her breath in anticipation for Randy's quick comback. His one shot to take her down or tease her about some imaginary crush.

I didn't come. "Cool."

Cool? Tania was worried now. For some reason, that hadn't been the response that she had expected. Randy seemed like the guy who would try and throw it back in her face, if not for nothing more than a few giggles. "Cool?"

"Yup. Just means that you are the same as every other woman who wants my hot bod."

"I never said I wanted your bod." The look on Tania's face at that moment was priceless. She wasn't sure if she was about to laugh or be embarassed beyound all comprehension. And the thought of Randy even suggesting that she wanted his bod!

"When did I tell you I wanted your bod?"

"You said I was attractive. Close enough." Randy shrugged off, reaching across Tania to grab the container of sugar. "As far as I'm concerened anyhow."

"Typical male." Chuckling, Randy took a small sip of his coffee. "Are you going to be around for the show."

Tania thought about it for a moment. Now was the moment to figure out whether she'd actually be able to escape or not. "Most likely. If I head back to the hotel for a shower and a change of cloths I may never come back. That bed and sleep would be far too tempting for me."

"So you won't miss my match then?"

"Hey, I said I would be here. I didn't say that I would watch your match per say..."

Holding two hands up to his heart, Randy feigned the heartache. "That hurt babe, it really did. I thought you and I had a connection."

"I'll connect something alright, Mr. Orton." Tania muttered under her breath. She was starting to wonder if he came to talk to her because his own friends were smart enough to realize that the man had one too many tickets out on himself.

"That a threat Ms. Brunette?"

Amused at how lame his comment was, Tania was really starting to wonder if Randy had been hit in the head one too many times. "Ms. Brunette? I told you that my last name is Bailey you ass clown. Besides, I'd much rather 'Goddess' or 'Your Highness' if you feel the need to address me from now on. And on that note, yes. It was a threat."

"Well then, I'll make sure to watch my back from now on then. Though...we could make that threat end up being rather interesting..."

Tania couldn't believe it. And she thought she was bad for just coming out and saying it, if no one else would. "I wouldn't sleep with you if you were the last man on earth Randy."

"You say that now Your Highness, but you can't resist the Lady Killer."

"And I assure you, I most certainly can. You aren't that great Randy." Tania couldn't believe it. No matter how many times you shot down, put down or made fun of the guy he just kept coming back for more. He certaintly had the dertermination, but definately not the brains. Not that she minded in the long run. He was keeping her amused, and the coffee was keeping her awake. A win, win situation for her. "But I may decide to keep you around for a little...makes me feel more superior somehow."

"Superior?"

"If I decide to watch your match will it shut you up?"

"I don't think that's possible."

Spinning around, Randy rolled his eyes. Was the whole world out to get him. "Gee, thanks. I appreciate the support there Dave."

With a shake of his head, Dave's eyes then fell back on Randy's company. "Nice to see you again Ms. Bailey. Get everything all ready for the show?"

"Well for your sake I'd certaintly hope so." Tania laughed. She couldn't help it some days. She just had to twist around everyone's words. "Thought right about now I really would get a kick out of seeing the ring break on Randy. You know, all the ropes just suddenly drop to the ground or something. Make me having to watch the match so much more worth it."

"You are out to get me woman, aren't you?"

Dave couldn't help but wonder what had gone on during the time he had left between the two. For some reason, things just seemed to be a little too comfortable for two people who had just met. But at the same time, Tania seemed like a person you could just get a long with. "She'll have to wait until later to do it then. Stephanie wants to see us about the match tonight."

"Ha! I've gotten rid of you at last." Tania smirked, knowing that she would get the last jab and Randy. As she watched Randy just shake his head and turn to look at Bautista, she relished in the fact that he still had that stupid piece of electrical tape stuck to his arm. Though the thought had been stupid before, she now wanted more than anything for him to walk out there like that.

She continued to watch on even after Randy had turned around to wave bye, contimplating if she was going to watch his match like she had said or bail out for some food and another coffee from someplace decent. Dropping the cup into the garbage, realization hit that she had probably made a friend for the night. And a friend would watch the match, even if it meant they'd have to go a little while longer without food. "He's not here and he still manages to piss me off. 


	4. Chapter Four

Taking a moment to sit down on one of the packing crates, Tania let out a small sigh. She still could not find the energy to get her though an entire day despite the fact she had flown out to the last four set ups. She was almost certain that Jake had picked up on it as well. Hell, maybe he was right in the fact that she needed to take a break from things.

Letting out a little sigh, she wondered if Randy was at the arena yet. Sure, she hadn't spoken to him since they had met, but it was worth a shot. Even if her suspicions were right in the fact it was only a one time thing. In an odd way, she felt relaxed around him. For once, she wasn't having to worry about twenty million other things when she was with him. Just making sure he was insulted enought. Getting everything that he dished out right back. "You're getting fucking delusional, Tania."

---

"Don't worry about it Lil, they'll find someone else." Dave assured, wrapping his arm around Lilian Garcia's neck and dropping a quick kiss against her cheek. "There are other announcers, and someone else around here has to be able to sing well enough to pull of the anthem."

"I'm sorry Shane, I really hate the fact that I've lost my voice." Lillian rasped, the tears clearly forming in her eyes. Everyone in the room felt bad for Lilian. She always liked to put 100 into her work, and with her losing her voice it wasn't going to happen. At least not tonight. But on the same token, the girl worked just as much as the rest of them and put her vocal chords through hell. It would be nice for once to have someone else sing the the National Anthem.

"I told you not to worry about it Lil. I'm sure someone around here will be able to point us in the direction of another vocally giften person. Hell, I'll send Irvine out there if I have to." Lilian chuckled at the thought of that. She would pay Shane to see that one happen.

"I know someone who can sing." Randy suddenly piped up. The attention of Lilian, Shane, Dave and Vince was completely focused on Randy, and Randy alone. "If she's still here, of course." Randy was quick to elaborate. One thing he knew for sure, there was no backing out of it now. All he hoped was that he didn't get his ass kicked over it.

"Who?"

"An employee, working with the construction team. She was singing the other day when Dave and I overheard her. He can vouch for me. She's a pretty little thing too." Unfolding his arms from his chest, Randy moved up away from the wall and closer to where everyone was grouped around. Usually he hated to do things like this, it wasn't his problem or his business. But he knew that it was the fourth of July, and that this meant something to the company.

"Is she here now?"

"I'm not sure. She might be doing clean up right about now if we are still lucky." Randy shrugged, the last few days that he had caught glimpse of her she didn't really seem to be following any schedule. It just depended on what was going on for the night. "They did have that steel cage to put together."

Shane glanced for a moment between his Dad and Randy before seeing the glint of hope in Lillian's eyes. "How long would it take you to find her?"

"I'll be back in five." Randy grinned, grabbing his water and heading on out the locker room door. He knew that it was his green light to try and find Tania. Now all he hoped was that she would be as understanding about the whole situation. At least he had a decent enough excuse to talk to her this time.

---

"Have you given any thought into that vacation?" Jake questioned as he handed over a cup of coffee to Tania. As she tried to stifle a yawn, Tania found herself becoming a little irritated with how often she was being asked that question by him. It seemed almost every hour they were going through the exact same thing.

"Yes."

"And...?"

"No."

"Damn it Tania, just take the condo and get a way for a week. Before you burn out." Jake pleaded. He had seen people do it far too often for his liking. He didn't want to see Tania added to the list. Though it was one of the side effects of being on the road, Jake would try to do his best to stop it from happening to his staff. "Please?"

"Nope. And you won't win."

"Win what?" Turning around, Tania found herself coming face to face with a confused Randy Orton. Suprised, Tania really hadn't expected to see him again. At least not freely like this. Maybe she had the situation all wrong.

Shaking her head, she realized that there was still a question to answer. "Argument."

"Yeah, man." Randy started, peering around Tania to look at Jake. "She's a women. Everyone knows that women are always right...even when they are wrong. Any man who wants to procreate would be best to know that little bit of information." Randy chuckled with a pointed glance in Jake's direction. "You're a wanted lady by the way."

"Me?" Tania was definately more than suprised now. Barely anyone knew who she was, let alone had to hunt her down for something. "Why? What did I do?"

Randy laughed, trying to keep himself from another smart remark. He and Tania would be there all day if he even bothered to start. "It's more a case of what you can do, actually."

"And what exactly would that be?"

"Sing."

Frowning, Tania knew she was definately in over her head now. And that something just wasn't adding up in the equation. "What does that have to do with anything?"

Resting an arm on Tania's shoulder, Randy sighed. He hoped that she wasn't about to explode in his face when he revealed the big news. "Ever sang the National Anthem before?"

"Yes...why?" Tania was now cautious more than anything. Choosing her words carefully, she knew that one slip could have her agreeing to almost anything. And with it being Randy, she was sure that everything was possible with that boy. "What have you got me into?"

"Shane McMahon wants to see you."

"Randy, what did you do?" All of her senses were now up and focused. Whatever Randy had done now had her dealing with the boss, and that wasn't good for her situation. Any screw up could have her heading back to the unemployment line...if that wasn't where she was heading at the end of the day. Tania wasn't even sure what was stopping her from strangling Randy right then.

"Lilian has strained her voice and we need someone who can sing. I mentioned it to them that you were really good." Randy defended, not seeing it as that big of deal. It wasn't as though he volunteered Tania to do it wihtout actually asking her first. He was a little smarter then that. "He wants to meet you. Let's not make a big commotion out of it. Like I said, if you don't want to do it then don't. All I did was mention the fact that you could sing. Lil can't do it tonight, and she's pretty upset about that fact."

Suddenly that hint of anger on Tania's face turned into fear. "I've never sang in front of a crowd before Randy..."

"You'd do fine. Look, just go talk to Shane. That's all I'm asking." Randy assured, offering his hand out to Tania. "I wouldn't have suggested it to Shane if I didn't think you would be able to do it."

"You don't know me though."

"I know a star when I see one." Randy assured. "And you, whether you know it or not, you have that quality in you."

Shaking her head in disagreement Tania took his hand. "You better be right Randy. If something happens and I embarass myself out there it will be your head on the pike not mine." Her warning was stern, and though Randy could detect the tone of amusement in her voice he could also hear the seriousness.

"Have a little faith in yourself, would you?"

"I think you're going to have to fill that job for me tonight...if I end up agreeing of course. Randy, I'm just a techy. I can't sing in front of thousands of people."

Shaking his head, Randy was starting to regret every bringing it up. It was obvious that Tania wasn't going to be so easily swayed to do it for them, all he could hope was that talking to Shane and Lilian would knock a little sense into her. "Just tell them that yourself then. Please."

"Fine. I'll talk to them. But I'm telling you now, I probably won't agree to this. I'm a chicken shit Randy, why the hell do you think I'm doing this job. I don't have to socialize, or be in front of large crowds or be heavily depended on as a leader. I just do what I'm told. That way if I fuck things up I'm not going to get the third degree about it."

"I'd like to see that theory work if the steel cage fell from the ceiling during a match." He knew she was being too hard on herself. He also knew that everyone wasn't as comfortable in front of an audience as he was. But this was one of those opportunities that you couldn't pass up so easily...you'd regret it later on. All he had to do was get Tania to see it that way. "I'm not so sure it would go over quite that well."

"Yeah, but more than one person sets up that cage. And it is the supervisor's job to make sure that it will be safe in the end. Not mine. If I screw up singing in front of all those people, or I freeze up...well then it all comes back to little ol' me." Tania rationalized. She refused to let herself be tricked or guilted into doing it. Not this time.

"If you say so. Just talk to them."

With a huff, Tania succumed to defeat. "As you wish." 


	5. Chapter Five

"It's your lucky day boss." Randy smirked, pushing open the door back to where the group had been patiently waiting. Lilian was sitting on Dave's lap, still visibly upset, while Vince and Shane were talking to themselves just off to the side. All eyes immediately came focused onto him the moment his presence came into realization.

"Is that her?" Shane questioned, gesturing to Tania who was hiding behind Randy. She had hoped to sneak out the back when he wasn't looking and totally bail on the situation. She knew she was in way over her head, but as of right now she doubted there was much she could do about it. Reaching around behind, Randy grabbed Tania by the sleeve of her shirt and pulled her forwards.

"Tania Bailey." She quietly introduced. Suddenly she reverted back to the shyness of a three year old as she inched slightly closer to Randy.

"Thank god you were still here, you have no idea how much we need your help." Vince smiled, pushing past Shane to hold his hand out to Tania. "We weren't quite sure we'd be able to find someone who could actually sing tonight."

"And with it being the fourth of July, it means something to us." To Shane it seemed like a natural thing to finish his father's thoughts.

Tania's fear suddenly turned to guilt. "It means something to me too." Tania sighed with defeat. "I'm happy to help you guys out."

Watching Shane turn back to Vince with a smile, Tania looked up to see Randy watching her with a smug grin. "Just think, all those people are going to be watching you..." Randy's smirk was wiped away an instant later as Tania jabbed him in the ribs. "What was that for?"

"Being such an ass."

"I figured you were still going to bail."

"And let down Vince and Shane McMahon? I mean it would be one thing if I weren't standing here. But I can't look at them and say no. I just can't." She hated that fact. If somebody asked her something to her face, she just had to say yes. It was the way her personality was. And she hated herself for it. Things were going to be bad, and as much as she wanted to blame Randy it all came down to her inability to say no.

Randy leaned close once again. "Would you like to go down and hold your hand for you?" He talked to her as if she was six, and if it hand't been for Vince and Shane standing in the room she would have made him regret that statement. She would have given him something to hold onto alright. "Big strong man to help little old you out." Randy pouted.

"Stick that lip out a little further and I'll bite it off."

"Threat?"

"Promise."

Turning around, she watched as Shane moved back over to the two of them. "Tania?"

"Hmm?"

"Have you ever done anything like this before?" Tania couldn't hold it in, she just had to laugh. Wouldn't Shane love to know the truth. Maybe she should just come clean and tell him that she was terrified and would most likely freeze up and ruin the entire Anthm. Then volunteer Randy for the job after she made sure he'd never be able to have kids. "What's so funny?"

Tania shook her head. "Nope. Not in my life. But I have someone to hold my hand for me..."

One of Shane's eyebrows raised at this. "I'm sorry?"

"Don't worry about it. She's just being a dumbass." Randy apologized to Shane. Bringing a hand to rest up on Tania's shoulder, he smiled up at Shane. "Can you give us a moment?"

"Sure. I still have to try and figure out wardrobe for Tania tonight and get her already for rehersal."

"Wait! Don't you want to hear if I can sing or not?" Things seemed to be going a little quick considering no one actually knew her or anything about her. And for all they knew Tania had lied to Randy about being able to sing and really she sounded worse then American Idol's William Hung. All of a sudden they were putting so much faith in a nobody?

"There's no need."

"Tania, a word?" Randy pleaded once again. This time his hand moved down from her shoulder to clasp into her hand. "Just outside the door."

Looking up at Randy as he began to pull her towards the door, Tania nodded. She had no idea what Randy wanted to talk to her about, she gave in. As long as it got her away from that room where she felt about three inches tall, she'd agree to it. Following Randy through the door, Tania couldn't help but look down at their hands. Anyone else walking by not knowing the situation would probably start assuming the wrong thing.

When the door shut, Randy reached down for her other hand and brought her chin up to look into his eyes. "Relax. Take a deep breath, you will do fine. Just go out there, give it your all then come back and continue on with your life. No big deal."

"No big deal? Being in front of thousands of people may be no big deal for you Randy...but it is for me."

"Dinner."

"What?"

Randy sighed. "If you go out there and give it your all, I will take you out to dinner. Any place that you want to go, anything you want to eat. All my treat. For being so brave."

"Why are you talking to me like I've a child?"

"I'm not."

"You are!" Tania chuckled. She wondered how many other people realized just how stubborn Randy Orton could be a times. For some reason that she had yet to figure out, her going out there and singing the Anthem meant a lot to him. "And it's actually rather funny now that I think about it."

"Why are we even having this argument?"

"Because you dragged me out into the hall Rand, that's why. Speaking of which, was there a point to this?"

Letting go of Tania's hands, Randy crossed them across of his chest. "Because I didn't like the way Shane was checking you out. And I'm sure if it hadn't been for Dave's girlfriend in the room he would have been doing the same."

Tania looked at Randy for a moment, unsure of what to stay. It wasn't until he let the small smile play at the corner of his mouth that Tania realized he was joking around. "God Randy, you're such an ass!"

"So you've stated. On several occasions actually."

"You better live up to that dinner. I haven't ate since breakfast." Tania warned, her toe pushing into against the cement floor. "You're getting me into a whole world of trouble, aren't you Legend Killer?" In some strange way, she didn't mind. It broke up the same day to day routine that she always had to follow. "And you better explain to Jake why I won't be helping out with take down."

"I think I can handle at least that much."

"You think? That's not an option there buddy." Tania warned. Turning back around to look down the hall she glanced back up at Randy. It wasn't unitl that point of time that she realized how tall he really was compared to her. It was almost troublesome considering the way that he was. Tania wouldn't put it past him to try something using his height against her. She'd be no match against her.

"Ms. Bailey?" Randy and Tania glanced back up to the door to see Shane peaking through it. "If we want to get a start on this, we need to get you fitted for an outfit."

"Ah, right. I'll see you when I get back then Randy?"

Shaking his head, Randy smiled and saluted Tania. "Yes ma'am. Whatever you wish."

Taking a step towards Shane, Tania raised her eyerbrows with anticipation. She had no idea what to expect and if she was going to be honest, she didn't want to know. As long as they could get things over and done with in a rather painless manner. "Ready when you are."

"Great, I'll show you the way." Shane smiled, offering his arm to Tania. As she took it, she couldn't help look back at Randy with an expression that matched one of someone who was getting taken off to prison. Randy found his afternoon suddenly getting a little more exciting then he had ever expected. Sure, Tania would probably try and kill him by the end of the night...but it was all worth it.

"You two seem awfully friendly."

"She's just a fresh new face to hang around with Adam. And she's one of the few people I know who will give back everything that I try to dish out. Offers a great way to pass the time." Randy didn't even have to turn around to realize who it was, he knew Adam's voice all too well.

Adam didn't seem to believe him. "Whatever you say buddy, but that's not how it looks to everyone else."

"In this case, everyone else doesn't matter to me."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

bkerbunny - I promise there will be more coming. Thanks for the first review!

LyLTiArApRiNcEsS - You bet I am. Working on the next chapter as we speak!

devilontherun - I'm glad :)

MrsRKOrton - I try to make their conversations as normal as possible. And yes, Randy has no ass. Have you every looked at it?? 


	6. Chapter Six

"So you're a friend of Randy's then?" Shane inquired, as he continued to lead Tania towards wardrobe. 

"I guess you could say that."

"So you're more than friends?"

Tania was a little caught of guard by that. "No, no. What I meant was that I only met Randy the other day. This is really only the second time that I've actually held a conversation with him. But I'd like to think of him as friend." Tania cleared up, hoping that Shane wouldn't continue to have the wrong impression of everything. Randy was nice, but they hardly knew each other let alone be dating.

"He picks his friends well then." Shane complimented with a smile. "You don't know how much this means to us, you singing."

"Well you have Randy to thank for that one. To be honest, I told him I wasn't interested. He was the one who convinced me to change my mind." Tania confessed. "I'm not a lover of big crowds all focused on me."

"To be honest, neither am I." Shane admitted, slowing their pace down just a bit. "So what made you change your mind?"

"I just can't say no, especially when you needed me to do this so bad. Besides, Randy really seemed into the idea and seems to have so much faith in me I wouldn't want to let him down."

"Says the woman who has only known him for a few days."

Tania knew he had a point. It was just the kind of person she was, wanting to help everyone out. She'd put the needs of others before her own, and in a way it was like her curse. "I know, I can't figure out why either. He seems like a great guy though."

"Very professional, if that helps. I've never had a problem with him." In fact, Shane had always thought of Randy as one of the most hard working members of the roster. He was always willing to help the new guys out, since it wasn't that long ago he was considered to be one of them. Anything to make someone confortable. "Any preference on what you wear?"

"What do you mean?" Of course she would have some preference.

"Are you more comfortable in pants, or does a skirt appeal more to your tastes?"

For anyone who knew Tania, that would have been a stupid question. She had always been a tom boy through and through. "Pants, if you don't mind. You couldn't pay me enough to wear a skirt into that ring. I can't tell you the last time that I wore a dress anywhere."

"I can imagine your high school Prom at least." Shane offered. He couldn't see her not being able to remember at least one time.

"I never made it. Ended up having the flu that weekend so my best friend, who was my date that night, ended up coming over to my place with chicken noodle soup and a whole bunch of movies to watch. So definately no dress or skirt there." Tania laughed at the memory, she hadn't been that disappointed when she was unable to attend. It had been her friend dragging her to it in the first place. "Anything formal saw me in a nice pair of pants and a blouse."

Taking a glance over Tania, he could see her as being that type of person. He wondered how hard it would be to take a woman like her shopping for a wedding dress. She'd probably be picky as hell about what she wore, if not arguing to try and wear pants. "At least it wasn't a total let down."

"Nah, it worked out much better for me."

"How does four thousands sound?"

Once again, Shane's questions weren't making any sense and he was forced to elaborate. "Four thousands dollars. For singing the Anthem."

"Shane...I can't take your money. I'm doing you a favour, I don't expect anything in return. It just wouldn't feel right." Tania suddenly argued. She had never agreed to help the company out knowing that she was going to be paid for it. She did it because they needed her. Not that she couldn't use the money, but it was besides the point.

"See, but you already do. You work for the company remember?" Shane had a point. "And I wouldn't feel right not paying you."

"And I wouldn't feel right taking it. So we can argue this all night or you can just admit defeat."

Shane wouldn't lose that easily. He was asking a big favour of an employee, they deserved to be paid for their extra effort. "It's going to appear on your next paycheck, whether you like it or not."

"Being raised in a wealthy family, you're pretty used to getting your way aren't you?" Tania noted, more so to herself then Shane. If he heard it, then so be it. She still didn't want to be paid for it. In the end she would probably mess it all up somehow anyways.

"You make it sound like a bad thing."

---

"So are you sweet for this girl or what?"

"I already told you Adam, we're friends." Randy repeated, this time a little more annoyed. Did he not get the point the first time around. "She's a nice girl alright. But that is it."

Adam's grin grew. "For now. So if you aren't going after her, can I?"

"You don't know her!"

"True. But one date could change all that. I'm sure I'd be able to learn quite a bit about her if given the...opportunity." Randy knew what the underlying message of that statement was, and he didn't find it to be as amusing. Tania wasn't someone who Randy would consider having a one night stand with, and neither should Adam. He was even smart enough to realize she was too good for that.

"Don't even bother. She's not some whore and she's definately not some rat. She knows our kind a lot better then you think."

"Our kind?" Adam was offended by that. "And just what exactly is our kind?"

Sighing, Randy didn't really have the time for this. "Just looking for the next girl willing to give us a good fuck then be gone by morning. We travel way too much to have a serious relationship."

"I had a serious relationship." Adam argued. Him and Alanah had been very happy.

"Yeah, the keyword all of that Adam is 'had'. You don't have one any more." The fact that his relationship had ended in divorce was only helping to prove Randy's point. Then again, Tania travelled just as much as he did. For all he knew she was just as bad as them. Doubtful, but possible.

"Touchy. Why defensive all of a sudden?"

What was it with people around here. It was like all of a sudden you were unable to have a friend who was of the opposite sex. It annoyed Randy to no end to see his co-workers acting so shallow. Dave knew, Tania was a nice girl. Someone that it would be worth it to you to spend some time with. "Adam, just drop it would you."

"Whatever. Just remember, we need to go over the post match sometime tonight."

---

"Shane I can't wear this out there." Tania cried out from the other side of the door. Rolling his eyes, Shane couldn't see what the problem was. The outfit hadn't been that revealing.

"Can I at least see you in it first?"

Hearing the lock turn, Shane watched as the door slowly pushed open and Tania stepped out. It was then that Shane's breath caught in his throat. Though it was only a black pair of pants and a tight fitting belly top with the American Flag printed on, it looked stunning. Or more improtantly, she looked stunning.

"You wear it well."

"Yeah, but does that much skin need to be showing?" Tania questioned, looking down at her stomach. It just wasn't something that she normally wore...ever. "I feel so naked."

"I don't want you to get mad at this, but you look stunning." He watched as Tania looked up unsure for a moment before letting the slightest hint of a smile appear. "Ask any man back here and they will agree."

"You're going to make me blush ."

"Go ahead. Even that on you looks good."


	7. Chapter Seven

"What looks good on-" Randy was cut off the moment he saw Tania standing there. "Wow, don't you clean up good. Never would have thought there was a woman under those pants and shirt you wear all the time."

"How would you like me to shove a pair of high heels up your ass?"

"Who told you I was into that?" Randy grinned, knowing there was no way Tania could figure out a comeback for that one. If she did, no doubt it would be a lame one. "You're definately going to knock 'em dead out there Tan."

Forcing herself to smile, Tania still wasn't so sure. She still had a bit before the show and already her heart was pounding in her chest at an unbelievable rate. "Who are you fighting tonight?"

"Copeland."

"Good luck in your match, I'm sure it will be as great as last weeks."

Randy's smile grew even more. "So you did watch the match. I was beginning to wonder why you hadn't mentioned anything." Tania obviously had cared a little more then she had let onto.

"You're missing something." Up until that moment, Randy had forgot all about the fact that Shane was also standing in wardrobe with them. Glancing back between Tania and his boss, Randy couldn't quite understand what he had meant.

"Like what?"

"A necklace. The cut shows off too much skin for there to be nothing around that neck of yours." Shane noted, walking over to a box sitting on the desk. "I'm sure Jan has something in here that will fit with the whole outfit nicely." It took a few moments of fishing around before Shane finally pulled out something that he liked. "Perfect."

Walking over towards Tania, he held the chain firmly in one hand while the other pushed away the brunette locks from around her neck. Slipping his arms around, Shane let the pendent drape along her skin before securing the clasp and pulling her hair loose from captivity. The feel of Shane's fingers against her bare skin not going unnoticed by Tania.

"What do you think?" Shane questioned the two others in the room.

Taking a step towards the mirror, Tania found her fingers tracing along a beautiful silver eagle pendant. It seemed to sit almost perfectly on the skin of her chest, just above the valley of her breasts. "Perfect. You have some fashion sense there Shane, I could see the benefits of hanging around you for sure."

"Given any thought as to where you want to go for dinner yet?" Randy questioned, catching her eyes through the mirror.

Tania shrugged, to be honest-she hadn't. "Randy, I have no idea where anything even is in this town."

"There's a nice little steakhouse down the street we could try. Dave tells me great things about it whenever we're here." Randy offered, secretly hoping that Tania didn't turn out to be a vegetarian. Not that he found anything about that lifestyle to be wrong...

"We could do that. A nice steak really sounds good right about now." Tania agreed, her hands still playing around with the pendant.

"A woman after my own heart. Knows a good meal when she sees one." Shane laughed, adjusting the way that the round chain linked belt sat on her waist. Tania jumped at first, not sure how to react to such an action but settled when she realized he was just trying to make sure everything looked flawless. Even though she found it hard to admit, the outfit did look pretty damn good on her.

"Sweet talker too." Tania informed Randy with a grin. "You win Shane."

"Win what?"

"I'll wear the outfit." Tania knew she had been defeated, and might as well admit to it while she was at it. "Despite the fact I feel next to naked, I'm actually starting to like it."

"Naked? Tania if you want to go out there feeling naked I know we can dress you in a lot less."

Suddenly Randy's face brightened up. "Hey! We could put her out there wearing an american printed bra and panties!"

"The high heel up the ass offer still stands." Tania warned, her eyes suddenly narrowing. "The only way that would happen would be if hell froze over."

"Just suggesting." Randy had wanted to let another comment slip out about a town called hell that had been known to get ice storms, but decided against it. He had added enough fuel to the fire already.

"Tania's too classy to be caught out there in bra and panites." Shane noted, and Tania snorted in disagreement. She knew the kinds of clothes that she wore. "I think she'd be more fit to dress like a milion bucks."

"I'm still in the room guys."

Randy rolled his eyes. "Fine. Leave and we'll talk behind your back."

This brought a smile to Shane's face. "The view of you leaving wouldn't be too bad either." He couldn't resist that one, knowing that it would just annoy Tania even more. He seemed to be agreeing with Randy on the whole idea of annoying her, it offered amusement. Besides, she looked cute when she was angry. "So please, don't let me stop you."

"Don't let me stop you." Tania mached, with a high pitched voice. She couldn't believe the comments men would make some days. "Why don't I wait until you can find a camera, that way you can take a picture. It wouldn't last longer for sure."

"If only I hadn't left it on the dresser of my apartment." Shane sighed. Taking another step towards Tania, he loosley held one of the strands in his hand. "Remind me to take you to hair and makeup before you go out to do something with this."

"What's wrong with my hair."

Shane shook his head. "Not a single thing. But the camera tends to try and make it look worse then it is. Plus I think it will look great with a few curls here and there."

"Now I know how Sandra Bullock's character in Miss Congeniality felt." Tania muttered under her breath.

---

"Alright, who is she and do I have a chance?"

"If you are talking about that fine piece of ass walking around with Shane and Randy...no. You don't."

Jay laughed as he shook his head, somedays his friend really managed to amuse him. "I'm sure women just fall at your feet with the mere mentioning of them being a 'fine piece of ass' Adam." In fact, he was almost certain that they didn't. It was a wonder that his friend hadn't been deemed the biggest pig of the backstage area. But then again...some chicks would do anything to say they spent a night with a celebrity. "Does she have a name?"

"Tania."

"You might have some competition with that one Adam."

"Why do you say that?"

Jay frowned, unsure if he should believe that his friend really hadn't noticed. "Our young Mr. McMahon seems to enjoy flirting it up with her. What woman could resist those charms, not to mention the money."

"Shane flirts with anything in a skirt." Adam argued.

"Reminds me of someone else I know." They both knew who Jay meant in that sentance. Truth was, Adam couldn't deny it either.

"I can assure you that when Tania gets to know me, she's going to forget all about our boy wonder out there. She's a ring tech. Everyone knows that money marries money if they want to keep up their spotless image. Shane won't ruin the family name by dating her...she's nothing."

Jay sighed. "Ever heard of a little fairy tale called 'Cinderella'?"

"Life isn't full of happily ever afters Jay, I thought you of all people would know that."

"Don't fuck around Adam. She doesn't strike me as the kind of girl who would appreciate it. And if she had friends like Shane and Randy you can bet that there will be some backlash from them." Jay warned. He knew enough to leave well enough alone. Tania was getting to know quite a few people backstage, and they all happened to be the wrong kind of people for Adam.

---

Sitting back listening to Shane talk on the phone, Tania let her eyes close. Randy had promised to return after talking over his match with Adam, and Shane was getting her set up for the night. Once again, she found herself alone without the comfort of her discman. It was funny how things could go from one thing to another in a matter of minutes.

She had been quite happy with building and tearing down the set everyday. Now here she was, sitting in wardrobe getting ready to stand out in the middle of the ring she would help build every show and sing her heart out infront of thousands of viewers. Definately not the type of day she had expected when she first woke up.

"At least when this is all done I can go back to my normal." 


	8. Chapter Eight

"Getting nervous?"

"Just slightly"

Randy smiled, reaching down to give her hand a reassuring squeeze. "Picture them all in their underwear if that helps."

"Eww. Have yous een some of the people that come to these shows?" The look on Tania's face at that moment was priceless. "I'd rather not."

"I promise you'll do great." Turning around closer towards the curtains, Tania frowned. Her stomach felt like a herd of butterflies had taken residence inside whiel her heart sed up faster than what was possible. "Just relax, take a breath."

Reaching down to adjust the hemof her shirt, Tania rolled her eyes. "Easy enough for you to say. You were born with the desire to be in front of people."

"Are you sure you don't want me to come out there and hold your hand?" Randy teased.

"I don't think it would go over all that well."

"I'd have to say that I agree with the lady on that one." Shane spoke up from his place on the crate. Standing up, he moved over to where Tania was standing and adjusted a few of the strands of hair. Moving towards her ear, Shane helped fit the small piece snug into it. "This will let you hear us back here. If anything goes wrong, we can let you know."

"You'll probably need it more to calm Tania down." Randy noted with a grin.

Giving him the finger, Tania turned back to Shane. "I can't do this."

"Yes you can."

She shook her head again. "I can't."

Feeling a hand rest on her shoulder, she knew it was Randy's. "If you complain or state you can't do this one more time I'll drag you out there over my shoulder and embarass you even more. Understood?"

Biting her bottom lip, Tania nodded. "I guess."

"Come on, you're up." Shane chuckled as he guided her towards the curtains with a hand on the small of her back. "There's no time like now."

"Randy, I'm really starting to hate you." Tania cried over her shoulder in panic. The only response was that of laughter from both of the men. Before Tania could even do anything, she felt Shane giving her a strong push onto the ramp. Stumbling, Tania did her best to regain balance without embarassing herself even more.

"Tan, you're doing fine." Randy reassured. It took a moment for Tania to realize that his voice was coming through the ear piece. "Now, keep walking on down the ramp."

Trying her best to keep a smile on her face, Tania felt light headed. There were a lot of eyes focused on her at that moment, and it was a very uncomfortable feeling. In fact, it was rather sickening. "Rand..."

"Take a breath."

Listening to his advice, Tania took in a deep breath through her nose. It didn't help. "I'm going to start crying."

"They'll probably just think you're overly patriotic."

Moving closer to the ring, Tania knew that stepping in would be the point of no return. Holding her breath, she made her way up the steps and held onto the rope with a death grip. For all the times she had stepped foot into it, never once had she expected it to be during a show...especially with such an audience. "I'm going to pass out!"

"No you're not. You'd make a bigger ass out of herself if you did."

"Like I care right now."

Hearing him chuckle through her ears, Tania wasn't impressed. He must have thought that this entire situation was some kind of riot. "Just think, when it's all over I'll buy you dinner."

Slipping through the ropes, Tania half smiled towards the crew and photographers hanging around. "I can't do this..." Tania panicked as the mic was handed up to her. It was said more to herself than anyone else, but of course Randy had to add his two cents into the situation.

"I have faith in you."

Letting go of the grip her teeth had on her bottom lip, Tania moved the mic up and took a deep breath. "Oh say can you see-"

---

"That was awsome!" Randy cried, pulling Tania into a huge hug as he spun her around while she let out a little cry of suprise. "You were amazing."

Feeling her feet touch the ground, Tania let a shaky smile show on her face. It had been an experience, no doubt. But not one she wanted to relive in the distant future. "I'm just glad it's over."

"Nice trip coming up the ramp too." Randy added. Tania let her hand slap against his arm in hearing that one. She hadn't been too pleased with it herself. "I told you that you could do it."

"He's right, Tania. You were amazing." Shane smiled, walking up to Tania and givng her a hug. He could see that her eyes were glossed over and that she had no doubt been on the brink of tears as she had stood in the ring. Reaching up, he let his thumbs wipe away the dampness beneath. "Not a single one of those fans out there had any idea of how scared you were."

"I was scared shitless." Tania admitted.

"You hid it well."

"Are you going to meet me at my locker room after my match with Copeland?"

Tania nodded as her stomach growled, as if on cue. "You leaving?"

"Yeah." Randy brushed his hands through his hair. "Apparantly his royal highness wants to go over a few more things. God forbid his match isn't flawless." That was the only thing that Randy hated about working with Adam. He hated chaning things around or coming up with new twists in the ring.

"Have fun."

The look that Randy made as he turned to leave made Tania laugh. He couldn't have looked more impressed if he had tried. Realizing that Shane's hands were still resting on her shoulders, Tania looked up at him. "I don't know how you can do that on a weekly basis."

"I've gotten used to it." It didn't have as much of an impact on him now as it did when he was first starting out. It was like everything else, the initial impression wore off in time. "You looked amazing too. I'm not sure anyone else would have been able to pull off that outfit quite like you did."

"Really? What do you want?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're buttering me up Shane." Tania wasn't blind, nor was she stupid. "What do you want?"

Laughing, Shane held up his hands up in defeat. "How about some company? Randy's going to take a while since his match is the main event and he has to shower up. I don't have any work to do..."

Tania thought for a moment. She really wanted to be able to go back to the hotel and find something to change into. Though she had caved into wearing the outfit she still felt naked. "Where do you want to go?"

"I do have my own locker room. It's quite cozy, and we could watch the show from there. I'm sure Randy would be a little disappointed if you didn't watch his match. It's supposed to be a great one tonight too. I heard him and Adam talking about it earlier, and what they were talking about even had me excited."

"I didn't know you felt that way about matched." Tania's grin had grown suddenly almost ten fold, even letting out a small laugh when Shane finally grasped what she had said moments later.

"Miss Bailey, you need to get your head out of the gutter."

"Nah, I like it there. Offers some good times, and a lot of amusement." Tania declined. If Shane were to ask anyone who knew her, they'd all say the same thing. Her mind had a perminant residence in the gutter, and enjoyed it. Deep down, it was actually one of the reasons she didn't mind her job with the fed. She got to go around and see hot half naked men up close if she so happened to choose. "So then. Which way to your locker room?"

---

"Do you think she'd date me?"

Randy's brow furrowed. "Who?"

"The Queen." Randy rolled his eyes. "Tania, of course."

Randy felt the slight reminder of deja vu. "No. She wouldn't. Besides, I have a funny feeling that Shane's going to beat you to that any how."

"You don't seem so impressed by the idea." Of course Randy wasn't. The way that Shane had his hands all over Tania when he had the chance. The way that he was casually flirting with her. It was all sick. Shane had always been about the women. Looking for the next piece of eye candy to have hanging off of his arm. He never cared about them...just saw them as a chance to boost his ego and image.

"I'm not. But Tania's a big girl, and I can't tell her what she can or can't do. I don't even know the girl."

"Then why tell me to back off."

Randy sighed heavily. He had come to talk about the match, not Tania. "Because I know what you are like. Tania's a sweet girl, and doesn't need to deal with you and your shit. You're a heartbreaker Adam, or did you not notice?"

"What the hell do you mean by that?"

"Have you ever been dumped by a girl?"

Adam thought about it for a moment, but was cut off once again by Randy. "Didn't think so. So why do you think it would change with Tania? Leave her alone Adam." Randy felt bad. Tania was about to find herself caught in the middle of a competition between Adam and Shane. One where she was deemed as the prize. It was a pity, she deserved so much more. He wondered if it would be better off to tell her, but doubted she'd even believe him to begin with with.

"Just remember this little conversation when it's my arm she's clinging to, not Shane's."

"I told you Adam, it's not going to happen." 


	9. Chapter Nine

"Can I get you something to drink? A pepsi or water maybe?" Shane offered as Tania sat down on the couch. Glancing around the locker room, Tania realized that he hadn't been kidding when he said he watched in luxury. Leather couches, big screen television, mini bar...

"Pepsi will be fine." She watched as Shane moved over to the spot next to her and handed over the can. "Thanks."

"No problem. You did great tonight."

Frowning, Tania glanced up at the tv. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Shane didn't mind. After all, if he didn't like the question he could always refuse to answer. He also doubted that Tania would ask anything of the sort.

As she opened her can, Tania sighed. "Are you always this nice to employees?"

"Honestly?" Tania nodded. "No."

"Then why me?"

Shane thought for a moment about the best way to word it. "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't attracted to you. You're a beautiful woman Tania. Something about your personality seems to just draw me in, and I don't want to stop it."

"Oh." Tania looked down at her can as one of her nails began to tug at the tab. It definately had not been the answer that she was expecting. Come to think of it, she really had no idea that it had been part of Shane's motives to begin with.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that." Shane quickly apologized, his voice softening.

"It's cool." Tania wasn't so sure if she meant it though. "Bound to happen from time to time."

Shane frowned even more. The way Tania spoke made him feel like he was wrong. "I cherish all my friendships Tania. Friends, honest friends, aren't that easy to find."

Tania knew he was trying to ease the subject. "I can imagine, especially being a man of money."

"The money sits more with the woman than it does with the men." Shane chuckled. Leaning back against the couch, Shane let his eyes wander to the screen in front of him. Anywhere but looking at Tania. He didn't want to make things end up being more awkward than what they already were. "You'll enjoy your date with Randy tonight."

"It's not a date." Tania corrected. She hated how if a male and female went out somewhere together people would automatically assume that it was a date of some sort. "He just promised me dinner for going out there and singing. I was going to bail out, remember?"

"So it was a bribe?"

"Pretty much." Tania laughed. "Not that I mind. Pretty good bribary if you ask me."

Shane nodded in agreement. "I wish I had thought of it."

Thinking about his comment for a moment, Tania realized that she probably wouldn't have minded it either way. She did find both men to be attractive, and if anything it would make the rest of the woman jelous. "Guess you'll have to think of something else."

"Guess so." Letting his arm rest up along the back edge of the couch, he tilted his head to the side and watched Tania silently for a moment. Though the conversation a few moments before had been some what strange...she seemed to be rather calm. "But anyhow, you'll enjoy eating at the steakhouse."

"Been there too?"

"Once or twoce." Tania laughed. By the way he had spoke she knew that the real answer would be quite a bit higher.

"Is it expensive?"

Shane paused for a moment, trying to figure out the best way to answer it. Being a man from and endless supply of money some days it was hard to really define what was expensive and what wasn't. "Not for me. But I'd assume for most then yes. It would be a little on the expensive side."

"Great." Tania rolled her eyes. She hated it when people spend money on her. Especially if it was for no real reason to begin with. She could only imagine how much money Randy intended to spend on her that night. "I've been spoiled enough as is."

"Are you kidding!" Tania turned to Shane with a half suprised and half confused look. "I don't think you're spoiled enough."

Tania begged to differ. She had been given the chance to appear on television for her fifteen minutes of fame, the outfit she wore, being able to watch the show in a fancy locker room and the fact she would be going out later with Randy Orton. The youngest WWE champion would be her company for the night.

"Yes I have."

Shane let out another laugh. "You're a goddess Tania. You deserve to be spoiled." Shane knew if he had the chance, he'd place her on a pedistool and shower her with whatever he deemed fit. Which would be everything and anything of course. Love, money, gifts and the chance to experience some of the most wonderful things ever. Of course, as of then it was all just wishful thinking on his part.

"Please stop." The way Shane was going on started to make her uncomforatble once again. She didn't like to be talked about that way. She was no different than anyone else and therefore wanted to be treated just the same. Tania hadn't come from a family of money, which is why she didn't like to see it so wasted. "Do you plan on being in anymore storylines?"

"Possibly. We're still trying to work it out with Eric though." Shane had really been pushing for something new to work with. "Why, you interested?"

"You always amaze with the crazy shit that you're pulling. I have to hang around for the paperviews and nine times out of ten have to set up the props you are going to use for the night. I still remember getting the sheets of glass ready back at King of the Ring when you took on Kurt."

Shane nodded with undertandment. "The future won't disappoint then."

"I'm sure it won't." Setting down her can of pop, Tania stood up. "Excuse me for a moment, I have to use the little girl's room."

"Go right ahead."

---

"Hey Dave."

"Hey Randy." Dave smiled, turning back to watch the youger man jog up to him. "Tania did a great job out there tonight. Lilian was quite pleased, and anything that makes her happy has to make my happy."

"She was, wasn't she?"

Stepping aside for a group of production assistants, Randy turned back to his friend. "Can you do me a favour?"

"Depends. What is it?"

"Make sure that Copeland stays away from Tania." He didn't want to see Tania get used by Adam. She deserved the chance for a decent relationship, which is exactly what he wouldn't give her.

"Yeah."

"Of all the guys who could take interest in her, he'd be the one to break her heart the most.

Randy nodded. "I'd rather see her with Shane. And you and I both know that I can't stand the guy, even if he is my boss." Randy knew that Adam had cheated on Alanah with at least four other women. As far as he knew, Shane had never done anything of the sort. His divorce from Marissa had been a mutual thing at the time.

"Shane too?"

"It's sickening how much that man has been flirting with her today." Randy sighed. He wondered how long it owuld be before Shane convinced her to go out on a date with him.

"Randy..." Randy looked up at Dave with one eyebrow cocked up. "Why are you so interested in her all of a sudden?"

"I like her. She treats me like a normal person, and it's becoming a friendship that I can't afford to lose."

"You realize that by talking to her and introducing her to Shane you've probably just brought a lot of hurt her way."

Randy nodded. "Yeah man, I know. Which is why I'm trying to keep her away from them if I can. More so Copeland than anyone else."

Reaching out to watch Randy for a moment, Dave shook his head. Some days the backstage area was worse than a soap opera. "Is she worth it?" 


	10. Chapter Ten

"What do you mean Dave?" 

"Is she worth all this trouble you're going to go through?" Dave questioned again. He wasn't sure that Randy realized all that he was going to have to go through just to keep Tania out of harms way. Hell, knowing the way that Shane and Adam both worked Randy would have to become a full time babysitter.

Randy paused for a moment. "I can't just sit here and do nothing knowing what Adam's like."

"Just as long as you know Randy. If you get started and then give up on Tania all of a sudden, you're going to get hurt yourself. If Tania's such a friend, just make sure you know what you're getting into."

"Believe me, I do."

Shaking his head, Dave let a smile of his own show. "If I didn't know any better Randy, I'd say that you were smitten with her. Just trying to keep Adam and Shane away because you want her."

"I like her Dave, just not in that way. She's not my type…far from it." That spark wasn't there. He was sure if you had asked Tania the same question her answer would be almost identical. You couldn't deny it when there was no chemistry there. "Besides, I'm still trying to get that date with Trish."

"Stupid crushes." Dave muttered, with a roll of his eyes. He still couldn't believe that Randy hadn't gotten over his little thing for the Women's champ. "She wants a real man, not a silly boy like you."

"Would you like me to kick your ass now or later?"

"Take a number buddy, I'm sure there are quite a few people ahead of you. Something to do with me being in Evolution or something of that sort…" Dave tried to act as though he wasn't sure, trying hard to remember some obscure point. He had to dodge yet another forearm that Randy sent his way. "Joking! Are we still going clubbing tonight?"

"Yeah, about that. I won't be able to make it."

Dave cocked an eyebrow up. "What do you mean? What could be more important?"

"I promised Tania if she went out there and sang that I'd buy her dinner. Anything to not make me look like such an ass in front of the bosses. And since she went out there…"

"You owe her dinner. I forgot about that."

Randy chuckled. "Lil's voice getting any better?"

"Course not. She won't stop talking and things are only getting worse for her." Dave sighed. He knew that in the end it would be him having to listen to her bitch about it. "I'd love to duck tape her mouth shut…but I'd probably be sleeping on the floor for the next few weeks."

"I'm sure there are other ways you could get her to shut up." Randy chuckled, giving Dave a slight nudge. Lord knew how many make out sessions he had walked in on between those two. "You're a smart man." "I'll shut you up. Speaking of which, where is Tania?"

Randy was confused. "How did you get from 'shut up' to Tania?"

"Not really sure."

"She's with Shane. They are going to watch the match from his locker room."

Dave looked at Randy with shock. All the effort he was going through to protect Tania, and he willingly left her alone with Shane in his locker room. "Are you stupid?"

"Nothing will happen…right?"

---

"Much better." Tania laughed, making her way back into the locker room. Her smile was met by a similar one from Shane. "Did I miss anything interesting."

"Oh sure, if you think commercials are interesting."

Tania frowned. "Actually, some of them are. What? Now you think I'm stupid for watching commercials."

"I didn't say that!"

She couldn't help but erupt into laughter. "Never said you did. Relax would ya? I'm just teasing you." Flopping back down on the couch next to him, she pulled her knees up under her body. "For what it's worth, thank you."

"For what?"

"Letting my sing the anthem. Despite how reluctant I was at first…I really did enjoy it. I think it was the crowd that got to me the most over anything else. I hate being in front of people. I guess I just feel that they are judging me all the time." Tania sighed with admission. She could remember back in high school she would always find ways out of doing presentations in front of the class for that exact reason.

"I hate to be the one to tell you this, but when you're out there singing like you were they do judge. Everything we do in this business that makes it in front of the camera is being judged."

He had Tania's interest now. "And that doesn't bother you? Knowing that if you screw up out there, everyone is going to be talking about it. That somewhere, right now, people could be having a conversation about how much Shane McMahon sucks?"

"Way to deflate my ego there Tania."

"I'm just saying."

Shane sighed. "I try not to think about it that way. I like thinking along the lines of the fact that somewhere out there someone wants a piece of my hot body. Some woman is going to bed dreaming about me."

Tania rolled her eyes. "Well gee, doesn't that make things all the more easier on me."

"You telling me that I can't classify you as one of them."

"You're a funny man Shane. Always looking on the bright side of things. Something that a girl would like." Tania pointed out, though it was a little off topic. She couldn't help it. He seemed to have a laid back kind of aura to him.

"Does that mean you could like me?" Shane questioned, his arm stretching out along the top of the couch once again.

Tania's mouth curled up in the corner. "It would depend."

"On what?"

"First of all, I don't know you very well do I? For all I know the Shane McMahon I see now and the real you could be totally different people."

"Forgive me." Shane apologized. "I sometimes forget to mention that I'm a crazy psycho killer who traps women in his basement on weekends. Can you forgive me?"

Tania laughed at the stupidity of the man in front of her. She wondered if he even realized that half of his jokes weren't coming across as even being funny. Not that she could say anything, at least the man was trying. "Hell, I don't even know if you're a good kisser Mr. McMahon. I mean, if you can't kiss then it would be stupid for me to even waste my time."

"Is that so?" Shane inquired, more amused than anything as he shifted closer to where Tania was sitting. "Wouldn't that be a shame."

"A damn shame. I mean, look at all the hot guys walking around here…and I could have my pick of any one." Tania chuckled, suddenly letting go. She knew damn well that Shane was hitting on her. On the same token, she was flirting right back despite what she wanted herself to believe.

"I'm not sure about anyone…"

Tania was growing more curious with each word that passed his lips. "And why is that?"

Closing the gap, all Shane could do was smile as his lips descended down upon hers.

* * *

Bquinn - The WWE is full of hotties :D I'm sure I could add more too!  
Bkerbunny - Nah, Randy isn't one of the two guys…or is he? Dun dun dun dunnnnnn  
MrsRKOrton - I'm sure he won't be too pleased…  
LyLTiArApRiNcEsS - Your wish is my command!

Thanks for the reviews guys! They really keep me going.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Though she knew that the bantering had been flirtatious, Shane kissing her was the last thing that she expected. Freezing up at first, she found herself slowly giving in at the warmth of his mouth. Parting her lips just slightly, she could feel his tongue snake into her mouth. 

Shane smiled when he heard the small moan get caught in the back of her throat. He was right in thinking that she wanted it just as much as he did. Pulling back, he left his hand along the side of her cheek and smiled.

"That was nice." Tania finally admitted, a slight blush forming on her face.

"I don't think nice begins to describe it." Shane laughed, finding his eyes drawn right back to her lips. They were so tempting and kissable, Shane couldn't help himself. So he kissed her again.

This time Tania wrapped her hands around Shane's neck to pull him closer. She knew that in a way it was wrong to feel the way she did. He was her boss after all. But that wasn't about to stop Tania from enjoying the moment. Her night had been crazy enough as is, so why the hell not.

Tania deepened the kiss, her fingers brushing through the hair on the back of his head. The touch of his fingertips against the side of her face and hand on her thigh were driving her crazy. Shane was a very attractive man, and she knew she had won the lottery to be in the situation that she was.

She felt his hand start to move up slightly, inching along the bareness of her mid-drift when a voice startled the two of them. "What the hell is going on here!"

---

"I'm not Shane…I wouldn't know."

"I don't think Tania's the type of girl to give into him quite so easily." Randy sighed. That's what he kept telling himself, because the last thing he wanted was the mental picture of Shane and Tania making somewhere in the building. "Most women can see through Shane's charms to see the real man behind it all."

"I hope you're right Randy." Dave sighed.

Rolling his eyes, Randy wanted to change the subject. Dwelling on what was happening with Shane and Tania was going to drive him crazy if he spent anymore time on it. "So have you and Lilian figured out where you are going for your vacation yet?"

"She wants to go back to Scotland. I guess the last time we were there she fell in love with the land. But you know how it is with the company. The moment we land we have work to do. Anything we get to see is usually from the window of a bus."

"Ain't that the truth." Randy couldn't count the number of places he wanted to go back and visit on two hands.

Dave chuckled, then caught something down the hall. "Hey, what's going on between you and Stacey."

"Nothing. I just wish I could get her to see that…why?"

Dave gestured to what he had been looking at and Randy's eyes followed his line of sight down the hall. Almost at once his jaw fell to the ground in seeing what Dave had. Stacey was coming down the hall towards them wearing the Randy Wear tank top and underwear.

"Hi Randy!" He groaned at the way her voice seemed so bubbly even from that far away. After he had been scripted to save her from Hunter's pedigree she hadn't left him alone. It was almost disgusting the way that she would throw herself at him.

"Stacey."

"I was thinking about wearing this for the bra and panties pillow fight tonight against Trish. What do you think?" The way she was twisting her hair, batting her eyelashes at him. It made Randy want to throw up all over her designer shirt.

Randy shrugged in response. "More publicity for me. Do what you want."

"Do you mean that?" Stacey asked, her voice rising up with the sentence ending.

"Not like I own you." Randy looked over at Dave who was trying to contain his laughter. He apparently thought that this was a funny, which it clearly wasn't. He wondered how the situation would change if it had been Dave that Stacey suddenly decided to lust over.

"Well then, I guess that means it is alright if I do this." Walking over to Randy, Stacey stood up on her tip toes and crashed her lips against his. Randy forced himself to pull back, a look of disgust suddenly appearing on his face. "See you later."

"Like hell you will." Randy muttered under his breath as she walked away back down the hall. Glancing up, he watched as Dave wiped the tears away from his eyes. "What's so funny."

Dave tried to calm himself down enough to shake his head. "Shall I put you out of your misery now or later?"

"Next time she even steps within a foot radius of me, do me a favour. Pull the trigger."

"On your or her?"

Randy snorted. "Take your pick."

---

"Can I help you with something, Copeland?" Shane spat, clearly not pleased with their sudden interruption.

"I'll just come back when you not so…occupied." Adam gave in. Clearly he had come in at a bad time. "Oh, and by the way Tania. If you've got to sleep your way to the top to get on television…I feel sorry for you."

Tania growled. "How dare you! You don't even know me."

"Hunny, I don't have to know a slut to realize one when I see her."

When Shane felt Tania go to stand up from the couch, he grabbed her hand to pull her back down. "I'll talk to you when you're in a more civilized mood Adam. But until then, I suggest you leave."

"Don't have to tell me twice."

Hearing the door slam, Tania let her head fall into her hands. "This is a ray of fucking sunshine, now isn't it?" She swore under her breath. She wondered how long that little rumour would take to spread around. She knew how the technicians loved to hear all the latest backstage drama. She wondered how fast they'd be on it if they knew it involved one of their own.

"Don't worry about him. The guy's an ass anyhow. As long as we know the truth who gives a fuck what Adam wants to think. I don't regret what happened and neither should you."

"What do you care Shane? You live your life with a ton of rumours going around dealing with you and your family. I, on the other hand, am not so accustomed to it." Tania argued, still not actually raising her head to look at him.

Letting his hand rub along her back, Shane couldn't' understand it. So what if Adam walked in on them kissing? If he got his way, a lot more people were going to see it in the none too distant future. "I still have a job to do come tomorrow. If people find out about this, I know they will be talking. How can I face all those people knowing…?"

"Look. I'm going to drop a few papers off with my sister. How about you just relax here and try to calm yourself down okay? It will be a little easier if I'm not here."

"How so?"

"Because if I stay in the room much longer, I'm not going to be able to resist the urge to kiss you anymore." Shane finally saw a small smile push at the corner of her mouth. It had been a long night for Tania to begin with it, Shane knew that much. She'd probably be better off with a little time of her own.

"Just make sure you come back."

"You have my word."

* * *

**Devil on the Run:** OMG! He did! Guess what! Shane kissed her again too!  
**Deceptive-Innocence:** Now where would be the fun in telling you who the triangle consisted of? You'll just have to read to find out!  
**LyLTiArApRiNcEsS:** Not quite Randy who walked in…but what damage will Adam do?  
**Stacey:** I decided not to go with Randy…and yes. I promise that dinner will be interesting. 


	12. Chapter Twelve

"Fucking slut!" Adam cursed, smashing through the locker room door. Jay looked up from where he was lacing up his boots and studied his friend for a moment. "Go fucking figure!" 

"What crawled up your ass and died?" Some days if Adam wasn't bitching about one thing then it was another.

"You know, I never figured her to be a slut. I really didn't."

Jay shook his head. "Weren't you going to talk to Shane about the storyline?"

"Yeah, well let's just say he was busy." Adam snorted, arms folding across his chest. "And that he wasn't alone in that suave office of his. The least they could have done was locked the door."

"Who?" Jay still felt like he was missing a big part of the picture. Once again Adam was talking as though he had been informed of everything when the reality of it all was that Jay knew nothing. "Shane?"

"Yeah, Shane."

Jay rolled his eyes. "And then this slut would be who?"

"Who the hell do you think it is! Jesus Jay, do you not have a brain in your head?" Adam cursed, kicking the duffle bag that was sitting in the middle of the room. He honestly had no idea who it belonged to and really he didn't care. "I can't believe this!"

"Wait! Are you talking about Tania?" Suddenly everything was starting to fit together, he had seen Tania with Shane earlier. It only made sense that they would still be hanging out together.

Jay let out a little laugh, but stopped the moment Adam's head snapped towards him. "What the hell's so funny Jay?"

"Poor Adam. He finally found something that he couldn't have." He knew Adam wouldn't be too happy with all his baby talk, but it didn't matter. Jay finally had found a 'thing' that would bother Adam, and as a result was going to exploit it for all that it was worth. "What's it like, to realize the world doesn't revolve around you?"

"Shut up Jay! Do have any idea how much this ruins my chance?" He couldn't just steal her away from the boss. His career would be on the line if he even tried it, and it definitely wasn't worth some slut. "He just had to get to her first."

"Well if she's such a slut like you say…doesn't that mean you still have a chance?"

Adam sighed. "I don't want a slut. Especially seconds after Shane."

"Then why are you still complaining about it?"

"Because Shane's not going to have the luxury of having her either."

-

Standing up from the couch, Tania wiped the palms of her hands against her pants. The night had been…crazy, to say the least. She was a technician who's only job was to set up the arena for the show, then take it down. Not to sing the anthem and make out with Shane McMahon. He was in effect, her boss.

Then there was the entire friendship with Randy. Though a little strange, it still felt nice to have someone to talk to. The only thing was, is that how Randy saw things? There were so many stupid questions looming around her mind all she wanted to do was scream.

"Why me?"

It was the calling of Randy's name that brought her attention back to the television screen. There he was, walking down the ramp into the ring wearing next to nothing as usual. She couldn't deny it, the man was definitely good looking with a body of a Greek god. She suddenly thought of a few ex-boyfriends she'd love to have meet Randy. A little convincing and Tania was almost certain that she could have Randy playing her newest love interest for a few days. Then again, she could also get Shane who wouldn't have to play the part judging by the way things were going.

As hard as she tried not to, Tania had more than enjoyed the kiss. In fact, she was almost certain that they would have continued if it had not been for Adam interrupting the two of them. "Just gets more confusing don't it?"

"What gets more confusing?" Tania jumped in hearing another voice behind her. Turning around, she found herself coming face to face with Vince McMahon.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize you were here…" She hadn't even heard the door open. Vince held up a hand letting her know that there were no hard feelings. "Shane stepped out."

Vince shook his head. "I know, I saw him in the hall. I was looking for you actually."

"Me?" Tania mentally kicked herself in realizing how lame the words sounded as they came out of her mouth. "Oh."

"I wanted to tell you how thankful I am that you went out there and sang the anthem for us, you really pulled it off. I don't know what we would have done if Randy hadn't been in the room to mention your name." Vince smiled. He couldn't think of anyone else off the top of his head that would have been able to do the job for Lilian.

"I'm sure you would have found someone else to do it for you…"

"Maybe so." Vince admitted. "Anyhow, that's not why I'm here."

Tania's was taken a little off guard by this. She couldn't figure what else Vince could possibly want with her. "Okay…"

"As you know, Lilian had pretty much lost her voice. She's heading up to see someone about it in the morning, but the medical professionals around here have advised her not to use her voice for at least the next week or so until they figure out the right diagnoses."

"I'm sorry to hear that." She couldn't begin to imagine how Lilian was probably feeling. All that time off work. "What does that have do with me?"

"We need someone to fill in for her on RAW while she is gone."

"Don't you have other announcers?" She was pretty sure that there had to be at least five of them that were on the WWE's payroll. Why couldn't Vince just use one of them instead of her? She had barely made it through the anthem, how would she be able to announce in the ring? She didn't even know how to do the job.

"Raw pride's itself on having a female ring announcer. That and Tony is on Smackdown, while the others are contracted for house shows only."

Tania let that piece of information sink in for a moment. "Don't they deserve the chance before me?" She was sure that a few of them wouldn't be impressed with her suddenly jumping into a position she had no idea about when they had been working for such an opportunity for years.

"Look, don't worry about a decision tonight. Go out after the show with Randy and enjoy yourself. You'll be at the show tomorrow so you can let Shane or I know your decision. It will be two shows at the most, next weeks RAW and the one after…" Vince watched to see Tania's reaction to all of it, he didn't want to pressure her into something she wasn't comfortable doing.

"Then I guess I'll let you know tomorrow." Vince nodded as he turned back towards the door and made a quick exit. Falling back onto the couch Tania just laughed. Things went from confusing to insane with one visit, go figure. She wondered what Randy would think of the entire situation. Eyes drifting to the screen, she watched as he was tossed over the top rope onto the floor beneath, blood clearly visible on his face. "If he's even conscious enough to give me his opinion."

* * *

**Deceptive-Innocence:** The whole cry baby routine is a little annoying isn't it? And I'm still not giving away the pairing yet…you'll just have to wait.

**MrsRKOrton**: I guess you hate watching RAW as much as me anymore with Stacey hanging off of him all the time. If her were my man I'd be in the ring helping not just standing there.

**Dame Flame:** I refer to myself as the boobless wonder all the time. Secondly, I'll try and cut down the errors for you. I have a beta for my OB stuff just not my WWE things, so I'll check them over myself. Glad you like it!

**Bquinn:** Is Randy even competing for Tania? And damn, how'd you guess the Dave thing scratches out idea LMAO

**LyLTiArApRiNcEsS:** You think he was a little affected? I don't know…he didn't really overact did he? giggles

**Bkerbunny:** Adam, Adult? Do those fit in the same sentence? And yup, the rumour mill…


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Stepping out into the hall, Tania was surprised to find herself running right into Shane. "That was quick." 

Shane laughed. "Stephanie's office is only just down the hall. Not that big of a trip." He studies her face for a moment then frowned. "If you need more time I'm sure I can go elsewhere to occupy myself though…"

"No, it's alright. I actually came out to look for you."

"Not Randy?"

Tania shook her head. "He's in the ring, remember?" Folding her arms across her chest, she gave a quick glace over Shane. The scent of his cologne was still lingering around, probably just as much on her as it was on him.

"I got to thinking about something when I was walking back." Tania looked up at Shane a little surprised and equally as curious. "Dealing with what you said earlier."

"What did I say earlier?" She had said quite a few things to Shane, which meant that he could be talking about almost anything. She would need a little more clarification.

"About how if Adam said anything, that people would be talking come tomorrow while you had a job to do." Shane began to explain, those words had been playing around in his mind almost the entire time. He didn't want the work environment to be something she dreaded if he could help it.

Tania dwelled on it for a moment, and still came up unsure as to what Shane was getting at. "And in doing so, what happened?" She referred, hating that she still felt as though she had no idea as to what he was talking about.

"Have dinner with me, tomorrow night."

"As in a date?" Tania was a little surprised with how forward about it he was about it. Of course, after the little incident that happened moments earlier in the office, it didn't seem all that crazy. "With me?"

Shane nodded. "That's what I said. Think of it this way, at least when people talk you won't come off as being some kind of slut that's sleeping her way to the top or something. They will see it for a genuine relationship."

"Is that what you want?" To say she wasn't shocked at his words would have been the biggest lie she had ever told. Did he really mean it by saying tat he wanted a genuine relationship, he didn't even know her. Besides, he was Shane McMahon, the billion dollar son of the business. She was just some average income technician. It wouldn't work out, they were from two different societies…right?

Once again, Shane nodded. Pulling one of his hands out from his pocket, he extended it to her. "Come on, we can go for a walk out in the back. Get some fresh air." A little wary at first, Tania finally gave in as she let her fingers entwine with his. Pulling her a little closer, Shane smiled. "You're different, you know."

"I am?" She didn't understand what Shane exactly meant by that comment. "How so?"

"Not sure I could pinpoint it exactly." Shane admitted, glancing over away with embarrassment. It hadn't been the slickest of answers. "Just something about you. The way you are so confident and yet at the same time vulnerable. That you love your job, though you could be doing so much better."

"You don't know that. For all you know, I could just have a high school diploma and that's it."

"Do you?"

"No."

Shane laughed, and it was at that moment that Tania realized she really did like his laugh. You could just tell that some people forced their laughs, but with him it just seemed natural. "What do you have then?"

"Bachelor's degree in the fine arts." One of the most useless degrees too, as far as she was concerned. Despite what everyone had told her all throughout high school, she never was actually able to get a job with it. "Just a waste of time and money."

"Did you love going through for it?" He watched Tania nod. "Well then, it was worth it. Why does everything have to be about earning a living and having to work for it. Why can't you do something you love?"

Tania rolled her eyes, it was easy for the man who could buy practically anything he wanted to say. "Do you have any idea how much I am in debt because of it? I'm surprised that I can even get a loan to…" Tania stopped herself, she knew what she was about to say. The only person she had ever admitted it to was Jake.

"Loan to what?"

"Nothing, don't worry about it." She didn't feel like going into that aspect of her life.

"No really, what were you going to say?" Shane was even more interested knowing that it was something that Tania didn't want to talk about. She had almost slipped up, which meant that deep down she obviously wanted to talk about it. "Please?"

The look in his eyes had her caving it- almost. "It's just something stupid that is never going to happen."

"What if I promise not to laugh."

That wouldn't help. "Look, Shane, it's just something I don't like to talk about alright?"

"Some starting to a genuine relationship…you won't even tell me your deepest darkest secrets."

Tania let he head fall back and a throaty laugh escape. "I'll tell you those. I'm a 26 year old virgin who had never even tasted alcohol or done drugs of any sort…except of course if they were prescriptions."

"You kidding!" Shane stopped to spin around and look at Tania, face full of disbelief. "You have to be kidding."

"Of course I am." The smile on Tania's face was spreading from ear to ear, just the idea that Shane had actually bought into it for a second was amusing enough. "What kind of sad and deprived life do you think I live."

"I was just about to ask you that, actually." Shane admitted, his cheeks reddening again as his hand rubbed at the back of his neck. "You never did give me answer."

"About what?"

Shane rolled his eyes. "Dinner, tomorrow." He really hoped that she would agree. Something about that kiss was unforgettable, and refreshing. Not only that, but he knew that a few of the guys backstage had their eyes set on her…and he wanted to be the one who got her. He wanted to be the lucky son of bitch who got to have her hanging off his arm.

Tania sighed heavily. "If I say no, you're just going to keep harassing me aren't you?" The realization of it all was setting in. He was Shane McMahon, probably used to getting whatever it was that he wanted. The smile played at Tania's lips with realization that she was what he wanted. "I must be one lucky girl."

"Why is that?"

"Going out for some food with Randy tonight, and then tomorrow I have a date with you."

"So I'll take that as a yes."

Tania pushed into Randy, bumping him slightly off of course. "Yes, that is a yes."

"And just think, everyone will be talking about this and the fact that you not only kissed me but went out on a date with me come next week." Shane teased, his pearly whites flashing. "Let's see what Adam has to say to that."

"Adam can jump off of a bridge for all I care." She still didn't understand why he went so squirrelly earlier. "Hell I'd kiss you a thousand times in front of him if I knew that it would piss him off."

"I think that can be arranged." The sly grin on Shane's face made Tania shake her head. Watching as he took a step in, her hand rested lightly on his shoulder as he leaned down to drop a small kiss against her lips.

**_0o0o0o0o0o0_**

Glancing down at the Lilian's scribbling on the paper, Dave laughed. "I'm not sure what's going on between Randy and Tania. He's says that it's nothing, but I don't know." Dave watched as Lilian once again grabbed the pad of paper from his hand.

It was funny really, her having to use that to communicate to him. The woman who's career revolved around her voice more than anything else. Reading upside down, his smile grew. "I don't know how much of a matchmaker I can be…"

Lilian rolled her eyes. Scratching out her previous statement she wrote again. Before the pad was handed back to Dave, she smacked him on the arm with it. Scanning it over, Dave sighed. "I'm hoping that he doesn't get to her first. I'm not sure she'd be able to see through the act."

Nodding in agreement, Lilian looked down at her fingers which had entwined with Dave's. Glancing back up, she forced herself to smile.

* * *

**Bkerbunny:** Don't worry, I'm sure Dave's doing a great job keeping Lilian occupied.  
**Tamara:** Shane's a babe, Adam doesn't need a haircuts and Randy is the sexiest of the three!  
**Randy-John-Lover:** LMAO, What if I don't put Randy in the mix?  
**Whatever:** Whatever  
**Deceptive-Innocence:** (sings) ELO well, actually….  
**Wrestlenascargirl:** I will definitely do that…  
**Jen105:** Hope this was good enough for you :D  
**Confusedgurl:** I'm glad you like it, and I hope that the rest will be a good surprise for you.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Hearing the sound of someone clearing there throat, Shane pulled back from Tania. Looking up, his smile dropped when he realized that it was Copeland. "What do you want now?" Shane was anything but pleased to see him. 

Adam held his hands up in defence. "Stephanie was looking for you, that's all."

With a slight sigh, Shane looked back at Tania, his arms still wrapped snug around her waist. "I'm going to have to leave you on your own for a bit. Are you going to be alright?"

"I do work here." Tania laughed with a small shake of her head. The stupidity that Shane possessed at the moment was the kind one could find to be almost adorable. And the man was definitely adorable. "I'm more than certain I can keep myself amused."

"Glad to know." Shane smirked, pressing one last kiss against Tania's lips before pulling away. He looked at Adam for a moment with uncertainty. Something about leaving him there in the hall with Tania didn't sit well with him, but she was a big girl. Shaking his head, he headed off towards Stephanie's office once again.

"I had hopes for you."

"Fuck off." Tania didn't want to hear it. She had hardly met the guy but knew enough to label him as an asshole. The earlier incident backed it up completely. "I don't want to hear what you have to say."

"He's playing you, in case you didn't know." Rolling her eyes Tania turned way from him. Adam wasn't about to let her go that easy, however. "Did he tell you about his wife?"

Tania stopped before slowly turning back around. "You're really that desperate to keep up apart aren't you?" She couldn't believe him. The audacity that he had. If Shane were married she would have heard before now. She did work in the same company as him. Secrets were few if any around there.

"Guess you haven't been around long enough, or you would know the story. Then again, you could be into married men…"

"Who the hell gave you the right to come into my business and dictate my choices?"

Adam shrugged. "Jealousy will make a man do funny things."

Tania paused and Adam knew she was unsure how to respond. Moments passed before her mouth opened again. "I hate to break it to you Copeland but I'm out of your league."

"That won't stop my from trying." Adam shrugged again. He refused to let Shane win. The billionaire prince would not have his way. "You're no better than the rest of us Tania. You're a techy remember?"

Tania wanted nothing more than to wipe the smug grin off Adam's face. He was a cocky, arrogant son of a bitch. "Better then a has been who never was."

"Hunny I've accomplished more in the past five years then you have in your entire life." A clearly obvious statement considering what she did for a living. "All you've managed to do is slut it up backstage."

"And what does that say about you, since you've now admitted to lusting after a slut?"

"Is there a problem here Tania?" Glancing up Adam saw Randy walking towards them. The hostility was clearly sensed by the younger man. "Adam bothering you?" Adam rolled his eyes.

"Amusing, actually." Tania laughed, arms folding across her chest. "Want some company?" She wanted to be rid of Adam. He reminded her of a really bad STD.

"Sure. I'm certain Dave won't mind. I'm just going to shower up quickly then we can head off to the hotel?"

It sounded like a plan to Tania. Alls he had to make sure was that she talked to Shane before she left. "Cool." Glancing at Adam she saw him scowl.

"Hey Orton." Adam suddenly interrupted. It was apparent to Tania that he wasn't finished. "Remember the cardinal rule of companionship in the locker rooms."

"Hey Copeland, how about you find yourself a ring rat to occupy yourself?"

"I was, until you showed up." When Tania noticed Randy lurch forwards, her hand shot out to stop him. She was in no mood to break up a fight, especially when it started because of her.

"He isn't worth it Rand."

Randy sighed and forced himself to relax. Tania had a point. "C'mon." He mumbled, wanting nothing to do with Adam at that moment. The guy was rude, and definitely a creep at times. He was glad to see Adam's words not getting to Tania.

Turning down the corridor, Randy let out a heavy breath. "I apologize for him."

"Don't. It's not your fault the guy in a prick." Tania laughed. Steering to the side Tania pushed Randy towards the wall. "How did things go?"

"Considering it was all switched and changed last moment…good. My shoulder wasn't bothering me as much." Yet Randy doubted the pain would ever go away.

Tania nodded, she remembered his shoulder injury from a while back when he first came into the WWE. "Glad to hear it." Then she debated whether or not to mention the status of things with Shane to Randy. Deep down she wanted his opinion on it, but knew that things were a little rushed. That is would be impossible to really understand.

There was an attraction though. She felt good around Shane, even comfortable. "So how was your time with Shane?" Tania jaw dropped at how Randy seemed to read her mind.

"He had a pretty lavish locker room. I can see being the boss's son has it's advantages." Tania chuckled. She had definitely been comfortable in there. "And Shane's nice, very kind."

"He can be." Randy agreed. "Then again, he's done a lot of things I don't agree with."

"Like?"

"Little things I guess." With a small shrug, Randy opened one of the doors in the hall and held it open for Tania. "Here we are."

Tania hesitated. "Are you sure that Dave won't mind?" Randy shook his head, the door opening a little more as he shifted his weight. "Just checking."

Following Randy in, she let the door close behind her. Tania watched as Randy made his way across the room and grabbed a towel off of one of the shelves. "Ten minutes at the most."

Tania suddenly saw the opportunity to and tell Shane that she would be leaving shortly. "I'm going to go get another drink then, if you don't mind."

"Go crazy. Better then hearing me sing in the shower. I'm horrible."

Tania chuckled. Slipping out through the door, she was quick to steer her way through the halls back to where Shane's locker room was. Rounding the corner, her heart sped up with anticipation. She just couldn't wait to see him again. See his warm smile.

"Running from me already?" Tania smiled as she saw Shane walking towards her up ahead.

"Hardly. Actually I cam here to tell you that Randy's showering up and when he's done we're going for dinner." She almost found herself wanting to stay with Shane instead. To go somewhere with him, or simply stay in. Order room service at the hotel. Which reminded her, "I wanted to let you know what room I was in if you're looking for me."

"Thanks." Shane reached out for Tania's hand.

"204." Tania continued on. "I'm probably going to leave early in the morning."

Shane let her words float around in his head for a moment. "You're not. Sleep in. The McMahon jet leaves at noon."

"What about my job?"

"Take Dad's offer, and don't worry about it. Besides, what is your supervisor going to do if you don't show up? I'm his boss remember?" Shane pointed out. Like some supervisor was going to complain to him about him. "Then we can go shopping for a dress."

"Dress? Really Shane, I didn't think you were that way." Tania teased. In a way it was to hide how uncomfortable she was about the thought of Shane buying her a dress.

Shane didn't miss a beat though. "We could go matching."

"Shane…"

"I want to buy you a dress. I want you to feel like a princess."

Tania knew she had to be blushing now. That was a comment that would win any girl's heart over. "You are already making me feel like a princess, Shane."

"Then I'll buy you the shoes and a tiara so you can be a queen." Shane corrected himself. It would be pocket change for him really, so he'd do whatever to go all out for her. Not some cheap steakhouse dinner.

"I don't-"

"Tania don't worry about it." Shane was getting irritated with her. It was what he wanted, and he always got his way. "Just leave it to me. Room 204, right?"

"Yeah."

"What if I called you at two in the morning?"

Tania couldn't help it. "I'd kill you."

With a wink, Shane taunted on. "What if I just came to your door then?"

"I'd be sleeping on and you'd be out there an awfully long time." She glanced down to watch Shane's fingers brush over her hand. "I should make my way back to Randy…"

"I guess so."

* * *

_Author Note: http:www.libraryawards. are open for nominations. I'll let you guys know if I get nominated so you can vote for me if you'd like. Also, sorry for lack of updates, I've been sick the last little while. We are still trying to figure out what is wrong with me. Hopefully I'll update more Thiala_

**Latisha C:** Thanks  
**Randy-John-Lover:** Randy and Tania? Hmm…I dunno.  
**Twistd Heartz:** I wouldn't mind being Tania either! Except I'd be flirting with more than two.  
**Deceptive-Innocence:** ELO is a band from the 70's and 80's called Electric Light Orchestra  
**Pianogal:** I will!  
**Leah:** I'm sure she will have a TON to worry about  
**Insane Zula:** I'm sure I've given you a break with my lack of updates, lmao.  
**Sanam:** I can't tell the love triangle, that would ruin it!


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Knocking on the door, Tania slipped back into Randy's locker room. She smield when shesaw that he had emerged from the showers wearing only his black pants and a towel around his neck. "Find something?" 

"Uh, yeah."

"Good." It was the first time that Tania even really noticed how good he looked without a shirt on. The excess water dripping over his well defined muscles. That boy definitely kept himself in good shape. That's when Tania wished she had a camera with her. There were thousands of women out there that would pay perfectly good money for the roll of film inside.

Nodding, Tania moved towards the bench and sat down. "Vince gave me a job offer earlier."

"Really?"

"He wants me to fill Lilian's spot until she's ready to come back." Uncertainty and fear of the crowds were still evident in her mind. "Two shows at the most."

Randy smiled, towel now rubbing vigorously through his hair in an attempt to somewhat dry it. Moving a bit, Randy sat down next to her. "You don't have to do it…"

"But?"

"it would be a great opportunity, and you never know where it could lead." Randy knew it could open the door for Tania to do so many other things. Hosting, commentary, interviewing. "Even for a little while."

She knew he was right. Shake things up a little bit in her life, what did she have to lose? "If I take it, Shane's offering to let me fly out on the McMahon jet tomorrow. Get some business done then have time off. Not have to worry about the ring set up or take down."

Randy frowned at Shane's offer. Something about it seemed off. From what Tania had been saying, Shane seemed to be offering her a lot. "Are you going to fly out with them then?"

"Not sure." She had yet to solidly make up her mind. "I might, I might now. Depends, I guess." She was starting to second guess moving so fast with Shane, and whether she wanted to spend that long with him on a plane.

"On what?" Tania panicked. How would she respond to that? She hadn't expected Randy to ask for a reason.

"Uh, if I'm going to take the job." Sounded reasonable enough.

"If you do go, I want you to do something for me." He hated to try and tell he what to do, but he was concerned about what would happen if she got on the plane with Shane. He had yet to figure out what game the young McMahon was trying to play.

Tania looked confused. "Okay…"

"Watch out for Shane. His intentions aren't always the best." Randy wondered what Shane was trying to accomplish. Usually he could care less about what Shane did, but this time he didn't want to see Tania get hurt. She was too nice a woman. "He likes to play things his way."

Tania was of mixed emotions. She didn't know if she should believe Randy or not. Deep down she hoped Shane was truly everything e seemed to be, to avoid any heartache later on. She couldn't stand the thought that the entire time Shane was just using her. "Randy?"

"Hmm?"

"I will." It was the best that she could give him. "What's his deal anyway? Why is he like everyone describes?"

"His ex wife Marissa. To be honest, I'm not sure the divorce has even been finalized yet or what. Anyhow, she left and he hadn't quite been the same since. Cares a little less about everyone else. If it don't please him, than he could care less.

That was a low blow to Tania. Adam had actually been right about something earlier. "How long have they been apart?"

Randy had to think about it. "A year and a half, two maybe/ They hadn't been on speaking terms for about 6 months before she actually left though."

"Huh." Tania wondered if all the colour had drained from her face yet. She didn't know what to think. If he was estranged, then maybe he was just trying to move on. But then why no divorce yet? Clearly Marissa didn't want anything to do with him. Didn't that mean he was the one still holding on?

"Do you want to get changed?"

"Depends." If Randy didn't need to go to the hotel then neither did she. "If we don't really need to go to the hotel then why not just go to the restaurant?"

Randy chuckled as he reached down to put on his socks. "That's why I'm asking you. It all depends on if you want to get changed." Tania hesitated for a moment. "Nevermind, we will go anyhow. You can put on something a little more Tania-ish."

"A blouse and slacks are starting to sound a little welcoming to me." Tania admitted. Not so much exposed skin for her, she did feel a little uncomfortable in the outfit. The only reason she had kept it on for so long was because Shane has liked it.

"Then it's agreed, we will head back to the hotel first." He flashed Tania one of his boyish grins that all the ladies loved and all she could do was smile back.

oOoOoOo

"Shane?" Looking up Shane could see Jay leaning against the frame of the locker room door. "Can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead." Shane had been packing up for the night anyhow, so it wasn't like he was interrupting any of his work. Then he wondered if it was Adam who had sent his friend.

"What's going on with you and Tania?"

Shane shot Jay a warning glance. "It's really none of your business, why?"

Jay shifted his weight, clearly uncomfortable with the situation. "Just the way that Adam's been talking about her. Referring to her as a slut and all. Plus a conversation, argument really, that Adam and Tania had."

"She's a big girl, I'm more than sure she can deal with Adam calling her a slut."

Jay tilted his head. "Uh, also he plans on taking Tania away from you. He's not sure how, but assures everyone that he will. He told her that you were married."

"Let him try, Jay. Tania's not interested in him. To her, I'm the knight in shining armour."

That statement confused Jay. "Aren't you? Or is she just a way to pass the time?"

"Once again, none of your business."

"It's not fair to her." She had done nothing wrong to deserve becoming nothing more than a toy to McMahon.

"When did I say I wasn't her knight in shining armour?" Shane twisted around. He hated people analyzing his actions, questioning his motives. "Adam can say whatever he wants. Tania's out of his league."

"In a way, you're out of her league too."

Shane growled, annoyed at Jay prying into his life all of a sudden. "Money can change a lot of things Jay."

"You two are going to end up hurting her."

"Jay, I suggest you forget about this entire conversation. It doesn't involved you. You can go and tell Adam to forget about her too."

"Adam won't." Jay noted. "He'll fight you."

"And he'll lose yet again."

* * *

I thought I would let you know as well that there is some more stuff at thiala. net that has to high of a rating to be put up on here, as well as a couple other smaller fics.

**Deceptive-Innocence:** uh…never? Who said they were going to have a romance, lmao?  
**Tamara:** Yes, what is Shane's deal?  
**Ajepkennedy:** McMahon, slimy? Of course!  
**Latisha C:** I'd say more a can of gas and some matches!  
**Wweficfan:** Another new reader! You're somewhat on a right track with your assumption.  
**Insane Zula:** A little better, still tired quite a bit, thanks for asking!


	16. Chapter Sixteen

"Party of two?" The hostess questioned, looking back and forth between Randy and Tania. 

"Yes, thank you." Randy smiled. He looked over as Tania seemed to be straightening out her blouse again. He had long since lost track of how many times she had done it. As the hostess grabbed two menus, Randy and Tania followed close behind to an empty booth.

When she moved aside, Tania slipped inside. "This place is nice."

"Quiet, too."

"Another good thing." Watching the waiter now make his way over, Tania realized how hungry she actually was.

"Can I get you two something to drink?" Glancing at his nametag, Tania noticed that his name was Rick. Something she always did. From personal experience, she knew how much being a waiter sucked at times. Taking the time to pay attention to their name and use it was always something that they appreciated.

Opening the one flap of the menu, Randy searched over the choices. "Ah, two drafts will work." He glanced up to see if the order was alright with Tania. When she didn't' say anything, Randy nodded to the waiter. "You okay Tan?"

"Course." She wondered if Randy was somehow able to read her. See that she was obviously confused about something. "Can I ask why Adam can't stand Shane?"

Randy shrugged. "I'm not sure. Sad thing is, I guess they used to be pretty good friends. Were at each other's weddings. No one really knows what happened, one day the just showed up hating each other."

"That's sad, really." Now she was more concerned about her position. Was she going to be in the middle of a fight between Shane and Adam? "Must have been something serious."

"You'd assume so." Randy often wondered himself. Right now, though, he wanted to know more about Tania. "Why work here? With the company?"

"I'm not sure. It was only supposed to be a temp job for the summer. Something to gain a little extra cash. The only criteria I had for it was that it was a physical job to keep me in shape. Somehow a summer became longer."

"What did you plan on doing?" Randy inquired before thanking the waiter as he set their drinks down. "If the job with the company was only meant to be temporary."

Tania hesitated for a moment. "I, uh, wanted to go back to school. Get something a little better than a bachelor's in Visual Arts."

"You're an artist?"

He seemed so surprised. "I guess you could call me that. It was something I just tended to do to keep myself amused. After high school, it seemed like the logical choice."

"I think that's awesome."

"Yeah…" It hadn't got here anywhere though. No job, no career and no money. Which, of course, was why she had taken the job with the WWE.

Randy took a drink, then watched Tania for a moment. "What were you going for?"

Her eyebrows arched. "…Art."

"No, no." Randy corrected himself. "I meant when you said you wanted to go back. After the summer job." Randy was curious what it was she actually wanted to do.

"Oh. Para Medicine."

"Really?" Tania nodded. "That's amazing. Hard job to do emotionally. Why haven't you gone yet?"

Tania hated this discussion. No one understood her reasons. "I, uh, haven't gone through the screening process yet. For some reason I bail out last minute."

"You'll do it when you're ready." Tania smiled in hearing Randy's words. He was the first person to actually just leave it at that as opposed to telling her to grow up. Stop being so damn pathetic and do something with her life, not just let it waste away.

oOoOoOo

"Where were you?" Adam questioned the moment Jay stepped back into the locker room.

"Looking for someone, that's all." He hoped that Adam wouldn't press the subject, he wasn't sure he'd be able to come up with a believable answer.

Hesitating for a moment, Adam gave a small nod. "I've got a huge favour to ask of you Jay, friend to friend."

"Yeah? What's that?" Jay was a little leery as to what the favour was actually going to be. Adam could be very unpredictable, and if it had anything to do with the events that had happened already then Jay would be in some serious trouble.

"Next Monday, I want you to try and distract Shane for me."

Jay frowned. "If it has something to do with Tania, my answer is no." He refused to get involved. Tania was too nice a girl for him to hurt. "Also, whatever you have planned, I'd rethink it. Is this really worth it? Is she worth it?"

"Oh yeah." Adam assured. "It's completely worth it.

oOoOoOo

"I have to admit, I've found you to be completely opposite than what I would have thought." Tania admitted as she took a bite of her steak. It was something she had noticed the first time she had met Randy, and for some reason felt the need to say.

"Let me guess," Randy smiled, "you figured me to be some cocky, arrogant son of a bitch?"

Those were pretty much the words that she had intended to use. "You're a complete opposite though. I like that." Definitely a change from some of her coworkers. "Makes for good conversation."

"It does." Winking at Tania, he filled his fork with salad. "So is always being away a big hassle for you? Especially when it comes to family and boyfriends?" Randy knew it was fairly easy for him, his family had grown up knowing the way the business was. His father spent more time away than home. Not only that, but anytime that he wanted to head home all he had to do was jump on a plane. Money wasn't that big of an issue in that sense. Someone on the crew though, probably didn't have it so easy.

"I don't need to be around my family that much. I mean, I call them all the time, but me being away doesn't make that much of an impact." Tania didn't see it as that big of a deal. They had never been a family that was dependent on one another. "And with that being said, I haven't bothered much with relationships since I finished school. You?"

"I can go home if I want but my family understands what the job is like. Talking in terms of relationships, I don't worry too much. My career is what is most important to me right now, while I'm still young and in remarkable shape."

"Shame." Tania laughed. "We could have been a cute couple."

"Sickeningly cute." Randy added with a little laugh, enjoying the little jokes they seemed to be able to have with one another. "Definitely a shame."

Tania nodded in agreement. "Though, if someone were to come along with an ass I'd probably leave you."

"Once again there you go with shooting down my ego." Randy feigned the hurt of the comment. "I'll make you a deal, next time I'm at the gym I'll make extra sure to work on toning by rear for you. Work those muscles for all they are worth."

"Sounds fair. Maybe you should even think about asking Dave what he does to keep his in such great shape."

"You were looking at Dave's too?" Randy couldn't help but erupt into laughter. The woman sitting in front of him was just as bad as a man. "I think I might have to tell him that one."

Shrugging, Tania went back to her meal. If Randy thought she would get embarrassed over it then he was sadly mistaking. "Go ahead. In fact, I double dare you to."

* * *

**Latisha C:** Makes you wonder about Shane, doesn't it?  
**Ajepkennedy:** Randy's a sweetheart. And as for Shane, he's not through yet.  
**Deceptive-Innocence:** Mmm, shower Randy. Love the threat!  
**Insane-Zula:** You and me both! I'll kick Shane's ass for you winks  
**Roh:** I have to admit, I like Randy and Shane equally. They are too different to have one be better than the other.  
**BQuinn:** You'll be hearing more of Shane and Adam…  
**WWEJCenaFan:** Nothing wrong with defending Shane's puppy dog eyes melts  
**MrsRKOrton:** I wonder if I can get myself an evil Shane. Or just Shane in general. 


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Closing the hotel door, Tania sighed as a smile played on her lips. Her day had been so hectic and abnormal, and yet she had loved it. She loved the friendship with Randy and the faced paced relationship that she seemed to be pursuing with Shane. The adrenaline of it all made her feel so…alive. 

Tossing of her shoes, Tania walked into the main room and let her keys fall down onto the table. Glancing around, her eyes fell upon a bouquet of roses on the nightstand table.

Confused, Tania made her way over and plucked the card that had been tucked in the centre. "Huh." Opening it, she let her eyes wander over the delicate handwriting. _To my sweet slut_.

Anger washed over her and she ripped the card into several small pieces. Picking the vase up, she walked over to the garbage can and dropped the flowers down. So Adam though he was going to be the funny guy. What was he trying to prove? If it was an attempt to break her, it wouldn't work.

Reaching down, Tania pulled one of the roses out from the rest and held it to her nose. The aroma filled her nostrils and she had to admit, the prick had good taste. Falling back onto the bed, Tania stared at the ceiling. "I bet Jake's laughing at this all." The situation she had found herself in had been pretty amusing. Glancing at her clock, she realized that it was already quarter after one.

Grabbing a pillow from above her, Tania rested her head on it and allowed her eyes to flutter close. All she could hear was the steady hum of the air conditioner and the occasional car driving into the parking lot. The silence was nice.

Seconds…minutes…Tania wasn't sure how much time had passed when she heard the knock at the hotel room door. Head rolling to the side, a smile played at her lips with realization that the clock read 2 am. It had to be Shane.

Letting her eyes close again, Tania listened at the knocks continued. She had told him she wouldn't answer it, and she planned on keeping true to her words. That was until he announced that he was room service. An idea too creative for her not to play along with. Tip toeing over to the door, Tania smiled. "Room service quits at midnight."

"Not this room service." Shane answered back, not missing a beat. His voice was slightly quieter than before.

"I'm afraid I still can't let you in. Like I said, room service ends at midnight. For all I know you could be some strange man coming to take advantage of poor little me. Some psycho killer or some-"

"Sexy, handsome and very charming billionaire?" He heard Tania hesitated behind the closed door. "Well, if you don't want to let me in I suppose I can leave heartbroken."

Rolling her eyes, Tania unhooked the inner lock and opened the door. There was Shane on the other side, his appearance much more relaxed than it had been earlier. He was dressed in blue jeans and a polo shirt that had the top three buttons undone, exposing just enough of his bare chest to be a tease. His hair was slightly tousled as well, suggesting that he had been to or at least tried to get some sleep.

"Hi."

"Much better." Shane smiled, leaning against the doorframe with is one arm. "Though for a moment I thought you would keep true to your threat of not getting up."

"I should have. I was almost asleep no thanks to you." She was still running on only a few hours of sleep. "I'm beyond exhausted."

"You look it." Shane agreed. "Can I come in?"

Tania hesitated for a moment, she really was exhausted. If she let Shane come in, she'd probably be up for a few more hours. Looking up to see the pleading look in his eyes, she gave in. "Fine." She moved aside to let him in.

Making his in, Shane headed right for the bed, propping himself up on his side with the pillow she had been using earlier. Watching him, Tania folded her arms across her chest. "Were you sleeping?"

Shane gave a little shrug. "Not really." He had cat napped for a bit on the sofa but that was it. He had more been waiting for Tania and Randy to return from dinner. "How was the food?"

"Good." Moving over to the bed, Tania sat down on the edge. "I enjoyed it."

"And the company?"

Tania laughed. "Why Shane, if I didn't know any better I'd say you were jealous." She was teasing of course.

"Maybe a little." Shane admitted. "Can you blame me?"

"Nah." Tania reached up to rub the sleep from her eyes. "Not at all."

"You do look tired." Shane had been watching her closely, especially noting the dark circles under her eyes. "Why don't you lie down?"

"I'll fall asleep." Which was why she was trying to keep upright. "You'll be talking to yourself."

Shane's response was to reach out and grab Tania by the waist, pulling her down next to him. "Then I'll be talking to myself." He didn't care.

Hand snaking around her waist, his fingers interlocked with hers. "Your fault then." She still tried to keep her eyes open, however. "Good thing I'm not leaving early…"

A smile curled on Shane's lips. "So you're flaying out with me?" She nodded. "I'm glad to hear."

"Thank Randy. He helped me make my decision." Tania yawned. "Basically he told me I'd be stupid not to." Suddenly her mind floated back to something Randy h ad said earlier. Glancing down she studied his hand for a moment. There was no wedding band present, however the slight change of colour clearly indicated that at one point of time there had been. She had to mentally stop herself from running a finger over it.

Moving a little closer to him, Tania let her back rest against his chest. "Shane?"

"What is it?"

"I'm glad you're here." Even if she was tired, that familiar feeling of being comfortable had returned and she didn't want it to leave. As for Shane's questionable marital status, she'd inquire about it at another time. Forcing herself to dwell on it too much, Tania sighed. "Even if I said I wouldn't let you in."

"I knew you would." Shane chuckled, the warmth of his breath against her neck. "This is cozy, I'm not sure I'll be able to get back up."

"Then don't."

"People might talk in the morning."

Tania lost the battle to keep her eyes open as her eyelids became heavy. "Let them." Shane already stated that he didn't mind people knowing the status of their relationship, so why should she? Of course unless Randy had a problem with it. "I just want to sleep."

"Mmm." She wasn't sure what Shane was agreeing with. "Sounds like fun." Tania laughed, unsure if he even knew what he was talking about, because she didn't. The sudden realization hit that he was probably half asleep like her.

Silence surrounding the two, Tania listened to the rhythmic sounds of his breathing. Thoughts slipping away, Tania found herself falling asleep with a smile on her face.

oOoOoOo

Stepping into the hotel room, Randy frowned at the fact a light was still on. Looking around the corner, he noticed Dave sitting on the edge of the bed. When he looked up, Randy could tell that something serious was going on. "What's up?"

"She still worth it to you?"

"Who?"

"The girl."

Randy could tell by the tone in Dave's voice that he had a bombshell to drop. "What's going on?"

Picking up a piece of paper from beside him, Dave held it out to Randy. "This was taped to the door when I arrived."

Uncertain, Randy reached out and took the paper. Unfolding it, he read the message inside. "This has to be a joke." Randy stated, looking up at Dave with disbelief. He couldn'tcomprehend what he had just read. "I can't believe what I've gotten her into."

"You couldn't have known."

"If this is true," Randy gestured to the note in his hand, "then we need to go to Vince."

Dave shook his head. "No, Randy, you and Tania need to go to the police."

* * *

**Deceptive-Innocence:** Randy is very charming.  
**WWECenaFan:** Issues or not, I still love Shane. He's my man sigh  
**Insane Zula:** There will be plenty more digs, I'm sure.  
**Latisha C:** I think you and I should have to keep track of Shane 24/7  
**Aph-Roh:** I'll try and get an update for Be Here soon, I've hit a brick wall in writing it.  
**piano gal:** Aww…and because Shane's hot? 


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Groaning, Tania pulled the pillow up over her head in a last attempt to shut out the sun that was creeping in through the side of the curtains. She could feel the warmth and heaviness of a blanket draped over her body. Frowning, she turned to around only to find the bed empty. It seemed that sometime while she was asleep, Shane had left. 

Rolling onto her back, Tania spread her arms out and sighed, she still felt tired. What she really needed was a weekend off in order to get the full rest that she needed. One weekend to simply sleep away. Head dropping to the side, she noticed her cell phone holding down a small piece of paper on the mattress beside her.

Reaching out for it, Tania sat up and propped herself against the headboard behind her. Straightening the paper, she smiled when she realized who it was from. In it, Shane stated that he had been called for an early morning meeting but that he had programmed his cell phone number onto hers so she could call him when she was ready to go.

Glancing at her phone Tania couldn't help but laugh. He was becoming not only a total sweetheart but a bit of a romantic as well. Tossing the covers off of herself, she stood up and gave a big stretch. Hading for her suitcase, she made quick work of changing into jeans and a tank top.

All the while, her mind kept drifting back to the day before that had been, what she would consider, more than eventful. Suddenly Tania had been thrown into a world that scared her. Threatened by a superstar, befriended by another and getting into a sudden and physical relationship with the son of the owner. The man who essentially signed her pay checks.

Eyes rolling, Tania's head turned to the door when she heard someone knocking. Like Shane couldn't have grabbed one of the spare keys from the dresser. Rushing towards it, Tania opened the door grinning from ear to ear "Shane-"

"Shane?" Tania's face dropped at Randy's presence on the other side of the door. "Were you expecting him?" Randy seemed inquisitive all of a sudden.

Tania shrugged. "Yes and no."

Randy didn't seem to accept it. "You were." He was able to read the disappointment on her face. "Why is he coming?"

"I'm flying out with him, remember? The job?" Randy gave a quick half nod and Tania gave a slight sigh of relief. She was more than glad that he decided to change the subject. For some reason, she didn't really feel like explaining what was going on with Shane, more because she didn't even really know herself.

"We need to talk." Randy still seemed serious. "Can I come in?"

Tania held the door open for him to enter. She could sense that something was wrong. He wasn't even really looking at her since he'd arrived. More past her… "Shouldn't you be on a plane by now?"

"Like I said, we need to talk." Pulling a chair out from under the small table, Randy gestured for Tania to take a seat on the bed across from him.

Almost reluctant, Tania slowly made her way over. Resting her arms on her knees, she did her best to try and judge what was going on. "What's wrong?"

Randy sighed, still unable to bring himself to look at Tania. "You need to tell Shane you can't take the job."

"What!"

Holding a hand up, Randy hoped that she would realize he wasn't finished yet. When she didn't say another word, he continued on. "Forget about talking to him, and forget about talking to me. Go back to your job, Tania."

"What's gotten into you?" She couldn't understand the sudden change in him. Had she said something wrong, or found out about Shane? It was also possible that the Randy she had met originally was all an act to pick her up or something. "I don't understand…"

Randy frowned and dug around in his pocket, a moment later revealing a piece of paper to Tania. Slowly, he handed it over and waited for her to inspect it herself. "Dave found it taped to the door. I've pulled you into a situation that you shouldn't be in Tania, and I'm sorry."

Looking at the note, Tania recognized that handwriting immediately. "The sweet slut will be mine. Monday is the day I will have her forget about everyone else, especially you. A woman is nothing more than a man's possession, and I will possess her come hell or high waters." Letting out a huff of disbelief, Tania let her head drop down. "Bastard."

It was in hearing her last word that Randy's head shot up, eyes watching her intently. "You know who wrote it?"

Tania nodded. "Same person who sent the roses to my room last night. The card addressed me as their 'sweet slut'. Not the first time I've been called a slut either." She wasn't about to elaborate on the entire situation for Randy either.

"So you know who wrote this?"

"What a mess I've gotten myself into." Tania reached up to rub her eyes. "Shit."

Randy was becoming rather aggravated with her ignoring him. Reaching out, he grasped her hand and gave it a small tug. It didn't take long for her eyes to return up to his once again. "Who wrote it?"

"Copeland."

Anger boiled in Randy, and when he went to stand up he felt Tania tugging him right back down. "It won't help the matter if you go after him." She rationalized.

"Yeah, it will." It would make him feel a hell of a lot better when he put Adam into a hospital bed somewhere. As far as Randy was concerned, it was the least the fucker deserved. "What would you rather me do?"

"Nothing." He couldn't really do anything if they were going to be honest about it. "When I meet back up with Shane, I'll talk to him about it."

"Shane?" He shook his head with disbelief. "Shane won't give a fuck about it Tania. That's the way it is with him: if there's no gain there's no reason for him to get involved."

With a tug, Tania freed her hand from his. "You're wrong. If I take this to Shane, he'll do something about it."

"Go to the police then. If you want to go to Shane, you might as well just go at discuss this with the cops." Why she would go to Shane was just beyond him. For all Randy knew, it could have been Shane who wrote the note in the first place. Doubtful, yet still possible. "Or Vince. I don't trust Shane to deal with this Tan."

"Well I do. Like it or not, this ends up being my decision and not yours." It was her that was being spoken about in the note, not Randy. She was the one being referred to as 'property'. "If you're right, and Shane doesn't deal with it then I'll go straight to the cops with it."

"Saturday."

Tania cocked an eyebrow. "What about Saturday?"

"If there are no more notes or gifts before Saturday you can have it your way. However, if my Saturday it's not resolved then you will go to both Vince and the police." It wasn't a request, it was an order. It was a serious matter and he wasn't about to let Tania simply brush it off as being nothing. "I'm not about to watch you get hurt."

"And I won't. Adam thinks he can own me, but he can't. Not now and not ever." Tania wouldn't let him think such a thing, and neither would Shane. Despite what Randy thought, she knew that Shane wouldn't let Adam get away with it. "Why didn't you come to me with this last night?"

Randy hesitated. "Figured I'd let you sleep I guess. You looked like you needed it last night, and if I brought all this bullshit to you last night then you wouldn't have gotten any sleep." She had been so exhausted the night before that a couple of times she had nearly dozed off in the car. "That and I couldn't picture you still being up at quarter to two."

"I was." Eyes wandering over the paper once more, Tania frowned. "Hey Rand…look at this." Holding the paper up so he could see what she was talking about, Tania ran a finger along the bottom edge. "The paper's been torn."

"Huh." Randy bit the inside of his cheek. "Look, I've got to catch that plane. If I miss it, then they are out a main event for tonight."

"Guess I'll see you tonight then?" She hoped that by then whatever had gotten into Randy would be gone. Tania preferred the Randy she had met out in the ring with Dave more than the one she was seeing at the moment.

Randy nodded, trying his best to give some sort of smile. "Of course." Sitting up, he started to make his way over to the door. He needed to get out of the room. It came as no surprise to see Tania up almost as quick as him and following close behind. She still didn't know how to react to the entire situation, as a joke or a threat?

Pausing with the door open, Randy turned back to Tania. "Promise me you'll watch out for yourself."

"Girl scouts honour.." She smiled. "Don't worry so much about me Dad." She added with a slight laugh.

Randy didn't find it quite as funny. Slipping out into the hall, he was quick to make his way towards the elevators. When he was sure that Tania's hotel room door was closed, he fished another piece of paper out from his pocket. Using his thumb to straighten it out, his eyes wandered to the tear at the top.

He had been a little shocked when Tania had caught on to the fact that something seemed to have been removed from the note. When she had believe that is was Copeland that had ripped the paper, he had felt both guilty and relieved.

It had been him who tore off the bottom section of the note. Something he had decided when walking down the hall towards her hotel room. He wanted to see how she'd react to the first part of the note before letting her know about the worst part of it.

_She will have my child, I'll ensure of it. In doing so, I'll certify that she will always be connected to me through this life and the next…_

Despite what Tania had told him, he had every intention of confronting Copeland about it. The note was stating that he'd rape her, and it was something that would only happen over Randy's dead body. He wasn't going to do that to her, he owed Tania at least that much for even getting her involved. He should have known better, thought about it first.

oOoOo

Wrapping her arms tight around herself, Tania walked over to the window and let her forehead. Eyes wandering over the parking lot, she felt a sudden wave of relief flood over her when she saw the limo pull up. Door opening, she watched as Shane stepped out. Impeccable timing.

Grabbing her cell phone from the bed, Tania searched until she found Shane's number in the number list. Sending the call, she looked back out the window.

"McMahon speaking."

"Hey." Her voice was suddenly quiet, almost shy. "It's Tania."

"Sleeping Beauty has awoken." Shane's voice chuckled. She watched him stop moving around and lean against a concrete wall that helped contain in a flower garden.

"Look up." When Shane did, she gave a little wave which he gladly returned. "Are you busy?"

There was a moment's hesitation as she watched Shane glance at his watch. "I'm sure I can manage, why?"

"It's about Adam Copeland."

Shane's voice suddenly sounded more serious. "What about him?"

"I think he's threatening me."

She watched Shane look up at her once again. "I'll be up there in a minute."

* * *

**Latisha C:** I was laughing when I wrote it too, so don't worry.  
**piano gal:** I hope the bit with the note is cleared up now!  
**WWECenafan:** Pure heaven indeed. And what do you think of Adam now?  
**Bquinn:** What is Shane's deal? That seems to be the million dollar question.  
** JCEdgeRKO:** I'm mean, I know. But the cliffhangers keep you coming back for more!  
**Jamie L:** See above. Gotta keep you here somehow! 


	19. Chapter Nineteen

When Shane made it up to Tania's hotel room, he was a little surprised to find the door slightly ajar. Not quite sure what to expect, he actually let out a small sigh of relief to see her pacing back and forth. "If you keep doing that you are going to run a hole in the floor you know." 

"Funny." Rolling her eyes, Tania let her arms cross across her chest. Lips pursed, she simply watched Shane for a moment. "Thanks for coming."

"No problem. You said something about Adam threatening you…?"

Tania gave a small nod. "Yeah. This was brought to my attention just a short time ago." Fingertips trailing over the note on the table, Tania held it out for Shane to take. She watched him gently tug it from her fingers and open it. Eyes scanning over the words, he frowned and crumpled it up.

"It's a joke. The guy is all bark and no bite Tania. I wouldn't be worried at all." Shane assured. Testing the weight, Shane tossed it across his body and into the garbage can. "You're sure it's him though?"

With a heavy sigh, Tania fell onto the bed. "Oh yeah. Adam's the only one that has been referring to me as a slut. It has to be him." Tania had to laugh at it a bit. To the normal person she might actually appear to be nothing more than a slut. She was 'with' Shane in some sense of the word and getting to hang around Randy all the time. Two of the hottest WWE stars on each of her arms.

"Like I said, don't worry about it." Crawling onto the bed, Shane was careful to hold his weight up overtop of Tania. Giving a small smile, he simply gazed over her for a moment. "You are so beautiful."

Tania couldn't find any words to say. It had been the last thing she expected. All she did was watch as Shane's body slowly hovered closer to hers, his soft lips just inches away from hers. The sudden urge to kiss him again was creeping up in her. The desire to feel wanted.

Shane also must have had the same desire, because without any warning his mouth descended upon hers. The pressure of his lips against hers caused her to moan, mouth parting just slightly. Shane saw that as his opportunity and allowed for his tongue to slip just inside.

It was as though all coherent thought began to slip her mind and reaching up, Tania allows her arms to snake around his neck. Pulling him closer, she arched her body up along his and the kiss grew hungrier. Never in her past had she become to physical with a guy after such a short time before, but as clichéd as it sounded he wasn't just any guy.

He was sweet, charming and good looking. He made her feel special, and wanted. Wasn't that what every woman wanted? When Shane's thigh slipped between her legs and pressed up against her, Tania's mind suddenly became a jumble of words and thoughts. All she could understand was the feel of his touch on her body.

"Tania-" Shane finally gasped, breaking away from the kiss. Nuzzling into her neck, he inhaled the aroma of her perfume. "We need to stop."

"No we don't." She didn't want to, he didn't want to, where was the problem?

Shane sighed, his breath tickling the side of her neck. "Yeah, we do. If this goes any further then we won't make the plane." To prove his point, Shane sat up. Up until Shane mentioning it, Tania had pretty much forgotten about flying out to the next show on the McMahon jet.

"Yeah, I momentarily forgot about that." Bracing herself up on her arms, Tania bit the inside of her lip. "So you're sure I shouldn't be worried about Adam at all?"

Shane gave a small nod. "Totally. Look, if it makes you feel better I'll go and talk to him. Let him know that if he even thinks about trying anything that he'll be hitting the unemployment line faster than he can say heavyweight champion."

A smile played on her lips in hearing the championship metaphor. Tania always thought it was funny that for how long Adam had been part of the company and in singles competition that he hadn't won the title. She wondered if it had anything to do with the obvious history between him and Shane. "Thank you."

Seeing the uncertainty on her voice, and the unsure ness in her voice, Shane slipped off the bed and leaned in front of her. Hand resting on her knees Shane smiled. "Trust me. I won't let anything happen to you. No one will hurt you, especially Adam."

"I know." Tania assured. "I guess this has just been quite a bit going on for me. It's only been, what? Two days, really."

"Yeah, it has." Shane was a little shocked himself. Suddenly he was thrown into this big mess over some girl he hadn't really gotten to know. He was head over heel for her, attracted both physically and sexually.

With a quick pull of her hands out from under her, Tania fell back flat onto the bed. "I don't regret it though. Just so you know."

Shane chuckled, turning to look at Tania. "Good. And for the record, I don't regret it either. You definitely are different from all the other women."

"All the other women?" Raising an eyebrow, Tania was definitely intrigued. She wanted to know how she was being compared to the rest of the loves that had been in Shane's life, not that she even considered herself close to being his love. "Pray tell…"

"You know what I meant Tania."

Chuckling, she knew she Shane had her. "Damn. Here I was hoping that you'd kiss and tell so I'd know where I would compare." Tania teased. Brushing a strand of hair out of her face, she turned her head to look at Shane. "What is this, anyhow?"

"What is this, what?"

"This thing. Whatever is going on between you and I." Tania was curious if his idea of where their relationship was going remained the same.

Rolling onto his side and letting his arm sling over her stomach, Shane chuckled. "Don't worry Tania, I was serious about what I said before. I'd really love for you to consider trying to have this become a serious relationship."

"Isn't this a little quick?"

"Anything that's worth something in life entails that you have to take a risk." Shane pointed out. Things weren't given to you for free. Even growing up in a family with money he had learned that lesson.

"Wow. You just went all philosophical on me." A moment of silence passed between the two of them before they both broke into a fit of giggles. Lying on the bed for a bit, they enjoyed the moment and each other's company.

"You want some help taking your stuff down to the limo?"

Tania calmed herself down and looked up. "Limo?"

"Of course." Shane affirmed. "You're riding with me, and I ride in style. In luxury." He wanted her right close next to him the entire time. Though he had assured her that Adam was to be of no concern, he still wanted to keep an eye out. He had no idea what games Adam was playing and knew that they needed to be stopped almost immediately.

* * *

**Katy:** Thanks. I don't know if I'd ever make writing a living though. More of a pass time.  
**RKOs My Hero:** Sorry for the delay in updates  
**Insane Zulu:** Asswipe! I love it.  
**Latisha C:** Yes, what is going on with Adam?  
**WWECenaFan:** Smart cookie. You aren't quite right, but I like your thinking.  
**PianoGal:** Glad you like Shane. He's fun to write.  
**Roh:** THANK YOU  
**BQuinn:** Aww, Shane's all sugar and spice-everything nice!  
**Ajepkennedy:** So many questions, and so many answers!  
**DancinonDreams:** Shane is very yummy. I can't see how anyone wouldn't like him.  
**TheRealbitch:** Like before, I apologize for the delay in updates. 


	20. Chapter Twenty

With a sigh, Randy glanced back out the plane window. For some reason, he didn't feel right leaving Tania alone. The sudden urge to protect her had washed over him. Was it guilt for bringing her into all of this? Getting her caught up with Shane and Adam? There was a very good chance. 

"Seriously, man. If you are that worried about Tania give her a call."

"I would, but I don't know her cell number." It was a little piece of information he neglected to ask for. Stupid now that he thought about it.

Dave rolled his eyes. "I'm sure she's okay on the McMahon jet. What can Shane really do to her while they are on it?" He was sick and tired of seeing Randy moping around the entire flight. "And as long as she is with him, she's not around Adam."

"Yeah but I'm not sure who is worse out of those two." Randy admitted. He didn't trust either of them as far as he could throw them. "I'd hate to see Shane using Tania as part of his personal war against Adam."

"You think he'd do that?"

Randy snorted, turning to look at Dave. "It's Shane that we are talking about here."

"Still, from what I've heard he seems pretty taken in by her." Dave pointed out. He had heard rumblings of some new girl that was making him seem more pleasant to be around.

"He was also pretty taken in by Marissa." Randy had a point.

"Call Shane then." If Tania was with Shane, and Randy was that worried about her he could always call McMahon. It would be more than obvious the two would be together. If Randy refused, then obviously he wouldn't be as worried as he thought. "He can just hand the phone over to her, you can talk to her and hear that everything is alright."

Randy let out another sigh. Dave was right. What harm could come with Tania being on the plane with Shane? It wasn't like they were going to be alone on the flight or anything.

oOoOoOo

Clinging to his shirt, Tania desperately tried to pull Shane closer to her. As it turned out, they were the only two taking the flight out. Inwardly, she couldn't help but wonder if Shane had planned the entire thing.

"You're kisses are so…" Head swooping down again, Shane brushed his lips against hers, "addictive." It was the only word he could use to describe it. Again and again he pressed his mouth against hers, tongue tracing the fine contours of her lips. Hand sliding up the outside of her thigh, it rested about mid calf.

"Shane?" Lifting his head slightly, Shane looked at Tania with a raised eyebrow. "How can this feel so right after such a short time?" She had to admit, they were taking things a little faster than what could be considered normal.

As he sat up, Shane pulled Tania into his lap. Gently, he pushed her hair to the side so that he could rest his chin in the curve of her neck. "Because it is right. That's the only reason I can come up with."

Laughing, she entwined her fingers with his. She couldn't have asked for a better answer from anyone. It only confirmed her own thoughts and got rid of her fears. Looking down, her mind suddenly drifted back to his finger. Running her hand over where his wedding band used to be, her brow furrowed.

"Just ask."

"Pardon?" Tania was a little caught off guard by his statement.

"It's about the third time I've seen you looking at my hand. I know what you want to ask, so just ask it. I won't be offended." Shane's laughter vibrating against her ear sent a slight shiver down her spine. There was something husky in his voice that drove her crazy. A raw passion…

"You were married?"

Pulling their hands up, Shane glanced at his finger himself. "Yes. Her name was Marissa, I married her a while back."

Giving a slight nod, Tania was a little shocked by his honesty. She was also a little surprised that she hadn't heard anything about Shane being married before all this started. It was the kind of thing that usually travelled around in the company. "Didn't work out?"

"No." Shane admitted. "We grew up living across the road from each other. There was something special between us, and I'll still admit to loving her if asked. I guess in the end it just happened to be that knowing each other for so long, we weren't fully aware of what else was out there."

"That first love type of thing." In a way, she could relate to what Shane was saying. Even though it ended in heartache, a person always remembered their first love. The first person that they gave their heart to fully. Ignorance of not knowing heartache stopping them from being cautious. She guessed that Shane and Marissa had just taken the relationship one step further before realizing that.

"Pretty much, yes." He could tell that she was a little uncomfortable talking about it. Then again, it was a big thing to keep from her in a way. The fact that in a way he was still trying to get over his marriage to Marissa. "But I'm more than ready to move on with my life."

This brought a bit of a smile to Tania's face. The idea that he wanted to continue on in his life and that he wanted to do it with her. That serious relationship he had been talking about earlier. "Time is the only thing that heals." It was what Tania always told herself when things were rough.

"It doesn't change things with us does it? Knowing that I was married?" He was a little curious as to how she would take it all. in the grand scheme of things it wasn't that big of a deal. Divorce was a common thing these days. But he didn't know what Tania's values and beliefs were. He didn't know how she would be affected by it.

"Why would it?" As far as Tania was concerned, everyone had a past. Some were just more colourful than others. "Clearly your relationship with her is through. It would be stupid to let a little something like that ruin whatever possibilities you and I have together."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

Shane laughed. "For giving me a chance. I meant everything that I said before." Moving his head to the side, Shane began to press small butterfly kisses against the warmth skin of her neck. The taste of her skin, the feel of it on his lips. He loved everything about it. Almost greedily, he couldn't help but think about what it would be like to make love to her. "I can't wait for tonight."

"Neither can I." Tania agreed, head rolling slightly to allow him more access. Closing her eyes, Tania couldn't imagine finding a better flight if she tried. Everything she wanted, and even the man she wanted, were suddenly all at her fingertips.

oOoOoOo

'So you are more than certain you aren't into this girl?" Dave couldn't help but ask again. Something in Randy's voice seemed more than doubtful. Not only that, but for the amount of trouble he was going through just to protect the sudden new friend of his seemed to be out of a little more than friendship.

He had to admit through, from the time he had spent with Tania she seemed like a very alluring person. A genuine friend in the flesh.

"I'm certain." Randy assured Dave. "I don't think anything would ever happen between us. I could be wrong, but that romantic spark just isn't there. We're just two people who have similar interests which makes for great conversations I guess."

"And that dinner wasn't a date?"

Randy shook his head. Why couldn't people see that just because a guy and girl went out together it didn't mean they were dating. "For the last time, that was bribery. A way to get her to go out and sing the anthem." He had to do something before Shane beat him to it.

"Just asking because to most of the guys in the locker room, it seemed to come off as being something more." Dave hadn't been the only one wondering what was going on. Of course, if Tania became as involved with Shane as some people were saying, Randy wouldn't come close to having a chance. Everyone knew better than to screw around with a McMahon possession - and that went double for their women. "And as your friend, it's my job to get the truth."

"Like I said, the truth is we're just friends. And excuse me for trying to help a friend that's gotten herself into a big mess no thanks to me. If Shane and Adam are just using her to get at each other's throats, then I can't help but hate myself for it. I was the one who made the introductions."

"Hmm." Dave could understand in a way, but doubt was still stopping him from seeing it completely from Randy's point of view. He still believed that somewhere in his heart, Randy cared for Tania more than a friend. It was the only way to explain why he was doing what he was. "What are you going to do about the Copeland situation?"

"Keep him in my eyesight, for starters." If Randy kept an eye on Adam then at least he would be able to get some idea as to what the blonde was up to. There was no way he'd let Adam lay a single finger on her. And in some strange way, he almost believe Tania when she said that Shane wouldn't either.

* * *

_Thanks guys. I just wanted to let you know that if you go to my site on the left hand panel there is a link to an awards site. Sweet Talkin' Woman as well as several other fics (I believe 'Be Here' is actually one as well) are up for awards. The site is Thiala dot net (of course, with a period for the dot since I can't put sites in this) and can also be found through my profile._

**Katy:** Here's your update!  
**Insane Zula:** Yes, Shane did seem to ignore it a bit didn't he?  
**WWECenaFan:** Roll the dice Shane, roll the dice  
**Devin:** Glad that you're liking it! Hopefully you keep reading.  
**Pianogal:** Randy will play into things, don't worry. As for Shane, you'll be surprised  
**RKO's My Hero:** I'll make you happier with another update!  
**Latisha C:** They will most definitely get interesting  
**DancinonDreams:** Yes, he's still very yummy. And yes, he did play the note off a little to calmly.


	21. Chapter Twenty One

Walking down the steps off of the jet, Tania kept her hand firm in Shane's. She had to admit, it had been the most relaxing flight she had ever been on. And of course, she was certain there couldn't have been any better company. 

"So, what's the agenda going to be like?" Tania questioned, turning back to watch Shane use his free hand to put his sunglasses on. For a moment, she regretted putting hers into her suitcase instead of her purse.

"For today?" Tania gave a small nod. "I figure if we go to the arena first then we will have more time to do whatever we want. It's called freedom." He laughed as he tried to paint the picture in front of her with a wave of his hand. She just joined him and shook her head.

Waiting at the bottom of the stairs, Tania pushed closer to Shane. "I guess that makes sense."

"You can meet up with Randy there for a few minutes too. At least that way you guys can touch base…" Shane seemed to be waiting for her reaction to it. He still wasn't sure how Randy played into everything, and that meant he would be a threat. "Unless you want to phone him, of course."

"Nah. If I meet him, I meet him. If not then oh well."

"You're sure?"

Tania laughed. "You're starting to sound like a jealous man again Shane." To her, it was almost cute. The mention of one man making him so uncomfortable.

"Should I be?"

"Course not." Why did she get the impression no matter how man times she explained it, Shane wouldn't grasp the concept. "Randy and I have no chemistry. It would never work. To be honest, there's nothing more than a friendship there as far as I'm concerned."

To prove her point, Tania stood up on her tip toes and lightly brushed her lips against Shane's. "I suppose it makes me feel better."

Leaning down, Shane hooked an arm under Tania's legs and picked her up. Tossing her up slightly, he adjusted how she was cradled in his arms. With a stupid grin on his face, Shane began to spin around.

"Shane!" Tania squealed, arms latching on around his neck. She felt like she was going to fall. "Put me down!"

"Why? I like you right here." It felt good having her in his arms. Knowing that she belonged to him made him feel almost macho. Plus, he had to admit, it was great to know he had something that Adam wanted but couldn't have. "You still worried about the note from Adam?"

Up until that point, Tania had forgotten about it. "Yeah. I am. I don't know him, and therefore I don't know what he's capable of. I think that is what is getting to me the most." If she knew Adam a little better then she'd be able to believe Shane when he said that Adam was all bark. But she didn't. That was cause for caution.

"I won't let anything happen."

"So you keep saying." Stretching her feet out, Tania felt Shane placing her back down on the ground. "And for some reason, I believe you." "I'm glad to hear that." It actually did mean something to Shane that she was willing to do so. It was hard to explain how things were with them. He wasn't even sure that he could. Surprisingly, Shane found things moving a completely different way than even he imagined. He was beginning to feel things he hadn't felt since Marissa first came into his life.

Letting a smile play on his lips, Shane tightened his grasp around Tania.

oOoOoOo

"So are you going to help Monday or not?" Adam asked, tossing his bag into the trunk of the rental car. Slamming the trunk, he looked up at his friend with raised eyebrow.

"Like I said, I'm not helping you ruin that woman's life. I'm sure Shane's doing a good enough job of it already." He wished that Adam would just give up on it already. Any sane person who knew about the situation was going to see that somebody was going to get hurt. In fact, knowing the two men that were involved, it could go even farther. "So forget it."

"Jay, I need this!" Adam begged.

All his friend could do was roll his eyes. "I'm not doing it Adam."

"Shane and Tania separated. That's all I need to have happen." He could do the rest from there. Jay was his best friend, why couldn't he do something as simple as what he was asking? "Talk to Shane about a story line or something. Please."

"No!" There was no way Adam was going to get him to do it. "Adam, I'm telling you this because you're like a brother to me. What you are doing is wrong. What Shane's doing is wrong. Tania is going to get hurt. Can you live with yourself if something down right horrible happens?"

Adam snorted. "You make it sound like she'd kill herself or something."

"Because it's a possibility! You're playing with someone's life here." Leaning against the door of the car, Jay turned away. He really didn't want to deal with this right now. Adam's stubbornness. He still couldn't believe that both Adam and Shane felt the need to use Tania like a tug of war rope. She was a real person with feelings, feelings that were going to get hurt. "You know what, I'm going to ride in with Jericho."

He didn't even give Adam the chance to argue. Slamming the door close, he broke out into a jog back towards the hotel.

oOoOoOo

"Jake?" Randy was a little uncertain as he approached the man as he couldn't quite remember what he looked like. He had only seen the man with Tania for short periods of time once or twice. "Jake Brinson?"

The guy set down the piece of equipment and turned towards Randy. "Yes?"

"Look, I need to ask you a big favour…" He felt strange asking it of Jake, but who else could he go to? "It's about Tania."

"Is she okay?" Jake frowned, suddenly concerned about his friend. From the first moment that Tania had started talking to Randy he couldn't help but feel that way. The crew and the performers lived in two completely different worlds. It had always been that way. "Did something happen?"

Sliding his hands into his pockets, Randy shrugged. "That's the thing. I'm not sure. I think I may have gotten her into a bit of trouble."

"Trouble how?"

"I think Adam and Shane are using Tania as a way to get at one another. She's going to get hurt, and I can't help think that it's my fault."

Letting out a sigh, Jake motioned for Randy to follow him. The last thing they needed was for someone else to hear the conversation. Slipping into the back, Jake opened a door to his trailer and led Randy inside. "You need to tell me everything."

Sitting down on the one chair, Randy ran a hand through his hair. He couldn't figure out how to explain it, and it probably sounded absurd. "When I introduced Shane to Tania, he started paying a lot of attention to her. Apparently him and Adam were trying to see who could ask her out first."

"And the winner was?"

"Shane." He could see the reaction on Jake's face and imagined it probably wasn't much different than his. "But Adam has been threatening her. I'm not sure that Tania realizes what she has gotten herself into."

"How do I fit into this?" Jake was still trying to digest all that Randy had told him. From having to meet with him on several occasions, Jake knew what Shane was like. He always had a motive for everything that he did.

Randy almost smiled. "I need you to talk to her and find out if everything is alright. If I do it, I'm afraid how it will look. I don't know her like you do, and for me to suddenly pry into her life…"

"It's cool. I understand where you're coming from." Tania would probably open up more to someone she knew and trusted then someone she had just met. Actually, he was surprised she was opening up as much as she was to Shane and Randy. In a way, it wasn't a bad thing either. Jake often wished she would get out more, just not like this. "I'll do my best to talk to her as quick as I can."

"I appreciate it Jake." Randy glanced down at his hand and frowned. He had been peeling at a patch of skin with is thumb nail. Definitely a sign of nervousness with him. Of course, this wasn't the typical situation he found himself in either. "This had become so complicated so fast."

"Reminds me of a really bad soap opera." Jake noted under his breath. Sometimes the backstage drama was unbelievable. It was a shame that this time Tania was going to be the one caught up in it all. "You ah, really seem to care for her."

"I know what you're thinking, and the answer is no."

Jake laughed. Clearly it hadn't been the first time someone had mentioned something to Randy. He wasn't the only one seeing that there was a little more than what Randy would admit to. "Are you sure about that? Because to me it sounds like a little bit of denial."

"The chemistry isn't there." Randy informed. Why couldn't people understand that? It was a general assumption that when a male and a female happened to hang out with one another then there was some sort of relationship going on. Whatever happened to friendship? "Look, if something were to happen to Tania, then I'd feel downright horrible about it. I'm the one who introduced her to these people."

"Hey, I was just asking. There's no need to get all emotional over it." Jake teased. He never meant to offend Randy, and yet that was how it appeared. "Do you know what's going on with Tania over the next couple of day?"

"She was flying out here with Shane. Something about singing a few papers to take over Lilian's job temporarily for the next week or so until she's able to come back. I didn't get her cell phone number so I can't exactly tell you." Then again, with the way things were going, anything was possible. She could be moving into the McMahon mansion by the end of the week after eloping with Shane in some cheap Vegas chapel.

"You don't have her cell number?" Jake was actually a little surprised with that. "Got yours with you? I can give it to you if you'd like."

Looking up, Randy reached into the pocket of his coat. "Here." he handed the little silver phone over to Jake. Tonight, he was definitely going to make the call to Tania. Things needed to be worked out and quick. If Tania were to even know what the last part of the note was, she'd probably on a plane home. In a way, he was regretting never showing it to her.

Some days, he hated himself. This was one of them. There was a good chance that Adam was going to try and rape Tania next Monday. There was also a chance that he could succeed. If that were to happen, how could he live with himself knowing that he could have prevented it? He had to tell her.

* * *

**RKOs My Hero:** Thanks. I have this constant fear that this will go stale all of a sudden.  
**pianogal:** It was a plan by Shane to have them alone on the plane. Can you blame the guy?  
**Untouchable1400:** I'm glad I can make you think different of Shane. I love how your thinking about all this.  
** WWECenaFan:** Shane does, doesn't he? I think Randy's biggest problem is him.  
**Kate:** I actually kind of like Tania and Shane. Then again, I'm writing it.  
**Latisha C:** I guess we are just seeing a different side of Randy.  
**Deceptive-Innocence:** So many guys, so little time! 


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

Hand running along the material of the seat, Tania felt herself grinning from ear to ear. She could honestly say that she had never been in a limo before. It was definitely an experience of a lifetime for her. Sitting to the side, the dimmed atmosphere created it all. 

"I love it how you smile like that." Shane noted, leaning back in his seat as his arms stretched out along the top.

"Like what?"

"Like you're taking so much joy in something so little. This is all new to you, isn't it?"

Tania laughed. "Is it that obvious?" She watched him nod. "I'm not used to this kind of treatment. Usually I have to work for everything. And even then…it's not much. Seems silly, really. A limo ride holding this much excitement for me."

Leaning forward, Shane scooted along next to Tania. "Not really. I'm glad to see that you're enjoying yourself. Knowing that this is making you happy makes me happy. And trust me, in time you'll end up hating limos so enjoy it while lasts." Tania laughed at his last statement. She could imagine with the amount of time that he spent in a limo that he'd want to spend as little time in one as possible. "If you think this is grand, wait until tonight."

"Shouldn't we think about stopping by a hotel sometime tonight too?" Tania suddenly realized that she wasn't booked anywhere. Not only that, but it meant her luggage wouldn't have anywhere to go.

"Don't worry about it. I've got that all covered already." He had taken care of that little problem before ever stepping foot onto the jet. He had even made sure that they two had rooms next to one another. The benefit of that connecting door could definitely come into play if things went right at dinner. "You're stuff will be in a hotel by the time we get the paper work done."

For some reason, Tania wasn't surprised he had that all taken care of. "Wow."

There was a silence for a moment with the two of them sitting beside one another. Tania didn't mind it at all. In fact, it was kind of nice in the sense that she could take a breathe and let everything begin to sink in. A lot had gone on since Randy first came to her with his favour. "You know, I don't know that much about you."

Tania laughed at Shane's less than subtle hint of wanting to know more about her. "Well, I'm an only child. You already know I went to school for art. I live in a little apartment in Toronto because that's where my last boyfriend lived."

"Toronto? You're Canadian?"

"No. I'm technically American, but I have dual citizenship." Rick had made sure of that. Wanting her to be able to live in Canada. It was his intentions that if she ever got pregnant, she'd be able to stay in Ontario so the kids could be born there. "Comes in handy. Besides, Canada's not a bad place to live."

"Beautiful city. I always love it when we get to go there for a show." Shane agreed. The city had actually homed a couple of pay-per-view events. It also helped that the Toronto Skydome could fit so many people into it. "Course, I can't imagine you spend a lot of time there."

He had that fact right. She was surprised that she was actually able to remain in the apartment for the amount of time she spent away from it. "It happens. I have to have some place to call home after all."

"That you do." Letting his head fall to the side, Shane watched her for a minute. There was something about her that he still couldn't put his finger on. Whatever it was, it was drawing him in. Making him become even more attracted to her than he was before.

"Thanks for taking the job by the way. Helping us take Lilian's position while she's off letting her voice rest up." He wasn't sure he had told her how appreciative of it he was yet. There were other people that could fill the position, yes, but RAW had always prided itself of the fact that it had been a woman who was their announcer. "Helping me out."

"You've more than showed that." Tania laughed. Aside from the fact that Adam decided to rain on her parade, Tania had been having a wonderful time with Shane. He had treated her just short of a princess.

Joining in on her laughing, Shane moved over to sit next to Tania. Hand reaching up, he gently ran his fingers over her cheek. "How is it that you do this to me?"

"Excuse me?" Tania didn't understand what he meant. She had lost him the moment he moved next to her. There was something warming in both his eyes and his touch that had her intrigued and yet concerned.

"How is it that you make me feel this way after knowing you for so little time. Make me fall head over heels in love with you?"

Tania's heart nearly stopped, unable to believe what he was saying. Swallowing, she looked down at the seat and at Shane's hand which was laying lightly on top of hers. It had become a familiar site as of late.

"Guess I'm just lucky…" She noted under her breath. Suddenly she was afraid to bring her eyes up to his for fear of what she might see in them. Things were definitely going further than she ever thought they were.

Above her, Shane snorted. "If anyone is the lucky one Tania, it's me." He had managed to snag her before anyone else had. Get his claws into her and win her heart over beating out any other competition. "I've found someone that I actually enjoy being with. Someone I know isn't just a gold digger after my money and fame."

"Are you sure about that?" Tania teased as a coy smiled played at her lips. For all Shane knew it could have been a plot to get the millions of dollars that the prodigal son actually had. "Maybe you just ruined my entire plan…"

Rolling his eyes, Shane gave Tania a playful nudge. "Right, and I'm the king of Scotland."

"You mean not only are you rich but royalty as well? Wow! Did I ever l luck out." In a full blown grin now, Tania looked up only to find Shane's lips suddenly come crashing down on hers. The kiss wasn't soft or passionate as usual, but simply full of need. Shane's need for her that was almost a mirror image of her need for him. It was the kind of kiss that if you saw it on the street you would roll your eyes in almost a disgusted way. Neither Shane or Tania really dwelled on that thought.

As Shane pulled back, Tania found herself gasping for a breath. Chest heaving, she noticed that something in Shane's eyes had changed. There was an unmistakable look of desire in them, she decided as she licked her lips. Shane's hand slipped away from hers and soon replaced itself on her thigh just above the knee. Lips meeting up with her once again, Shane allowed it to linger. It wasn't until the hand on her thigh began to move up did he feel her lips part beneath his.

Tania was more than aware of what the possible outcome of their limo ride would be, and in all actuality she didn't care. Shane made her feel wanted, an emotion that she hadn't let herself experience in a few years. Hands reaching up around Shane's neck, Tania pulled him closer. It wasn't until they felt the limo actually stop that they pulled apart. "The arena?" Tania questioned with a raise of her eyebrow.

Pulling back from her, Shane glanced out the window and nodded. "I'm afraid so." They were both clearly disappointed that they seemed to be interrupted once again. "We have all the time in the world though…"

There was a small laugh from Tania when she picked up on what Shane had been implying.

"And if I don't want to wait?"

"Then I'm sure there's an empty locker room or two in the building that have a lock on the door." With how quick he had replied, Tania could not help but wonder how many times he had partaken in such an activity in the past. Then again, the guy did spend most of his time inside arenas. When you needed some lovin' you got it where you could.

"You amuse me McMahon, you really do." Tania shook her head as the limo door was suddenly opened for the two of them.

OOoOoOo

"Please tell me you talked some common sense into him?" Despite how quiet and scratchy her voice was, Lilian was determined to get some answers from Dave. It was bad enough that she couldn't actually be there to help play matchmaker - her favourite roll of all.  
Rolling his eyes, Dave sighed. "How many times am I going to have to give you shit for talking?" She was still technically under doctor's orders to refrain from using her voice.

"I'm not going to spend all that time text messaging you Dave. It's a real pain in the ass in case you hadn't noticed."

"Oh, I have." In fact, there were days that Dave wished he could strangle the generous who came up with the idea of text messaging. The buttons were far too small and his fingers far too large for him to ever actually type a reasonable response. Besides, how hard was it to select a few buttons and just call the person? "And I'm serious about flying back home and duck taping your mouth shut."

Lilian laughed. "You wouldn't do it. How would I eat then?"

"You wouldn't." It was as simple as that.

There was a pause from Lilian's end of the phone and Dave could tell that she was trying to think about something. "Then I'd starve to death and you'd be without sex. What would you do then?"

"Do you honestly want me to answer?" Dave snickered. If she was going to ask those questions then he damn well was going to give her a smart ass answer. "Because I'm not sure if you realize this, but there are millions of other fish in the sea…"

"If I were there, I'd so smack you upside the head." Breaking full out into laughter this time, Dave shook his head. Sighing, Lilian moved the conversation back to the original topic. "Did you talk to Randy?"

Dave was really starting to get annoyed with this entire thing. He knew it was going to get blown more out of proportion than it really should. "Yes. The guy's still in denial. At times I think he's crazy for her, and at other times I think he's just trying to play big brother." He had neglected to tell her anything about the note that Randy had received from presumably Adam. "I think we should just let things pan out on there own. There are far too many people involved as is."

"Still…I'd rather see her end up with Randy than Shane McMahon. The guys just-"

"Manipulative? Conniving? Slimy? Two-faced?" Those were a few out of hundreds of adjectives he could think of that could be associated with Shane. Of course, they differed depending on who you were talking to.

"Don't forget possessive, sadistic and inhumane." Lilian had to add in a couple of her own personal favourites. "It would be a shame for Tania to possibly be the one for Randy and yet have her slip through his fingers because of Shane. We've all seen how some of his relationships have gone."

"Hmm." Dave agreed, unsure of any actual words to use as a response. Lilian basically felt the same way about the situation that he did. Tania would be good for Randy. The type of girl that would be able to keep him level headed through the entire situation. Yet if McMahon got to her first, there would be a good chance she'd end up leaving the company and never returning. "I'll tell you what Lil, if I can get Tania on her own I'll try talking to her instead of Randy. See how serious things have become between her and Shane as well as if there are any feelings for Randy."

"That's all I ask."

"Good. Now I'm going to hang up the phone and you're not going to talk again. I mean it Lilian." He could almost picture the bored look on Lilian's face

"Alright Dave!" She more than got the point. "I love you."

Dave smiled. "I love you too Lilian."

* * *

_Thanks guys! Because of you, I have reached over 100 reviews for Sweet Talkin' Woman! I know people say reviews don't matter, but in a way I believe that they do. It helps a reader through tough times or when they are in a slum. If they aren't sure where to go with the story, there is always a review or two that can give you some insight into how the plot should unfold. You guys are just as important (if not more) than the authors here themselves!_

_I'd also like to thank anyone who voted for Sweet Talkin' Woman at the Libarary Awards. It won two awards for Best Incomplete Fiction and Best Title_

_  
Thiala

* * *

_

**RKOs My Hero:** The last part of the note was actually mentioned a while back, when Randy left Tania's hotel room after telling her about the first part of the note.  
**Ajepkennedy:** I'm sure you'll see a Randy/Shane confrontation eventually  
**Insane Zula:** Sorry for taking so long!  
**pianogal:** I like how you're thinking of this in that way. It's actually not far off from how I initially looked at it.  
**Latisha C:** Now…where is chapter 23.…?  
**WWECenaFan:** I don't think Shane knows what is going on, lmao.  
**DancinonDreams:** Denial ain't just a river in Egypt baby!  
**Deceptive-Innocence:** Now where would be the fun in giving you a hint?  
**Devin:** June is always an extremely busy month for me. I'm back though!


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

With a heavy sigh, Tania tapped her foot against the cement. She had been leaning against the wall with her arms crossed against her chest for close to ten minutes with no sign of Shane. He had explained that he had to track down one of the management members in order to get copies of the papers she'd have to sign and would return faster then a blink of an eye. In the last second alone she had blinked twice. 

Rolling her eyes, she briefly wondered if Randy was at the arena yet. At least then she'd have a bit of company until Shane returned. Though Shane had assured her the whole thing was only going to take a few minutes, Tania was starting to get the impression that it was going to be much longer.

"Excuse me, are you Miss Bailey?" In hearing her name being called, Tania's head shot up to notice her visitor. Though she had never really bumped into him or actually spoken to him, she recognized him to be the newest edition to the roster - Chris Masters.

"Please, it's just Tania." She had always despised formality.

Chris gave a small nod of acknowledgement followed by a smile. "Well then Tania, Shane asked me to come and get you. He would like you to wait for him in the locker room. Mentioned something about taking longer than he thought so wanted you to be able to wait in comfort."

That definitely sounded like Shane. In a way, she was almost starting to get annoyed with the way that he was doing everything he could to make her comfortable. To treat her like a princess. "Did he say he was going to be long?"

"I'm not sure, he didn't say." Chris shrugged. Glancing down at his watch, he gave a small frown. "Come on, I'll show you where it is."

Unfolding her arms, Tania jogged up so she was behind Chris and followed him down the hall. In all actuality, she probably could have found the locker room on her own. They had turned down two corridors before Chris finally held the third door on the left open for her. "Here we are."

"Thanks." Slipping by Chris, she made her way into the locker room. Frowning, Tania turned to try and find the light switch on the wall. "Little help here Chris?" Her only response was the closing of the door leaving her in total darkness.

Cursing under her breath, Tania fumbled along the wall in hopes of finding the light switch. Up and down then side to side, her hand still continued to feel nothing but the brick wall beneath her touch. When she decided to turn back to the door and use the light from the hall to help her, panic suddenly struck. Jiggling the door handle again, her worse fears were confirmed - it was locked.

"Somebody help me!" Tania screamed as she pounded as hard as she could on the door with her fist. It was her hopes that in passing by, someone would hear her and open the door. "Please! I'm locked in!" Seconds passing and no help arriving, Tania gave the door a final kick. It appeared that she would have to wait until Shane showed up before getting out of the room. "Just my luck. As if being all alone in the hall wasn't bad enough."

"Who said that you were alone?" The sudden sensation of his voice made her jump. Even in the dark Tania knew that the voice belonged to Adam.

"Fuck you Adam! Open this door right now." She wasn't in the mood to play his sick and twisted games. All she wanted was to sign the papers and leave with Shane. Go out for dinner like he had planned for the evening.

Adam laughed. "So have you fucked him yet?"

"Excuse me!" Tania couldn't believe his audacity. "How dare you-"

"I mean, a slut like you can't possibly go more than a couple of days without spreading your legs for someone." He didn't even give her the chance to finish before cutting her off. Tania even wondered if he was talking to himself more so than her. "Isn't that right?"

When Adam's hand reached out to brush her hair off of her shoulder, Tania knew she had enough. "I don't think my sex life is any of your business, Adam. As far as I'm concerned, your just jealous that Shane has something you don't."

This brought even more laughter from him. "See, that's where your wrong. If I want you, I'll get you. You can consider that to be a promise little girl. See, McMahon had to learn that he can't have everything that he wants. That eventually money and seduction aren't going to work anymore."

"You're delusional!"

"Am I?" It sounded more like amusement from Adam than anything else. Reaching out he gripped Tania's shoulder and began to back her into the wall. With the sudden burst of light that flooded the room when Adam turned on the lights, she was both blinded and defenceless. "Okay."

"When Shane shows up…"

Adam laughed at her all to empty threat. "Haven't you figured it out yet? Shane isn't coming. I paid Chris to lie to you."

The expression on Tania's face suddenly faded away. Here she was, locked in the locker room with Adam, and no one even knew where she was. "Adam, let me out now." As hard a she was trying, the panic was still slipping into Tania's voice.

Reaching out, Adam twirled a lock of her hair around his finger. "Oh my silly little slut. It's going to take a lot more than that for me to let you go." Laughing, he glanced over her face. "You never did answer my question though. Have you fucked him yet?"

"I've made it clear already that I'm not answering that."

Adam laughed a little louder this time. "I'm going to interpret that as being a no. I mean, come on. If you had slept with him you'd be throwing that in my face right now just to piss me off."

"A lady never kisses then tells." It was a lame comeback, even Tania knew it, but she was running out of options. Adam had her pinned to the wall and was far too close for her comfort.

"And you are far from being a lady."

"What do you want from me?" Tania finally demanded. She was sick and tired of these little games that Adam was playing. All she wanted was an answer as to why he couldn't leave her and Shane alone.

Rolling his eyes, Adam pulled his hand away from Tania's hair causing her to flinch. "Isn't that obvious already? All I want is to piss Shane off. Take the one thing that he thinks I can't have. That and ring rats are starting to get boring. Always the same type of thing…expecting more than just a one night stand."

"You won't get me Adam. Just because you want me away from him doesn't mean it is going to happen."

"That's where you're wrong." Holding a finger up to her lips Adam didn't want her talking again. He had heard more than enough from her end. "I have a lot more friends around here than he does. You've seen that. If I want to piss him off bad enough then I will. Like it or not, the only way to accomplish that right now is through you."

Knowing she had to do something and quick, Tania slipped her hand down and into her pocket. Gripping her cell phone, all she had to do was get a hold of either Shane or Randy. She was no match for Adam, and if he tried anything then she would be unable to stop him.

She was more than thankful that the last person she had called was Shane. Now all she had to do was press a single button without Adam realizing what she was doing. "You're going to get what's coming to you." Tania threatened against his finger. Adam was going to regret ever walking into the locker room and interrupting her and Shane.

"Oh yeah? Humour me as to how that's going to happen."

Hoping that Shane had picked up, Tania slid her cell phone further out of her pocket. "Just because you decided that you could convince Masters to lock me in this room with you, you think you've won? You think you've proven to Shane that you could take something he wanted? Like I said Adam, you're delusional."

Adam watched her curiously for a moment. He had picked up almost at once by the tone of her voice and sudden attention to detail that something wasn't right. Much to her disbelief, Tania was transparent. "What are you doing?"

"What?" He could tell by the way she was moving that she was hiding something. That's when it started to come together.

"Let me see your hands?"

Cringing, Tania let the phone fall back into her pocket and held both of her hands in front of her for Adam to see. "Not like I can open the door, you locked it remember?"

Adam gave a slight nod before giving her a quick up and down. Turning Tania around, he pushed her against the door and plunged his hands into her pockets. Pulling her cell phone out, he gave a chuckle. Glancing down at the screen, he could clearly see that she had called Shane and that he was still on the other end of the line.

Reaching out, Adam grabbed Tania by the shoulder and spun her back around. Holding the cell phone up he shook his head. Holding it up to his ear, Adam gave a smirk. "You still there McMahon?"

"Copeland."

Adam couldn't contain his laughter, Shane's voice sounded almost like venom. "I must say, you've managed to snag a bright one here. How long has the clever little slut had you on the cell phone for?"

"Long enough. Security is already checking the place locker room by locker room for you. It won't belong until they find you two." The moment he had heard Adam's name he had yelled at the head of security to get his team moving.

"And what about you? Are you looking for her?" Adam questioned. "You know you made it all to easy to get a hold of her by leaving her on her own. She thought she was coming to see you…"

"All I have to say is that you better hope it is security that finds you before I do because I swear to God I'll rip you apart." That was one threat that Shane would pull through on. He hated Adam more than anyone else in the business, especially after this little stunt. "You won't have to worry about having a job."

Looking up through his eyelashes, he watched Tania keep herself pressed again the door. It was almost funny to see her try and get as far away from her as possible. It wouldn't be that way for long. "Is that a promise McMahon? Either way, you or your boys better not make it here to late…"

"If you lay a single finger on her…"

"Wow, I can't believe this! In hearing you right now one might think you actually care for her." There was no response from the other end of the line. "That's right Shane. Don't think I haven't seen through this little charade of yours."

"I mean it Adam. If you so much as touch a single hair-"

"Yeah yeah, we've been through this already." He was getting rather board of the conversation. "I'm going to have to let you go now, since you've given me such little time to work with and all..."

Not even waiting for one last response from Shane, Adam disconnected the call and handed Tania her cell phone back. When she began to reach for it, Adam backhanded her right clear across the face. "If you ever pull a stunt like that again you will be sorry."

Cell phone dropping to the ground, Tania reached up to hold the stinging flesh. Biting her bottom lip, she fought to keep the tears from flowing free. The last thing she needed to do was cry in front of Adam. It would be the ultimate revolution of her weaknesses, something she just couldn't afford to have happen.

"So now you hit women too?"

"I tend to reserve it for sneaky little sluts, actually." Adam snapped back. He wasn't going to have her thinking that she could get the upper hand on him. As far as he was concerned, she had deserved it if she was stupid enough to think that he wouldn't eventually figure out that she had called Shane. "Now if you were smart, you would keep your mouth shut before I really give you something to cry about."

"Might as well do it because when I get out of here you can bet that I'll be calling my lawyers." She was going to charge him with assault one way or the other. She was not at all prepared when the second slap came from Adam.

It was in that moment of desperation that Tania turned back to the door and began pounding her fists against it. "Somebody! Help-" Within seconds Adam had his hand cupped over her mouth to muffle her screams.

"Now that was just stupid…" Adam laughed in her ear. His grip over her mouth suddenly tightened as he heard the unmistakable sound of the door handle being turned.

* * *

**Latisha C:** Thanks!  
**Deceptive-Innocence:** Thank you. And I'm still not going to tell!  
**Mel**: You aren't the only one who thinks that way.  
**Viper-sa:** Too bad ffdotnet wouldn't let me have them do it in the limo with the detail that I'd like  
**pianogal:** You'll get your wish in time…  
**WWECenaFan:** One would think that is what's on Shane's mind wouldn't they?  
**Bquinn:** Glad you like Dave and Lilian. They will definitely play fifth business in the story.  
**Devin:** There's a lot more to these guys then what meets the eye, lmao.  
**RKOs My Hero:** More to come! 


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

As Adam pulled her back, Tania made one last attempt in getting herself out of the situation. Backing right against him, she braced herself and made one last kick against the door. A mistake that she realized the moment Adam gripped onto her wrist. 

"Hey!" It was almost a wave of relief as she heard the pounding from the other side of the door being accompanied by Randy's voice. "Is everything alright!" The handle jiggled again. Adrenaline running, she was more than aware she couldn't let Randy walk off.

Taking in a deep breath Tania bit down on Adam's hand. She had been right in assuming that Adam would pull his hand away, and the moment he did she took advantage it her opportunity. "Randy! I'm in here!"

"Tania?"

"Please Randy! He-" Before she could get her cry for help out, Tania felt Adam grab the back of her shirt and tug. Unable to hold her balance, she fell back down head first onto the floor below. Hand reaching up, Tania felt a wave of nausea rush over her. As her eyes opened slightly, she watched the room spin around her. That was the last thing she could remember before things went black.

oOoOoOo

It was the gentle tickle against her forehead that jogged Tania from her slumber. Moving her head just to the side she let out a small groan before opening an eye. After a few moments of adjusting to the light Tania opened the other eye. "Randy?"

"Talking to the cops." Leaning towards her, Shane brushed a piece of hair out of her face. "How are you feeling?"

Letting her eyes drop close once again, Tania took a deep breath in. "Aside from the fact that my head is throbbing, I'm alright."

"Not feeling nauseous?" Tania shook her head no. "That's good, you hit your head pretty hard. Now that you're awake we'll have to go get the medic to check you out. Make sure that you don't have a concussion." She had hit the ground hard enough to knock her out for a few minutes.

"Where am I?" It was going to take too much energy for her to actually open her eyes and look around for herself.

Shane frowned. "Still on the floor where Randy found you."

Placing her palms flat on the floor, Tania tried to sit herself up only to have Shane's hand on her shoulder pressing her back down. "Not the best idea right now."

"I want to sit up."

"And I said no. Are you really going to argue with me about it because you won't win." Things were bad enough as is with Adam getting involved, the last thing he needed was Tania causing more damage to herself.

Taking his words in, Tania frowned. "Is that because you're a McMahon?" Somehow she couldn't get what Adam had said out of her mind. There had to be some bit of truth to it or he wouldn't have gone to such lengths to get at Shane.

"McMahon…you have to be kidding me Tania!" Shane defended. "You won't win because you and I both know that you are in no condition to be sitting up. Not only that but the longer you fight with me, the less energy you are going to have."

"Right." Letting out a sigh Tania wasn't sure she totally believed him quite yet.

Sitting right down on the floor next to Tania, Shane wrapped his arms around his knees. "Damn Tania, if you have something to say then say it. I know that something is on your mind, so just get it out and over with!" He was sick and tired of trying to figure out just what exactly was on her mind.

"Fine then. What the fuck is going on between you and Adam? I think I deserve to know after what just happened, don't you?" Once again Tania tried to sit up only to have Shane hold her down against the cold floor. He obviously meant what he said about not letting her sit up. "I think you at least owe me an explanation as to why he hates you so much."

Glancing away from Tania, Shane knew she was right. If her safety was going to be in jeopardy then she should be informed of the story behind the hate for one another. "You want the short version or the long one?"

"That depends. Are you going to let me sit up or not?"

With a roll of his eyes, Shane admitted defeat. Helping Tania sit up, he slid her back against the wall before moving beside her. "Is this better?"

Tania gave a slight nod as Shane ran his fingers through his hair. "There's more to the story about Marissa and I getting divorced than what I told you."

Somehow Tania wasn't shocked by the news. She had known from the first time Shane told her on the plane about Marissa that there was more to the story than what he was letting on to. "How so?" Looking down at her wrist, she began to play around with the strap of her watch.

"Before I called the quits on our relationship, Marissa seemed to be growing distant on me. I knew something was up, but I had no proof. You ever had that feeling? That nagging feeling that the one you loved so much was cheating on you with someone else?"

"I guess in a way…" Her assumptions had always proven to be wrong in the past however.

"Well I came home to the apartment one day to find out that everything I has assumed was right. I guess while Marissa was on the road with me she became close with the rat bastard. For her to have the audacity to bring him back to our apartment…"

Things were starting to piece together in Tania's mind. "You mean Adam?"

Shane nodded. "Yeah. Ever wonder why the fucker hasn't managed to obtain the title yet? I may not have been able to fire him but I sure as hell made his life miserable."

"I'm sorry to hear that Shane, I really am. No one deserves to be heartbroken like that. Some people need to learn some maturity, Take responsibility for their current relationships before starting new ones."

Reaching out, Tania grabbed a hold of Shane's hand. "I had no idea." Now that she did though, she felt even worse about the entire situation. Shane had done nothing wrong in the grand scheme of things. It was Adam who clearly had the problems and issues that needed to be dealt with.

Shane tried his best to give her a slight smile. "Are you sure your okay?"

Tania nodded. "I'll be fine, just give me a few seconds so that the room can stop spinning on me." Though she wouldn't admit it to him, Tania was more than certain that she at least had to have a partial concussion. "Shane?"

"Yes?"

"Would you be mad if I asked to stay in tonight instead? Maybe order room service or a pizza?" The desire to go out had long since left Tania since her little incident. All she wanted was for things to be quiet again. There had been more than enough excitement for one day already. "I'm not sure I can handle going out anymore."

A little disappointed that he would have to cancel all the reservations and plans, Shane could tell just by looking at her that she was worn out. He wanted her to enjoy the evening which she clearly wouldn't be able to do if she was forced to go to dinner. "I'm sure I can arrange for that. You like Chinese food?"

"Uh huh."

"Good. I can make sure that it is ordered for us so that when we go to the hotel it will be waiting for us."

Breathing with relief, Tania was glad that Shane wasn't that upset. It had been more than obvious that he really had wanted to go out with her. Maybe another night. "What about those papers that I was supposed to sign?"

Sliding his arm around Tania's waist Shane felt her rest her head against his shoulder. Head turning just slightly he placed his upon hers. "I can have someone drop by with them later. It's not big deal right now."

"Sounds good to me."

oOoOoOo

"Randy!" Dave broke into a jog as he saw his friend turn around towards him. "Hey! I heard someone tell me you were talking to the cops…"

"Yeah, I was." Randy didn't look at all impressed as the played with the small business card in his hand. "I guess news travels fast."

Dave was more concerned now than ever. "What happened? You didn't do something stupid did you?" As much as he wanted to trust Randy, he wouldn't put it past the boy to do something stupid.

"I think the question would be better if you asked if Adam did something stupid or not."

In hearing mention of the Canadian's name Dave's eyes widened. "Is Tania alright? He didn't hurt her did he?" He could only imagine the guilt Randy would be feeling if something serious had happened to Tania.

"The fucker threatened her. I heard her screaming in the locker room and managed to get to her but he still managed to knock her to the ground. Shane's with her now…I'm not sure if she's come around yet or not." As much as he hated the idea of leaving Tania with Shane, he didn't have much of a choice. The cops needed to talk to him and he wasn't about to let her be left alone. "Shane's sitting with her right now."

"Is that wise?"

Randy shrugged. "He won't hurt her if that's what you mean."

"Can you be sure about that?" If Randy trusted her with Shane, then he wasn't about to argue. He, however, wasn't going to be so quick to give any type of responsibility to McMahon.

"Shane's just using her to get back at Adam. If he were to hurt her then it would prove nothing. The only thing he would accomplish would be to scare her just as much as she is of Adam." He wouldn't blow his entire plan for something as stupid as that. "Shit! I can't believe this. I didn't mean for any of this to happen Dave and yet it is."

Dave sighed. "You couldn't have known how this would all go Randy."

"The second I saw Shane look at he the way he did I should have had her back out. I should have stopped pushing her to help him out like I did. I knew that Shane was flirting with her and yet I didn't say a thing." That fact alone made him feel more guilty than anything else that had happened.

"Let's be rational." Dave had to do something about the situation. "Shane was hitting on Tania before Adam ever came into the picture right?"

Randy shrugged. "I guess, yeah."

"So the how are you so sure that this started out as a way to get at Adam? I mean when Shane found out Adam was interested then sure, the desire to flaunt it in his face was there. Did you ever maybe think though that Shane just assumed her to be the next piece of candy to have on his arm?"

"Because that makes me feel so much better." It didn't matter what it had started out as, he knew how it was currently standing and that was as a threat to Tania. "You think I could convince her to leave the company tonight? Find another job?"

"You think you could just smarted up and play the part of the knight in shining armour?" Dave muttered under his breath so Randy couldn't hear. It was clear that Randy cared for her and yet still wanted to be too blind to see it.

Randy's brow furrowed. "What was that?"

"Nothing. Don't worry about it man." Dave shrugged his comment off as being nothing. "You going to be okay?"

"Nope."

oOoOoOo

"Jay!" Chris burst through the door and nearly tripped over several duffel bags on his search for his friend. "Jay! Where are you man?"

"Where's the fire Chris?" Jay laughed as he came out from the shower area with a towel resting around his neck. All he had done was go for a shower after his work out and now the entire world seemed to be falling apart judging from the tone in Chris's voice.

Chris growled and tried his best to ignore that his friend was clearly finding things amusing. "When was the last time that you saw Adam?"

Jay shrugged. "Not sure. I guess back at the hotel. He wanted to leave after me so said he'd catch a ride with someone else. Why?" Then mention of Adam's name suddenly had Jay listening with full attention.

"I just passed him in the hall about five minutes ago and he was in handcuffs, that's why."

"Shit!" Jay cursed. "Please tell me he didn't do something stupid?"

* * *

**Latisha C:** Yup. No story at all. Well, not true. It just wouldn't be as good.  
**Ajepkennedy:** LMAO. In two reviews we have requests of jail and death for Adam. Wow.  
**Mel:** Guess you'll have to keep reading and see.  
**WWECenaFan:** Hopefully this chapter was just as entertaining for you.  
**RKOs My Hero**: YAY! Right back.  
**Deceptive-Innocence:** Wait…so my name is Kurt now? At least I get a hot rear end…  
**pianogal:** I'm sure Adam will continue on with his little stunts too.  
**Jenn:** Hopefully this answers the question of why Adam and Shane hate each other so much.  
**Banana-pancakes:** I'm so using that Bruce Lee line! Consider it punked.  
**Insane Zula**: Here you go. More as you requested.  
**DancinonDreams**: Sorry for the delay. Since you had to beg so much, here it is! 


	25. Chapter Twenty Five

"You know, I might be able to go out now." Tania noted, feeling a little better than she had before. 

"You do realize I could just drop you off back at the hotel, right?" Shane questioned as he handed the bottle of water over to Tania. He felt bad for her beyond what one could comprehend, almost guilty in a way. He had let her out of his site for only a few minutes. Leave it to Copeland to fuck everything up when he least needed it.

"I know." Thing was, she didn't want to go. She still wanted to spend the promised time she had with Shane. Tania had found herself having a bad day and knew the only way she could begin to pick up the pieces and turn things around was to spend the time with Shane - even if it meant enduring a horrendous headache. "But I want to."

Shane gave a half nod. "We could also just go back to my suit and order a shit load of room service. I can get pretty much anything and everything you want." If it would make her more comfortable then Shane would do it. "Watch a movie on the television…"

"We could do that too." Tania shrugged. In all actuality, as long as she was spending time with Shane she didn't care what they did. They had originally agreed to go back to the room anyhow. "Doesn't matter to me Shane."

Shane gave a little laugh. "It should, you're the one who makes the decisions. What do you feel up to doing?"

Tania gave a small sigh and thought about for it a moment. She had really been looking up to going out for dinner. She wanted the dress, she wanted the time out with him. There was also the nagging drowsiness that was washing over her. "Your place is sounding really nice right about now, if I'm being honest."

"Then to my place it is." Shane smiled.

oOoOoOo

"Hey Lil, is you boy toy around?"

"Boy toy?" Though her voice was a little scratchy it was a little more audible than it had been in days. "He has a name you know."

"Okay, so where is Dave?"

Lilian rolled her eyes. Some days she had no patients for Randy. "So I hear you had a bit of an incident earlier."

"Word travels around fast." Randy snorted. He was almost certain that half of the locker room knew what had happened by know. The fact that Adam had been taken away in hand cuffs would be enough to have some of the wrestlers calling anyone at the hotel already. "Please Lil?"

"How about we make a deal?"

"What kind of deal?" Some days he hated Lilian's teasing little games. She liked getting him riled up, almost like a sport between her and Dave. The person who could piss him off the most won.

Lilian's smile grew. "Think of it as a game of truth or dare." She wanted a couple of answers from him. Her curiosity had grown too much for her not to ask. "Except it's truth only."

"Fine." Randy just wanted to find Dave and head back to the hotel. He had found himself having what could be considered an extremely shitty day. "What do you want to know."

"Why won't you admit that you care for her?" Lilian's head tilted to the side as she watched Randy in hopes of seeing more than he'd say.

Randy rolled his eyes. He didn't need to ask who Lilian was talking about. Tania's name seemed to be coming up quite a bit in the last couple of days when it came to dealing with his feelings. "Never said I didn't. Tania doesn't deserve what's happened to her, and I feel bad for getting her involved. Of course I care about her. I care about all my friends."

Lilian shook her head. "Not the friendship kind of caring Randy."

"There isn't anything else Lilian."

"Funny. Dave and I are both convinced that you're jealous more than anything."

"Jealous!" Randy laughed out loud this time. He couldn't believe the stupidity of some people at times. "How do you figure I'm jealous?" He was anything but jealous.

Lilian sighed. She couldn't figure out how Randy was the only one who couldn't see that he had feelings for the woman. "It's because of the way you suddenly look at Shane. Anyone can see that the guy has something you want. You're being awfully protective of her too…"

"Just cautious Lilian. I'm trying to keep her from getting hurt."

"My point exactly Randy." Reaching out for the water bottle, Lilian took a small sip to moisten her throat. "You know she's going to get hurt with Shane because you're the one she should be with. Or at least as far as you're concerned."

"It's all bullshit Lilian. She's a friend, just like you and Dave are my friends."

There was obviously no getting through to him. "Fine then, how about a dare?"

"What kind of dare?"

"Kiss her."

Randy's face dropped. "Excuse me?" He wasn't quite sure if she had actually said what he thought she did. "Kiss her?"

"Yes." Lilian confirmed. "Kiss her. If you don't feel nothing then Dave and I are wrong. If you do, well then you can thank us later."

"And ruin a perfectly good friendship? I don't think so."

"Denial isn't just a river in Egypt Randy." Lilian pointed out. "I think for both your sake and Tania's you need to figure out just where things stand between the two of you."

Randy held up a hand to hush Lilian. "You know what? You are the last person I need to hear this from right now Lilian. When Dave comes back tell him I've found a way to the hotel on my own and not to worry about it." To emphasize his point Randy slammed the locker room door behind him.

oOoOoOo

Tania let her eyes slowly close as she rested her head against Shane's chest. The quiet limo ride back to the hotel had been nice, but just lying on the bed with him was even better. The only light on in the room was the bit trickling in from the mostly closed door of the bathroom. Feeling Shane's arm move slightly beneath her, his fingers began to gently comb through her hair.

"What do you want to eat?" He asked, he himself sounding half asleep. They hadn't actually had much down time in the last couple of days. Probably he more so than her.

"I'm not actually that hungry right now Shane." Tania yawned, pulling her hand up to rest on Shane's abdomen. She was quite content to lay there on the bed beside him feeling the rise and fall of his body as he inhaled and exhaled. I definitely opposite as to her meeting with Adam earlier. "But if you want to order something I won't be offended."

Shane shook his head. "No, I was more concerned about you."

"Hmm."

"This is nice." Shane noted, pulling Tania a little closer to him.

Rubbing her hand against Shane's stomach for a moment, Tania let a half smile play on her lips. It was nice, the two of them just as they were. "I agree."

"You know I never did apologize."

Tania's brow furrowed. "What for?"

"Leaving you on you own like I did. Adam never would have gotten a hold of you if I stayed with you or brought you with me." He had given Adam the opportunity he had been looking for and it nearly cost him everything. "I feel bad."

"You couldn't have known Shane." She hadn't known what was going on so how could Shane? It was one of those things that just happened unexpectedly. "And you did what you could to help me."

Shane gave a bit of a shrug. "Only because of the fact you used your cell phone to call me."

Tania rolled her eyes. She couldn't understand what it was with men sometimes. Rolling a little more onto her side, Tania wiggled up the bed a little further and reached out for Shane's cheek. Gently with her fingertips, she turned his face towards her until she was able to brush her lips up against his. "Because I knew you'd be the only one able to help me."

"I guess." Shane admitted as he dropped his lips down upon hers briefly. "It's still not fair that you didn't get the night you deserved."

"I'm enjoying it now." Things weren't ending on a bad note and that alone meant something to Tania. "If Randy hadn't been passing by the door when he was, things could have been a lot different."

Shane tried his hardest not to snort at the mention of the other man's name. He was still trying to figure out just what Randy's deal was. Oh, he had feeling for Tania. That much was obvious. What Shane couldn't figure out was if Randy knew that fact or not. Surely if he did he would have been trying hard to get Tania away from him by now. "It doesn't make me feel any different about him."

"Who?" Tania was confused. "Randy?"

"Yes Randy."

"You make it sound like you don't like him." She knew how Randy felt about Shane, but also knew that he didn't have the type of hate towards him like Adam did. She had always assumed Randy and Shane were at least acquaintances who spoke when they happened to cross paths. "

Shane shrugged. "I don't really. I mean, he's not the type of guy I usually associate with." Plus he knew some of the things that Randy had said behind his back. What was said about the boss usually got around fast. "But I'm not going to stop him from being your friend. After all it was Randy who introduced us."

"That's true." She agreed to that much.

"Tania?" Shane watched as Tania tilted her head towards him. "Stay here for the night?"

Giving a bit of a chuckle, Tania smiled. "Shane, you actually think I planned on getting up and leaving?" She didn't have that kind of energy. The only way that he was going to get rid of her would be to carry her back to her own hotel room. "Like it or not I'm staying."

"Oh, I like it." Shane laughed as he rested his chin on her head.

oOoOoOo

Since Dave had started sharing a room with Lilian things had become quiet for Randy. A little too quiet. Now he had nothing to do but stare up at the ceiling as a million thoughts invaded his mind. He still couldn't get what Lilian had said out of his mind. Did he care for Tania as more than a friend?

It was hard to say. The situation was a little different considering that Adam had attacked Tania. Wrestler's were big men, it wouldn't take much effort from Adam to really hurt her. If something like that were to happen then Randy would never be able to forgive himself.

Of course there was one solution to the entire problem. If he took Tania away from Shane then he wouldn't have to worry about whether or not she was in any danger.

"Fuck." Randy cursed under his breath. It always amazed him how fast situations could become confusing. Maybe Lilian was right. Maybe he did need to figure out where things stood between him and Tania. However, he would do something other than kissing her to find that out.

* * *

_Sorry for taking so long to update guys. Two full time jobs has me a little busy right now!_

**Deceptive Innocence:** He might.  
**Jenn:** Your right. Two good guys can't go after the girl.  
**Pianogal:** She might…  
**BQuinn:** What is going on? LMAO, and I agree. Go get your woman Randy!  
**Latisha C:** Don't worry, you'll see more Jay and Chris.  
**Insane Zula:** Randy does make a good night in shining armour.  
**DancinonDreams:** Don't worry, Shane will always be yummy!  
**Banana-pancakes:** oooh, Jackie Chan!  
**Shady-Angel821:** LMAO, Don't worry, you aren't the only one who thinks that.  
**Evandiel:** Thanks Haley!  
**WWECenaFan:** Sorry! Here's your update!


	26. Chapter Twenty Six

Closing the door quietly, Tania didn't want Shane to wake quite yet. He needed the extra sleep a little more than she did at that moment, and her stomach was desperate for food. There was a small restaurant on the bottom floor of the hotel which would serve it's purpose perfectly.

Flipping the key card around in her hand, Tania pressed the down button for the elevator. It would be nice to have some time alone to think. Things were suddenly a little more confusing than what she had ever thought they'd be and it was time she figured out if it was all worth it. If Shane's feelings and Randy's companionship were all worth the pain she was bringing to herself.

Maybe Jake had been right in telling her to finally apply for her paramedic program. To get out of the full time part time job and actually do something with her life. Then again, that wasn't easy anymore. She did care about Shane and she did want Randy's friendship.

When the opening of the elevator doors caught her attention, Tania smiled when she realized that it wasn't empty. "Hey trouble."

"How are you feeling?" It didn't take long for Tania to note that Randy's voice was a little quieter than normal. It was easy to see that he was still feeling bad about the whole thing that happened the night before. "Headache?"

"No." Tania shook her head. "Aside from finally getting my appetite back, I'm surprisingly good."

Randy seemed to take in those words for a moment as Tania stepped inside the elevator. "I'm glad to see the asshole isn't getting to you." The last thing he wanted was for Adam to succeed at what he was planning to do. "So I guess we aren't going to have to worry about Monday night anymore."

"I hope not." She hoped that his scare with the cops and the night in jail would be enough to have him drop everything. "But I'm sure after last night Shane won't let me out of his sight."

"Speaking of McMahon where is he?" They had been pretty much inseparable since the night before.

"Sleeping." Tania gave a yawn of her own as she pressed the button for the floor she wanted. "So what are you up to today?"

Randy gave a shrug. "Not much. I actually have the day all to myself." He hadn't been booked for anything which was actually a nice change for once. He was a little more than exhausted from all the travelling around. "Why?"

"Care to join me for breakfast?"

"Only if I can buy." Randy wanted to treat her to at least that much. Besides, it would be a good opportunity for the two of them to really talk. He missed his fun conversations from the first two days that they had met.

Tania laughed. "I won't stop you." Free food was good food as far as she was concerned. "You do whatever your little heart contends Rand."

"So how are things with Shane?" He was curious as to what was going on as far as that relationship was concerned. He still didn't trust Shane and couldn't help but wonder if he was using her for something else.

"Honestly?" Randy nodded. "A little weird. I mean, definitely not the way I pictured things…"

"No?"

Tania was a little taken back by the shock in his voice. "Shane's a great guy, and he makes me feel really good about myself. Still, there is this nagging feeling inside me that something just isn't right. That something is off, but I don't know what."

"In a good way or a bad way?" Randy questioned, trying his best to follow along with Tania. He continued to watch her closely as the elevator doors opened and the two of them stepped out.

"Not sure. All I know is that I'm falling for him hard and fast, something that scares me when I step back and think about it. But Shane makes me feel good about myself, something that hasn't happened in a long time."

Randy frowned. "Are you sure this thing with Shane isn't just from a need to feel loved?" The way Tania was coming across made it sound more like she was just desperate for the attention to the point she was confusing lust and love. "You haven't slept with him yet have you."

Tania broke out into laughter. "You've got to be joking me Randy. Lonely? Yes. Slut? No. I've got a little more self respect than that."

"Damn, too bad." Randy joked with a huge smile growing on his face. Of course most of the reason for the smile was in knowing that Tania hadn't slept with Shane yet. That McMahon wasn't getting quite the upper hand Randy had initially thought. "I was getting kind of lonely myself."

"Nice try Rand." Men.

"It was, wasn't it?" It had actually been pretty slick. Then his expression turned back to seriousness. "I'm sorry about last night. It shouldn't have happened."

Tania rolled her eyes. "Like I said to Shane, you couldn't have known what would happen."

"Yes. There was that note remember?" Randy pointed out. Clearly the note was enough indication that Adam was going to try something.

"True." Tania agreed. "But that indicated that something was going to happen on Monday, not last night."

Randy still wasn't buying into that one. "Didn't mean he wasn't going to try something before that. For all we knew Monday was just a way to make us paranoid of that day and forget everything else."

"You got to me before anything bad could happen Rand, that's all that matters."

"You were knocked out."

Tania let out an aggravated sigh. This was apparently one argument she wasn't going to win with either Shane or Randy. "Yes. Which is actually pretty good compared to what could have happened."

"Still. I'm not at all impressed with Shane. He's pulled you into this Tania."

"And what do you want me to do about it? What should I do to make things better for me then?"

Randy knew what he wanted Tania to do, but he couldn't tell her to leave the company. He had no right to try and control her life. Just help her to see other options. "Do what your heart tells you to do Tania. Just because I don't like Shane doesn't mean that you have to dislike him as well. You're a big girl…" It killed him to admit that much. He wanted her to hate Shane just as he did. Shane was a liar and a ladies man. It wasn't his place to say, however, that deep down Shane didn't have a heart. For all he new the guy really did care about Tania.

"Easier said than done." Tania noted as Randy reached for the door of the restaurant and held it open for her. "Looks like we weren't the only ones with this idea."

"What?"

Tania gestured towards one of the tables near the back. "Dave and Lilian."

"Want to go sit with them?" Randy questioned? At least with Tania there he wouldn't have to listen to the two of them trying to get Randy to admit feelings for Tania that he was pretty sure he didn't have. Why couldn't they see that Tania was just a friend to him?

"Sure."

oOoOoOo

"I swear to God Adam, this is going to be the first and last time that I bail you out of jail." Jay warned as he watched the police officer unfasten to cuffs on his friend's wrists. "Especially when it deals with her."

"You mean the slut?" Adam snapped, still pissed off at how things had gone. "She's the last thing on my mind right now."

"Meaning?" Jay was more than concerned about what ideas were spinning through Adam's mind at that moment. He knew his friend well enough to know that Adam didn't drop things that easily. If he went down then he went down fighting.

Adam shook his head. "You wouldn't want to know."

Jay cursed under his breath. "Who are you going after now? Please tell me you aren't going after Shane instead? That's career suicide."

"Not Shane."

"Then who?"

Adam laughed. "Her other little guardian. The lap dog that seems to be attached to Tania's hip when Shane isn't. Man does she get around?"

It took Jay a moment to figure out who Adam was talking about. "Randy? Adam I don't think that is such a good idea?"

"Why not?"

"Because Shane will come after you just as fast if you touch Randy. You don't think he won't do it for Tania?" Tania wouldn't allow Shane to just stand there while Adam was targeting Randy instead. They were friends despite the fact Jay suspected something more.

"He won't." Adam was certain. "Shane wants Randy out of the picture as well. He sees the man as competition for the little slut. He's not stupid Jay. Shane knows that there's the possibility of something going on between Randy and Tania. If Randy were to show an interest in Tania there's a good chance she would leave Shane."

"You sound certain of it." Sadly Jay could see the logic in what Adam was saying.

Adam gave a slight nod. "I am. I know Shane well enough to see what he's doing."

"Adam maybe he actually likes the girl. Did you ever think of that?" It wasn't out of the realm of possibilities for Shane to actually be falling in love with Tania. In a way, he thought of them to be a cute couple. "You're risking too much by going after Randy. He's not the one you should be worried about."

"He punched me out Jay. The little shit deserves it."

"He found you threatening Tania. Of course he punched you out!" To be honest, Jay would have done the exact same thing if he had been Orton if not something much worse.

Adam snorted. "It wasn't his right to get involved. It had nothing to do with him. It all came down to McMahon and the slut. Not Randy."

"Randy's her friend, of course it involved him. How can you actually think it didn't?"

"Who's side are you on anyhow Jay?"

Jay couldn't believe the position his friend was putting him in. The only person that would get hurt in the entire situation would be Adam. "I don't condone what you are doing Adam."

"When have I ever really asked you for anything?"

"Almost every week Adam. I'm not doing this. I'm not helping you out." Jay didn't want to be involved in this if he could help it. Adam was taking things a little too far. If Adam wanted to get his ass either unemployed or back in jail that was fine with Jay, he just wasn't going to end up in either of those situations. "You need to grow up man. What's so special about Tania anyhow?"

"Shane wants her. That's what is so special about her." It was really the only reason that Adam wanted her now. Sure, he had found her to be attractive when he first noticed her with Randy, but things changed. Plans changed.

Jay sighed. He was going to have to think of something else to do with Adam and he was going to have to do it fast. "You're fucking pathetic Adam." Jay muttered under his breath. In a way he hoped that either Shane, Randy or Tania smartened up to Adam's little game before it became too late.

"You pick Jay. Who do I go after, Shane or Randy? You can only pick on or the other."

"I'm not picking."

"Fine then, I'll go after Tania again."

Jay shut his eyes in defeat. "Shane. Go after Shane then. He's the one you want. And like you said, Shane wants Randy out of the picture so you won't have to worry about doing it yourself." In all actuality he was hoping that in going after Shane, Shane would be able to end it all for Adam. Make him lose the most and give up on this silly game Adam was playing. 


	27. Chapter Twenty Seven

"How are you feeling?" Dave asked as he glanced up at Tania while dipping his toast into the yolk of his egg. Frowning, he couldn't help but wonder if Randy's omission of part of the note had something to do with the situation. 

Tania shrugged. "Fine, I guess, considering."

"No one had any idea that Adam was like that." Lilian was still in shock over the entire situation, not quite believing Dave when he had told her the news right after it started to get around backstage. "It's all so surreal."

There was a small snort from Tania. "You have no idea." She went from being a nobody to the talk of the backstage area. Though she had tried to ignore it, every superstar's eyes had been on her the night she had left the arena. "How's your voice Lilian?"

"Fine."

"Not fine. She still shouldn't be talking, but as you can see I can't get her to shut up." Lilian gave a roll of her eyes as Dave continued to complain. It wasn't that she couldn't talk, she just wasn't allowed to strain her voice.

Randy chuckled. "Do you two ever not bicker with one another?"

"Only when sex is involved." Lilian pointed out matter-of-factly. Realizing that Dave wasn't going to say anything to that, Randy's laugh grew louder. "Speaking of sex…" Lilian glanced over at where Tania was glancing momentarily out the window.

"Yes, Tania, rumour has you with a certain tall, dark and handsome millionaire. Any comment on that one?" Dave knew that something was going on, he had seen the way Shane looked at her on more than one occasion. The only question he had found himself wondering was what Tania felt about the situation.

Sighing heavily, Tania wasn't surprised to hear Shane's name come up into the conversation. "I can't confirm it, but to be honest I can't deny it either."

"You two aren't dating?" Lilian was actually a little surprised.

"When I figure out that one I'll let you know." To be honest, Tania didn't have a clue if they were dating or not. She knew that Shane wanted the relationship to become something serious, but would it? Deep down she couldn't help wonder if she was the flavour of the week. There was also the possibility that Randy was right in Tania only feeling the way she did due to a need to feel loved.

Looking across the table, Dave was quick to notice the face that Randy pulled in hearing Tania's statement. Even if the man still wouldn't admit it, he was crazy about the woman. Now if only he and Lilian could get the two of them to see it before Tania was completely lost in Shane's fake charms.

"Maybe you should talk it over with Shane." Dave suggested. Maybe that would be enough to scare her away from any commitments.

"I already know Shane's take on it all." He had told her it so many times in the last few days, and she really was starting to believe that he wasn't so crazy. "When it comes to a relationship the man wants something serious. I guess he sees that possibility in me."

"You don't sound so sure of that." Randy couldn't help but point the fact out. If he could plant any bit of doubt in her mind than he was going to.

Brushing her hair out of her face, Tania really didn't want to answer that question. "I guess it's because it's all happening so fast…"

"And he's the son of one of the wealthiest men in the states. That's a billion dollar company he's helping to run." Lilian couldn't imagine how that would play into things. "Think about it, if you married him than you would inherit part of that company."

"Come on Lil, don't go rushing her into marrying Shane quite yet. What a way to scare the poor girl right off."

Tania smiled across at Dave. "Thanks." He was right, there was no need to have her married off to Shane quite yet. To be honest, that was actually a scary thought for her. Being married to him. Not only that, but way too soon to even be thinking about marriage. "I have to admit though, he is a looker and a big teddy bear behind closed doors."

"Wait till you get into his really romantic side." Lilian warned, "then you'll be totally in love with him. That boy could fly you to Paris for spaghetti dinner on top of the Eiffel Tower and for him it would be nothing." Now if only she could teach Dave a few of those tricks.

"Nah, if he's going to fly me anywhere on a dime it better be to Scotland. Something about all those hot men in kilts with accents is just…"

"Hot?" Lilian raised her eyebrows awaiting confirmation.

Tania nodded. "Oh yeah. Definitely hot."

"Someone warn Shane definitely not to take her to Scotland. He might never get back." Dave pointed out with a laugh. She sounded like she was the type of girl to have a crush on anything hot and Scottish that happened to own a kilt. Though he wasn't a mathematician, he imagined that was quite a bit of the population over there.

"Only if his name is Gerard Butler."

"Or Ioan Gruffudd." Lilian grinned, clearly thinking about the man in her head. "God, those curls when he was playing Lancelot in King Arthur was absolutely amazing."

Tania laughed. "There's just one problem with that Lilian."

"His girlfriend?"

"True." Tania hadn't thought of that. "Actually what I meant to say was that Ioan is Welsh, not Scottish. Though he still has a kilt and an accent. But I totally agree with you on the curls. Those would be hot to run your fingers through during a moment of intense passion…"

Dave and Randy both groaned. "Can't we talk about something other than guys?" Dave was quickly growing bored with the subject. "Like the new Diva's magazine?"

"Yes! Did you see Trish in it? How hot can she get?" Randy questioned, a smile spreading from ear to ear. She had always been his favourite diva, and still had yet to get a date. That really pissed him off.

"Ooh, I loved that one bikini that Stacey was wearing. In the first picture that she appeared in. What I wouldn't give to go tanning in that." Lilian smiled. She had fought to wear it when she was doing her own shoot for the magazine. "That would be a great tanning suit."

"Yeah, but then you get those tan lines." Tania hated that. Though she acted like a bit of a tom boy, she still loved a decent tan. "Which looks horrible if you get really tanned."

"I hate to say it, but unless you tan nude you are going to get tan lines. We even have that problem." Randy pointed out. Then a thought occurred to him. "Or are you hinting that you tan naked?"

Tania laughed. "No need to hint. I'll just straight up admit it. I tan in the buff." She grinned even more when she realized that Dave's eyes had opened just slightly more than normal at what she had said. Most men reacted that way.

Randy, on the other hand, was actually intrigued. "Where do you do this exactly. Like on a balcony or by a pool…"

"Tanning booth. I'm not that much of an exhibitionist." Tania was hardly surprised that Randy was the first one to mention that. There was always at least one man in a group who did.

"Damn, and here I was about to invest in a pair of binoculars."

oOoOoOo

"So what is Adam up to?" Chris asked, eyes never once leaving the television set. Though he had been a little surprised that Jay had asked to room with him, he was just as sure that he probably didn't want to be around Adam to quick either.

Jay snorted. "Who knows with him any more. Let's just say I'm not too impressed with him. I wish he'd just give up on trying to win that dumb bitch over. He's not going to get her." As days passed on, her was starting to hate Tania more and more. It all came down to being her fault. If she hadn't suddenly tried to fit in to the backstage environment than none of this would have came about.

"I don't blame you. What the hell was he thinking going after her like that?" Chris almost found himself laughing. "I mean, at the arena none the less. Who the hell rapes someone at an arena."

Now that was crossing the line. "Adam would do a lot of thing, raping Tania is not one of them." He knew Adam that much.

"Did you ever imagine him being able to abuse a woman? Because last time I checked he did that. Last I heard he even managed to knock her out." Maybe it was just Chris, but that seemed a little uncharacteristic for the real Adam Copeland. "Clearly the man is a little more capable of things than anyone was aware of."

"It doesn't help she's Shane's new piece of arm candy."

Chris shrugged. "Probably not, but he's got to let things go."

"Says the man who's at least held the title a few times in his career. You forget the hell that Shane's been putting Adam through." For some strange reason, Jay couldn't figure out why he was trying to defend his friend. True, what he had done was wrong and he probably should have let things go a long time ago except that wasn't how Adam worked.

"And like he isn't putting Tania through hell?" This time Chris actually turned to look at Jay. "So they have a personal battle going on. Do they have to suddenly involve someone who most likely has no idea the whole story behind things?"

oOoOoOo

"Shit!" Randy cursed as he quickly set his coffee back down on the table. Pushing Tania a little closer to the wall, he did his best to try and hide himself.

"What?" Dave question, glancing to where Randy had been looking a moment earlier. "Oh." It was the quick recognition of the leggy blonde that hade everything suddenly making sense.

Scratching his head, Randy frowned. "Did she see me?"

"Not yet. You can still make an escape…" As long as he was quick it could be possible. "We'll pay for your coffee."

Randy bit his lip as he weighed his options. He was trying hard not to have to talk to Stacy if he could. Sometimes he swore that she was worse than some of the fans. "I'm sorry to split on you like this Tan."

"It's understandable. I'm sure we'll be bumping into one another again some time during the day." It wasn't like she didn't at least once a day. For some reason he just always seemed to be there.

"You guys rock." Taking a quick glance over his shoulder, he noticed that Stacy was nowhere to be found. Glancing back he made a pleading face before making his quick escape towards the door leaving the three of them alone.

Tania laughed. "Poor guy. I think he's got himself a stalker with the means to track him down all the time."

"You have no idea." Frankly Dave was getting a little annoyed with Stacy himself. She was just always there trying to throw himself all over Randy. Some days it was more than sickening. "I almost wish that I could pay Trish to just knock her on her ass for a few days."

"Wouldn't the world be a peaceful place." Lilian noted under her breath. She wasn't sure anyone was really a fan of Stacy.

A frown appeared on Tania's face. "You can't help but feel bad for him."

"We can. We do it all the time." It wasn't anything new for them. They were always having to hide Randy from her. If he'd just explain to her that he wasn't interested then everyone's life would be easier. "But it's interesting that you can't."

"I guess because I'm not around him as much as you are."

"Is that all?" Lilian mentally slapped herself the moment that the words slipped her mouth. She hadn't meant for it to happen.

Now Tania was on the defensive. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"C'mon Tania. Are you the only one who hasn't notice that the guy is crazy for you?" Dave couldn't believe how ignorant the two of them were. In a way, it almost made them perfect for one another. "We can all see it."

"I'm not sure what your seeing, but that isn't it Dave."

"So you're saying that there's nothing going on between you and Randy. That you honestly haven't thought about what it would be like with him?" Lilian found it a little hard to believe that Tania hadn't ever given that much a thought. She had even found herself fantasizing about Randy once or twice before she started seeing Dave.

Tania nodded. "Not a thing. I'm not sure what you guys are seeing, but I think you two need to get your eyes checked."

"Doubtful." Dave snorted. "He cares about you. A lot more than you realize."

"Okay, so saying that he does, what do you want me to do about it?" Randy wasn't going to do anything about those supposed feelings and Tania was currently seeking a relationship with Shane. Such was like. "In case you guys still haven't realized, I'm with Shane."

Lilian frowned. Dave however, wasn't going to let her off so easily. "I would suggest figuring out what's going on between you and Randy so that you don't end up hurting him, or yourself."

"And how exactly do your propose I do this?" Tania still found it hard to believe that Randy had any feelings for her. Part of her couldn't help wonder if Dave and Lilian were just trying to split apart her and Shane. For some reason, she wasn't surprised.

A grin suddenly grinned across her face. "Kiss him."

"Excuse me?" Tania wasn't sure she had heard right. Glancing up at Dave, she also noticed the same surprised look on his face.

"Kiss Randy. If there's nothing there then you'll both know it."

"And if there is?"

Lilian shrugged. "You seem so sure that there isn't. If that's the case, there shouldn't be a problem." Tania was quite able to see it that way. She just couldn't see herself walking up to Randy and kissing him. She'd feel as though she were betraying Shane, and that was where her heart was leading her towards.

"What do you have to lose?"


	28. Chapter Twenty Eight

Though she had been the one ignoring him so far, for some reason she felt as though Randy was doing the exact same thing. Why? That much she was uncertain of. All she knew was that things were getting confusing now with Randy around, and that part of her brain would always wonder if what Dave and Lilian said was the truth. What if she did care for Randy and just didn't realize it? 

"You're doing it again..."

"Doing what?" Tania questioned with a raised eyebrow as she glanced up at Shane who was sitting behind a desk shuffling through a few papers. "What am I doing?"

Shane laughed. "Getting lost in your thoughts. You've been doing that rather frequently today. Care to share what's on your mind?" He was curious as to where she was going in that pretty little head of hers. Whatever it was, the attention that should have been his wasn't there.

"Guess my mind's just wandering today Shane." Tania admitted with a sigh as she pulled her feet up under her on the chair. "Too much excitement for me."

"That a good thing or a bad thing?"

Tania shrugged. "I'd assume it's a good thing. Or at least I hope it is a good thing. I wouldn't want for it to be anything else." Aside from the Adam incident, she wouldn't trade the last few days in for anything.

"It would not have anything to do with you ignoring Orton would it?" Tania's expression faded at the mention of Randy's name. How had Shane managed to pick up on such an obscure fact. "Did you guys have a fight that I don't know about or something?" Shane inquired as he lay his pen down on the table.

"I'm not ignoring him."

"You're not talking to him either." Shane had seen how they had not spoken to one another all day. It was kind of hard not to when he was always suspicious of the younger man's actions when it came to Tania.

Tania sighed. "Doesn't mean I'm ignoring him. And my mind's not wandering Shane, incase you were still wondering." It was a lie, she knew and hoped that Shane didn't. All she wanted was for the conversation to shift away from Orton.

Shane gave a hesitant nod before leaning back in his chair. "How are you feeling today? Any better?"

"Had a headache this morning, but other than that I'm much better."

"Good." Shane seemed to sit still for a moment. Watching Tania intently he finally spoke again. "There's a police officer coming to speak to you today. I managed to convince them not to talk to you last night, but they need to hear your story. Adam's definitely going to see some sort of legal action for this one."

"That's fine." She didn't really want to bring the police into it, but there wasn't much of a choice anymore. Shane especially wouldn't allow for things to be dropped so easily. "I'm sure I won't be heading too far away from here anyhow."

Shane smiled moved around to lean against the front of his desk and folded his arms across his chest. "What would you like to do?"

"Hmm?"

"I still have to make up for our date being ruined. We can do the dinner thing another time, but for now what would you like to do?" Clearly she wasn't enjoying watching him finish paper work and frankly he couldn't blame her. It wasn't all that interesting for him either. "Your choice."

Tania shrugged. "There isn't really anything to do here Shane. Finish your work. I'm sure if I get that bored I can bug Jake and the rest of the crew, they are probably wondering if I've vanished from the face of this earth. Not only that but I'm sure Jake's heard about the whole Adam thing..."

"Which you can explain at another time." Shane especially didn't want her wandering around the arena on her own. Masters was still a possible threat and he had no idea who else Adam could have willing to do his dirty work. "Incase you haven't noticed, I'm not letting you out of my site while you are here."

"I'm a big girl you know." Tania found it almost cute how Shane was still trying to protect her. Of course she knew it was only going to be a matter of time before it quickly became annoying. "Besides, I can always make sure I'm hanging around Dave if it would make you happy. I'm sure Lilian would be with him and I'd love to get to know her better." She was quickly beginning to see a friendship with Lilian.

"Speaking of Lilian..."

"What?"

Shane sighed. "We've decided to bring in one of the Smackdown ring announcers to cover for Lilian. After what happened to you the last thing you need it to be out in the ring. You still aren't quite a hundred percent even if you won't admit it."

For some reason, Tania wasn't all that upset. "So I guess I'll be going back to set up and take down then."

Shane let a small frown tug at his lips. If she went back to set up and take down it was going to be harder to spend time with her. He'd barely be able to see her. "I guess it would mean that, yes."

Tania laughed. "You don't sound too happy about it."

"I'm not." Shane confirmed. He was anything but impressed about the idea of Tania going back to working for the crew. She was much more deserving than such a job. "It would mean no more of this." Shane gestured between the two of them indicating that their relationship wouldn't be the same.

"I am sure we can manage." If Shane thought the relationship was worth it, then he'd find a solution to their problem. Or at least that was how Tania viewed it. Pushing up from the chair, Tania walked over to Shane and brushed her lips against his.

A small chuckle escaped Shane's lips. "Yes."

oOoOo

"I think I'm being ignored."

"Oh yeah?" Dave raised his eyebrows in curiosity. He wondered who could possibly be ignoring Randy all of a sudden. "Who do you think is ignoring you?"

"Tania."

This really startled Dave. "You think Tania is ignoring you? We are talking about the woman who spends all her free time with you if she's not with Shane, right?" She didn't seem to be ignoring him during breakfast.

Randy nodded. "Same girl. Every time I try to call her or catch up with her she always manages to slip away some how. I think I've left two voice messages so far today."

"Maybe Shane's keeping her busy." Dave hinted with a grin. "I mean, how could anyone resist the McMahon charm?"

"How can anyone fall for it?"

Dave laughed. "Obviously Tania can. She seems to be rather smitten with him."

"Her biggest mistake too, as far as I'm concerned."

"Meaning?" Whether he knew it or not, Randy was speaking in code.

Randy rolled his eyes. "Get off it man, I'm not crazy, infatuated or whatever you and Lilian describe it as. What I mean is that Tania is only going to end up hurt with McMahon. She deserves better than him."

"Like you?"

With a growl Randy turned to his suitcase. "That's not what I meant and you know it." He wished that Dave and Lilian would drop the entire thing. It was becoming a quick annoyance than anything else. "Come on Dave, your telling me that Shane is deserving of someone like Tania?"

"No." Dave would agree with that much. "But right now he's obviously giving Tania the kind of attention that she wants. He's showing her a type of love that is making her feel special. It's more than she can say about anyone else." By anyone else Dave meant Randy, but he wasn't about to say that aloud.

"Still, she hasn't talked to me all day. Something has to be up with that."

"Maybe Shane sees you as some type of competition for Tania?"

Randy gave a bit of a shrug. He doubted it, but if Dave and Lilian were convinced that he had feelings for Tania than maybe Shane thought the same thing. But then how could Shane convince Tania not to associate with him? "Doubtful." Pulling out his shirt for the night Randy hesitated. Something finally occurred to him. "After I left breakfast this morning, what did you guys talk about?"

"Just little things."

"Little things like what?" Randy pressed on.

"Little things. I mean, after you left Tania didn't stay around all that long."'

Randy's brow furrowed. "She left? Why?"

Dave gave a bit of a shrug. "Guess she wanted to go back up and see if Shane was awake or something. I don't know, I'm not Tania."

"Fuck Dave, what did you and Lilian say to her?"

"Woah, what are you talking about?"

Randy rolled his eyes. "Tania wouldn't have gone back up to see if Shane was awake. She was trying to spend a bit of time away from him. Not only that but I'm pretty sure she liked the idea of talking to Lilian since she doesn't really have any female friends around here. You had to have said something to her, now what was it."

"Nothing man!" Dave held up his hands in his defense, but was quick to see that Randy wasn't buying his lies. Could he really admit to Randy that they had pretty much told Tania to kiss Randy in order to figure out what exactly was going on between the two of them.

"Bullshit! You aren't starting on her now about this whole us having feelings for one another thing are you?"

"Okay, so maybe Lilian mentioned a little something on the subject..."

Randy cursed under his breath unimpressed with the entire situation. Tania was dealing with enough already without the help of Dave and Lilian confusing the situation for her. "What did she say exactly."

"She may have said that Tania needs to figure out what is going on with the two of you before figuring out how she stands with Shane. That Tania is certain that if she picks Shane she won't regret not giving you a chance..." Dave cringed; it had probably not been the best idea at the time. Especially with it now leading to this sudden argument between the two superstars. "Look, she shouldn't have said it."

"You think? With all the shit she's been through, you two had to go and make things even worse for her." No wonder she was ignoring Randy. "Just great..."

"You're getting too worked up about this Randy - about her. This isn't healthy or right and you know it as well as I do." Randy was becoming too involved with Tania especially with him insisting nothing was going on. Someone was going to get hurt and not just emotionally. More like out in the ring.

Randy ignored his friend's statement. Frankly, he just wanted to end the argument. "I'm not getting worked up Dave so leave it."

Dave held up his hands in defense with a sigh. There really was no point of arguing anymore. "So Lilian told me they are bringing in a Smackdown ring announcer to take over for Lilian."

"Shane's taking Tania off the job?"

"Looks that way. Probably for the best with all the shit going on involving Adam."

Randy was actually shocked by the information Dave had revealed. "So then it puts her back on set up and take down."

"Do you think Shane's going to be willing to let that happen? Or you think he'll find her another job to give her in order to keep her by his side?" Shane was the boss, for all Dave knew Shane could have already come up with a personal secretary position for Tania.

"Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if Shane tried to get her to quit altogether. I won't let that one happen though." Randy would not let Shane manipulate Tania to that extent. There was just no way. Randy would rather kidnap her and send her to some deserted island than let Shane make her a personal pet of his. The guy didn't love her, he just saw Tania as a rebound for Marissa. Tania was just another woman to drape on his arm.

"You think he'd go that far?"

oOoOo

Hands slipping around Tania's waist, Shane deepened the kiss. Everything about the woman in front of him had become so intoxicating and addictive. He wanted her – all of her.

Pushing away from her lips, Shane dropped soft kisses down along the line of her jaw. When he felt her head drop to the side, his kisses then moved from there to follow the curve of her neck. Burying his head into her neck he let out a sigh.

"What's wrong?" Tania questioned, hands reaching up to brush through his hair. She could tell something was on his mind even if she hadn't known him for that long.

"I have an idea, I'm just not sure you'd go for it." Shane revealed. "Then again, I wouldn't want you to either."

Tania frowned; she seemed to be just as confused as Shane. "Why don't you tell me anyhow?"

"Forget I said anything."

"Too late." Tania laughed. He had gained her attention already and would have to answer. "I can't so you might as well tell me."

Shane shook his head. It was a stupid idea and she'd never go for it anyhow.

"Please?"

Pulling slightly back from Tania, Shane simply watched her for a moment. When she raised an eyebrow at him the realization that she wasn't going to give up finally sunk in. "Fine. You really want to know even though it is stupid?"

"Yes, Shane, I do. That's why I'm asking."

"What if you didn't go back to your job? Just traveled around with me?"

Tania sighed. "Shane, I have to work. There are bills to pay…"

"I know, which is why I said it was stupid."

Tania let out a laugh. "Hey, at least you are trying."

Shane couldn't help but smile at Tania. There really was something about the way she just lit up when she was amused by something that stole him over. As much as he hated to admit it, he was falling for her. "I guess so."

"You are."

"Didn't help the situation though."

With a shrug, Tania rested her head on Shane's chest. "That's the beauty of it being an idea Shane, it doesn't matter if it won't help." They would come up with other ideas. The thing was, Tania had to work to pay the bills. She had an apartment and a car and a phone. They all equaled money.

"Too bad we didn't know each other longer."

"Why's that?"

"I could have just asked you to move in with me."

Tania laughed with a shake of her head. At least the boy was trying; it had to count for something. "Yeah, it is a little too early for that one there."

"No kidding. I'm not even sure if you can cook or clean."

"Shane?"

Looking down at Tania Shane stopped tracing the small circles on her back with his thumb. "What is it?"

"I want to know the truth."

* * *

**Katy:** Sorry for the delay!  
**Latisha C:** It could be answered so many ways couldn't it?  
**Ajepkennedy:** I hope they kiss too! Hmm, Shane walking in on them...  
**Pianogal:** I wonder how it will work out for Tania too :D. Here is the next chappie  
**Tonyanichole:** Still continuing of course!  
**BQuinn:** Maybe he really is a nice guy?  
**Deceptive-Innocence:**UPDATED!  
**DancinonDreams:** I love it when you beg, I won't lie!  
**Devin:** I'm never too busy to finish it. Just too busy to update, lol. This is my baby, I really to try.  
**WrestlinGal:** Hey, later is better then never as I like to say! Thanks for the compliment!  
**Alysa:** The McMahons get what they want because they are McMahons! If only Shane would want me...  
**Mandy:** Yeah, the server for the website crashed, it should be online soon! Glad you like the chapters! 


	29. Chapter Twenty Nine

"The truth?" Shane questioned, more than a little confused. 

Tania nodded. "I want to know the truth." Stepping back from Shane's embrace she folded her hands across her chest. "I feel like I'm missing out on part of everything. I'm out of the loop somehow and I don't like that feeling."

"Clearly." She wouldn't be asking if she did. Still, Shane was confused by what she meant about wanting to know the truth. "There are a lot of things that could be the truth Tania. I think you need to be a little more specific about what you want to know."

"Everything Shane."

"Everything?" He watched Tania nod again with confirmation. "There's a lot to tell you. May take a lifetime to listen to it all."

With a shrug, Tania moved to the chair she had been sitting. "Guess it takes a lifetime then. I know nothing really about you Shane and that scares me. I've clearly found myself in over my head which Adam clearly proved. I think I deserve to know."

"I gave you the truth about the Adam situation Tania-"

"-I know. I'm not just talking about that Shane."

Sighing, Shane leaned against the desk now folding his arms over his chest almost in relief for Tania. "Fine. But I want the truth on a few things from you as well. You're a mystery to me Tania and that scares me. For all I know you're secretly married with kids.

Tania laughed. "You're safe. I'm not married with kids Shane."

"No?"

"No."

A smile spread on his lips. "That's good. But I could have figured that one out on my own. Before I answer any of your questions or give you any truth, I want to know one thing."

"What's that?"

"Why are you here?"

Tania raised an eyebrow in puzzlement. "I'm here because you won't let me out of your site."

"Funny." Trust her to give him the smartass answer. "I mean with the WWE. You have so much more potential than this. So much more education and yet here you are doing a job that is clearly beneath you. You are much more qualified than a ring tech. What do you really want to do?"

"Honestly?" Shane nodded. "I want to be a paramedic."

"Then go and be a paramedic."

Closing her eyes Tania sighed. If only thing were that easy. "It doesn't work that way. They don't just accept anyone into the program. There is a lot of information that you need as well as you have to have a degree of knowledge and physical capability."

Shane rolled his eyes. He just couldn't find himself that quick to believe she couldn't make it into the program. "You are more than capable of getting into the program Tania."

"You have no idea how many times I've tried Shane. I just can't go through with it."

"What do you mean you can't? Keep applying. Push them into letting you in. They'll notice your determination eventually."

Tania shook her head. "I freeze up before I the practical part of the entrance exam."

"Why?"

"I don't know…I just do." She had never been able to explain it. "But I mean I'm quite content doing what I am."

"You don't seem that way." Shane had seen her work before. Besides, how could anyone be content traveling all the time and setting up and taking down the ring. Technicians were usually miserable even if they wouldn't admit it. "Are you really content? Is this what you really want to do for a living?"

"For a living? No. But I am content"

Shane sighed and sat down on the chair Tania had been sitting in. "Then how can you be content if you're not happy? I think you should enjoy what you do." It made life much more enjoyable and easier. If you hated what you did it became a chore. Chores were something Shane just didn't do.

"And what do you suggest I do?"

"Go be a paramedic." Shane didn't see how hard it was to figure that much out. "Go do something you enjoy. Don't go back to being a technician."

Tania moved over to the desk and pushed herself up on it so she was sitting. "I gave you the answer. Back to you now."

"What do you want to know?"

"How did the entire situation start with you and Adam? I don't see why his contract just wasn't renewed. You legally are allowed to not renew it without reason, and I mean I'm sure your father would understand since he ruined your marriage." It had been one point that had been still with her since Shane had revealed the reason for his divorce.

Closing his eyes Shane took in a deep breath. "I guess because if he is gone I can't make his life miserable. Here I can have him suffer as much as he made me."

"Why wouldn't he quit?"

Shane shrugged. "That's something you would have to ask him."

Tania thought about it for a moment. It didn't make sense that someone perfectly aware of the fact they would never advance in the company would chose to stay. Then again, she didn't know Adam at all. "And you're certain that's the truth?"

"You don't believe me?" Shane seemed hurt by that fact. "Why would I lie to you?"

"I don't know." Tania sighed as she rubbed her arms. "I guess it is just my mind being paranoid with how fast things are moving. Add in the entire Adam situation and I'm just not sure what do think any more."

Giving a half smile Shane patted his leg. "Come here Tania."

Hesitating for a moment with a raised eyebrow, Tania slid off of the desk and made her way over to Shane and sat down on his leg. The moment she did, Shane shifted her weight on him and set his hand on her thigh.

"You've gone through so much. You really have." Shane admitted. "Here's what I'm going to do for you. I'm going to send you away. There's this great spa that Stephanie always goes to. I'll get the contact information from her. You need some time away from this place and everything that has gone on."

"You're not coming?"

Shane shook his head. "No, this is just for you."

Leaning forwards, Tania brushed her lips gently against Shane's. "You don't have to do this you know…"

"I do. I've caused you enough trouble already and this is the least I can do for you."

"Thank you." Leaning in again, Tania deepened this kiss this time. Shifting around a little she moved until she was able to straddle his lap. Grinding herself into him, she pulled back slightly. "Out of all this Shane, that's gone on, you are the best thing that has happened to me."

Shane smiled, hands resting on Tania's hips. "You're so beautiful." To emphasize his point, one hand reached up to brush through her hair. Fingers curling closed, gently he kissed her again. His other hand gently pushed up under the hem of her shirt to allow his thumb to brush gently against her skin.

Rocking her hips a little more Tania could feel his arousal. To be honest, she had wanted him from the very beginning. It had been a long time since she had slept with another man and Shane was definitely a fine specimen. "Shane?"

"Hmm?" Shane was more focused on pressing kisses against her lips than anything.

"Take me. Here. Now." She wanted him so bad she couldn't take it anymore. So many times they had been so close and yet never had it moved on to anything other than kissing. Now she wanted more - him. She wanted all of him.

Stopping himself, Shane bit his lip and cursed under his breath. "I can't."

"You can't?" Tania questioned both confused and hurt.

Shane immediately saw this and felt bad. It had come out a different way than what he planned and all he had done was hurt Tania's feelings. "No. I can't. Not here. You are beyond getting laid in a locker room Tania and I won't do so. You deserve to be cherished and worshipped in a bedroom."

Tania blushed. "Now you're just embarrassing me Shane, way to go." No man had ever spoken about her in such a way. Still it didn't help the fact she was now all hot and bothered with no chance of having her way with Shane.

With a laugh Shane pushed a strand of hair away from Tania's face. "I never get why beautiful women never think of themselves that way. They are always so modest and hate to be complimented. Yet how could I not compliment you?"

"Say nothing?" Tania suggested.

"I'm not going to and we both know that."

Tania rolled her eyes. "No kidding. Sadly I've learned that one real quick."

oOoOoOo

"This is messed up. Seriously messed up." Randy sighed as he wiped his eyes with his thumb and forefinger. He was sitting in the parking lot of the arena not sure he wanted to get out of the car. He knew that Tania would be there. Would she keep up the entire ignoring charade?

Randy knew that Dave and Lilian were right. He had no idea what was going on between both he and Tania but knew that it might not just be a friendship. There had to be something else there for him to be acting the way that he was. It was concern, protection. It also didn't seem to be in a sisterly kind of way. Randy had sisters, he knew what that was like, and what he felt for Tania was nothing close to being sibling protection.

So then what was it? Randy had no idea.

"Way to go champ." He did a bang up job on making his life so much more confusing. "Okay, so what if I do have feelings for Tania?" He was pretty sure that he was no match for Shane McMahon. The guy had money, charm, good luck and just as good of a body as he did. She'd never pick Randy over Shane.

"Hell if I were her I'd pick Shane over me." Until, of course, she realized that he was a total asshole. What was saying she wouldn't end up in the same position as Marissa? Shane had also been known to use women in past. Was Tania just the next name?

For her sake he hoped not. It was ruin her. In such hard times she was turning to Shane because she trusted him. If Shane ruined that trust Tania gave him it would break her heart. Then, of course, Randy would be left to pick up the pieces and tape them back together.

"Guess I do need to kiss her, don't I?" Randy questioned with a sigh to no one in particular.

* * *

**Latisha C:** Thanks! I'll always keep writing, even if I am slow with the updates.  
**Pianogal:** Here's my update! I had it updated on my site but I guess I forgot to update here too, lol. My bad.  
**Deceptive-Innocence:** Awww, sadly I like em both!  
**WWECenaFan:** Randy is perfect for the knight and shining armour roll. Too bad he's got a stupid storyline on SD!  
**Katy:** Yeah, I got the server thing figured out, just after I got a new one.  
**BQuinn:** Nope, Tania hasn't slept with Shane yet. What kind of slut do you take her for? LMAO!  
**Rochelle:** I'll try not to leave you hanging, promise!  
**Ajepkennedy:** Yup! The site is back and the normal URL and I did add a chappie to BOTH!  
**Steffi-weffi16:** Hey! You're a new name! Glad you stopped by

**A/N: Just so you guys know, it is voting time again. The links can be found on my homepage to the award sites! I'd appreaciate you taking the time to vote! There are some amazing fics up for awards if you are looking for something to read too! cough hustler cough**


	30. Chapter Thirty

"If I were you, I'd avoid Orton for the next little while." Dave sighed walking into the section of seats where Lilian was sitting. Currently she was watching Hunter and Flair going over their match for the night and warming up. It wasn't unusual for him to find Lilian watching what was going on in the ring, it almost seemed to calm her at times. 

"Yea? And why is that?"

"He figured out that you and I mentioned something to Tania during breakfast. By the sounds of it ever since Tania's been ignoring Randy."

A smile grew on Lilian's face. "Because she knows that we are right. She won't face Randy because she knows that she has feelings for him."

Dave wasn't so certain that was the reason why. "Yeah well whatever the reason is, Randy is pissed at the fact. You probably aren't his favorite person right now."

Lilian shrugged. "Oh well. Not much I can do about it now. Someone has to make them realize the feelings they have for one another."

"Did you ever stop and think that maybe Tania and Shane really are meant for one another? That they are more compatible for each other than Tania and Randy would be?" He still had trouble believing that Shane was acting the way that he was simply to keep Tania away from Adam. The way Randy had explained it to him, Shane had been flirting with Tania way before the blonde was ever introduced to the picture.

"It's Shane we're talking about here Dave. Let's not forget his past."

"So?" Dave questioned. He was perfectly aware of Shane's past. "That doesn't mean he doesn't deserve to be happy. Same with Tania, if she is happy with Shane then who are we to deny her of that?"

"She'd be happier with Randy. You know that as much as I do."

At that comment Dave raised an eyebrow. He wasn't too sure that Lilian was right about it. Tania and Shane did have some adorable qualities to them from what he had seen and heard. Not only that but when Copeland had Tania Shane had shown genuine concern for her well being and safety.

"Do I?"

Lilian turned and glared at Dave. "Don't play dumb Dave, it doesn't go well with you. You're telling me you'd rather see Tania with Shane than Randy?"

Dave gave a slight shrug of his shoulders. "I'd like to see Tania happy. Besides, do you really think Shane would willingly give up what he has with her to Randy? I really can't see that one happening. He'll fight for her and he will win."

"Tania has friends that would be willing to fight for her here."

"I hate to break it to you Lilian but I refuse to get between Shane and Tania's personal relationship especially if Randy were to become involved. I love my job and I'd like to keep it the way it is. As heavyweight champion."

"So you'd rather see Randy unhappy then cross a McMahon."

Dave nodded. "That is exactly what I'm saying. You'd be smart to think the same way too Lilian or you might just end up unemployed."

"He can't fire me."

"That may be." Dave agreed. "But you and I both know that your contract is up for renewal in a few months. You think Shane won't make sure that it doesn't get renewed if you cross him?"

Lilian rolled her eyes and she listened to Dave. He was so concerned about everything and constantly expecting the worse of every situation. What he needed to do what lighten up a bit. "They need me too much to get rid of me Dave. I am an asset to this company."

"So? Stone Cold was an asset to the company, Brett Hart was an asset to the company. You think the McMahon's care about them when they got rid of them?" Lilian shrugged. "Thought so. You know that I love you Lilian, but by God you are so naive at times!"

Lilian was actually hurt by that comment. "No, I just happen to care about my friends! I want to see Randy happy and I know that it would be a possibility if he could only have a relationship with Tania."

"Right."

"Not only that, but Tania deserves so much better than Shane. Sure he's good looking and rich. Hell, he may even be a charmer and good in bed. The bottom line, however, is that Shane is a rat. He's slime! The first second he gets he's going to hurt Tania."

Dave refused to agree with anything Lilian was saying. "You seem so certain of that fact Lilian. Can you see into the future or something that I don't know about?" There was no way Lilian could say with a hundred percent certainty that Shane was going to hurt Tania. Just because he didn't like the man didn't mean a relationship between Tania and Shane was impossible.

"It's just something I know."

"Funny, because when you and I started seeing one another there were a lot of people saying the same thing about us. Incase you forgot when I started seeing you I was technically still married to Angie."

"That's different Dave, you know that."

"You're right, it's not. Shane's not having an affair on his wife now is he? Which, in a way, makes him better than us."

---

Shane actually had some work to do, and so far the police officer had yet to show up and question Tania about the entire Copeland situation. Deciding that there wasn't much else to do, Tania made her way towards catering. She was actually quite thirsty, and to be honest, needed a bit of a break away from Shane.

"Though why…I have no idea." Tania sighed silently to herself. She really didn't know why she wanted to be away from Shane. He was everything she found herself looking for in a man and was falling hard and fast for the handsome millionaire.

"No idea what?" Turning around Tania found herself facing the one person she had not seen all day - Randy.

Tania exhaled the breath she had been holding. "Uh, nothing. Just talking to myself yet again." Lame, but partially the truth at the same time. It had to count for something. "Haven't seen you around much."

"I could say the same." Randy half joked. The other half was out of guilt for what Dave and Lilian said. "You here with Shane?"

Giving a small nod, Tania grabbed a stir stick for her coffee. "Yeah. He's doing paper work right now for something or another. Figured it would be a good time to make my escape for a bit. Get coffee no matter how horrible it tastes."

"Yes, because catering coffee is definitely the next Starbucks." Randy noted with sarcasm and a roll of his eyes.

"I was thinking more along the lines of Tim Horton's but whatever." Smiling, she licked the coffee off of the stick and tossed it into the garbage. Studying Randy for a moment she noticed that the cheerful aura he normally had to him seemed to have vanished since breakfast. "You okay?"

Randy nodded. "Course, why do you ask?"

"You seem a little different. Preoccupied maybe?" Tania couldn't quite pinpoint what it was exactly but preoccupied definitely seemed to be a word worth using for the time being. She wondered if he was still feeling guilty about the entire situation.

Resting against the wall with his hands folded over his chest, Randy gave a shrug. "When am I not preoccupied with something?"

"Wouldn't know Rand, haven't been around you long enough to figure it out. Is this something I should be asking others about? How often you're not preoccupied?" Tania was trying to make a joke but it was clear to her that Randy didn't find it that amusing. "C'mon Orton, lighten up. Should I start picking on your lack of ass again?"

"Please don't." That was the last thing Randy wanted to deal with. "How long do you plan to sneak away from Shane for?"

Tania bit her bottom lip and thought for a moment. "Meh, when I decide to go back I guess. Wasn't something I gave much thought to if we are going to be honest. I just wanted to get out of the locker room for a bit."

"Funny, I figured that Shane would have you pretty occupied in the locker room."

"God! Randy!" Tania exclaimed, half jokingly and half serious. "What kind of slut do you think I am? Besides, I deserve way more than a locker room lay." Giggling, Tania actually found it amusing that she was quoting Shane now on the entire subject.

"Whatever." Randy wasn't in the mood to joke. Something Tania happened to be quick to note.

"Okay, I may not know you as well as everyone else here, but something up. C'mon, out with it right now. What's got you pmsing all of a sudden?"

Wiping his eyes with a thumb and forefinger, Randy sighed. He had the perfect opportunity in front of him and if he were smart he would take it. He had to get what he wanted to say out in the open before it was definitely too late. "Can we talk somewhere? Privately?"

Tania hesitated for a moment. "Uh, sure. Where do you suggest?"

Randy actually had to think about it for a moment. There weren't a lot of places around that could be defined as private. "We can find one of the empty locker rooms or something. There has to be a million places here to get some privacy." Glancing across the room to the outside hall it dawned on him. "The boiler room. No one ever goes in there, it will be perfect."

Tania's brows furrowed momentarily. "Orton, should I be worried? You aren't going to try and molest me or anything are you? Because I definitely would have wore something a little sexier for such an occasion. "

"Shut up would you?" Her jokes weren't doing a damn thing for him. Not only that, but to be perfectly honest if he were given the opportunity he probably would try and get a little frisky with her. Of course so many things would have to be different in the situation.

Grabbing Tania's wrist, he was quick to lead her through the empty room towards the door to the boiler room. Making one last glance to make sure that no one was watching them, he opened the door and pulled Tania inside.

"Randy, the room is dark."

"That might have something to do with the fact the lights are off."

Tania snorted. "No kidding. Care to turn on some lights? I'd like to be able to see what I'm going to run into."

Randy rolled his eyes. "You don't need lights on to talk."

"Okay then…" Tania wasn't sure she liked the change in Randy all of a sudden. He seemed rather hostile all of a sudden and she was determined to find out why. "Then what did you want to talk about?"

"What's going on between you and Shane?"

That definitely took Tania aback. She was pretty sure that Randy knew what was going on between the two of them. "Same thing that was going on before Rand. Shane wants to pursue a relationship and I am willing to give it a try. There's nothing wrong with that…"

"You sure it's not just based on sex? That Shane's looking for a good fuck?"

"Randy!" Tania couldn't believe he'd even insinuate such a thing. "Be grateful I can't see you right now. That comment would warrant a good smack." She couldn't believe he'd even say such a thing! Suddenly Tania was starting to wonder if the man she had met out in the ring was the real Randy.

"I'm well aware of that Tania, but I want you to answer the question."

"Not that you deserve an answer but no, it's not based on sex. If you must know, I haven't had sex with Shane as surprising as that may seem to you." Why she felt the need to tell him anything she didn't know. What he had said was both rude and completely unacceptable in nature. Hell, he hadn't even asked. It was more of a demand from her than anything.

"And why not?"

"Fuck you Randy! I don't know why you are so interested in my private life all of a sudden but what goes on between Shane and I is none of your business!"

"I beg to differ." Randy growled.

"Oh yeah?" Tania was more than ready to challenge Randy on the subject.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do."

"Why's that?" After a moment of no response, Tania was angrier than before. "Answer me for fuck's sake!"

Her response was the feel of two firm hands on each side of her head and the pressing of two soft lips against hers. Letting out a startled cry, Tania brought her hands up to grab Randy's on instinct. Realizing what she had done, Randy grabbed her hands with is and entwined their fingers together. Backing her into the wall, he deepened the kiss in hopes of getting some type of response from her.

After a minute passed, Randy finally pulled back from Tania panting heavily. Sitting in silence, it took a moment for what he had done to really sink in. It wasn't until he heard a sob from Tania that things suddenly clicked into place. "Shit Tania, I'm so sorry. I didn't even realize-"

"Don't!" Getting that much out, Tania fumbled around for the door handle and quickly races out of the room.

When the door shut and left Randy in the dark, he fell down to his knees on the floor. He hadn't even thought about how much what he had done had resembled that of Copeland. She had been trapped, in a room, defenseless and overpowered. This time, however, it had been by someone she trusted. He had definitely fucked up big time. There was just one problem with the entire situation.

An electricity had shot through him the moment his lips touched her.

* * *

**Katy:** Hopefully you are still reading and interested!  
**WWECenaFan:** I wish I could write for WWE! That would be a lot of fun for sure! Lots of question will be answered in time.  
**Pianogal:** Hmm, who do you like indeed?  
**BQuinn:** Your wish has been granted!  
**Latisha C:** Sorry for the lack of update! The muse ran away for a long long time.  
**Deceptive-Innocence:** Hopefully your not dead yet from waiting :(  
**Mrs. Bridget Orton:** Glad your hooked! I'm make sure I got and check your fics out when I'm done writing.  
**Ajepkennedy:** I updated. Sorry for the really really long time it took to happen. You can go bruce lee on my ass later.  
**Devin:** I updated, lmao. Yeah definately a long time. Need to get my butt in gear!  
**Maddy24:** Ooh a new reader! Didn't expect to see any of those recently. Here I am trying to finish the story. 


	31. Chapter Thirty One

"I fucked up. It's done. I worried about them when all along it was me." Randy couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe how much he had screwed things up. No, 'screwed' wasn't even quite close to properly describing what he had done.

"What do you mean it's you?"

"All this time I was trying to protect Tania from Adam and Shane. Stopping them from hurting her more then they have. In the end, I was the one that ended up hurting her. I fucked up Dave."

Dave frowned. "Wait. You hurt Tania? Is that possible?"

Randy nodded. "I kissed her."

"You what?" Dave really didn't figure that Shane would ever kiss Tania. He didn't think the man had it in him, or that he would even consider the possibility. "Way to go man."

Rolling his eyes Randy didn't find the situation to be amusing at all. "Way to go? Dave, did you not hear a single word that I said? I fucked up and hurt her. Not Shane and definitely not Adam, it was all me! I hurt her and now I lost the best friend that I've had in a long time along with the woman that I love."

"Hold up a second there Randy. You love her?"

"It doesn't matter anymore Dave. It's all over. She's not going to talk to me again."

Sitting down on the bench Dave couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Why do you think that? I mean, it was only a kiss. She'll get over it. I'm sure you didn't hurt her as bad as you think if at all."

"I never said that I hurt her by kissing her Dave. It was how I did it that caused the damage. Not once did it cross my mind that what I was doing was so much like…"

"So much like what?" Dave wasn't a mind reader. He didn't know what Randy meant by hurting Tania like he did. "Randy?"

Randy turned and hit his head against the wall. "Dammit. I forgot that when I cornered her in the dark room and kissed her that it was so much like what Adam did. I didn't realize how freaked out she was because I was more worried about kissing her than how she felt."

Dave nodded finally understanding what Randy was talking about. "It happens Randy. We all make mistakes from time to time."

"This isn't a mistake, it's a fuck up!"

"But what did you learn Randy? Lilian was right. We all were. You care about Tania and that means something. You need to tell her how you feel. This is your chance to stop Shane or Adam from really hurting her more than she already has been. You can take her away from all of this." Dave was smiling on the inside. Randy really did care for Tania and he was exactly what she needed in her life.

Finally that something that Randy needed in his life had finally come around.

Randy, however, knew that things weren't quite as simple. "You didn't see the look in her eyes Dave. It was fear, pure fear. She is afraid of me and as far as I am concerned she has every right to be. She trusted me and I was no better than Shane or Adam in the end."

---

It was the last thing she had expected to happen while in his company. The farthest thing in her mind had been the idea that Randy would actually kiss her. You know, the strong type that one did only when they meant it. The type of kiss that left you weak in the knees with its power and left you craving more.

But they were only friends, that type of kiss wasn't supposed to happen. She and him had agreed that the chemistry simply wasn't there. Well, not verbally but it had been a given. They were friends…someone to have a conversation with.

"Fuck. When did things change?" Why didn't Randy make a move before Shane had? Shown a little interest in her earlier than what he did. Instead he had complicated her life ever more than it already was given the situation she was already in.

Things with Shane were confusing enough. Then the ordeal with Adam coming after her was added on top of it. Now she had to deal with Randy kissing her in the back room out of the blue.

Still, there was one thing that remained burned in her mind more than anything else. She also needed to know the answer.

Pushing the door to the locker room wide open, she watched as Shane looked up at her with surprise in his eyes from his desk. Shutting the door behind her and locking it, she sauntered over to Shane who followed Tania's every move.

"You okay?" Shane questioned. Something about Tania seemed different to him all of a sudden.

"I'm fine." Tania grinned, pushing Shane's chair out away from his desk before straddling his lap. Reaching up she ran the back of her fingers along Shane's cheek before leaning in and kissing him gently on the lips. Parting back enough to see the smile on Shane's face Tania grinned and took it as permission as this time she leaned in a kissed him with a more furious passion.

Tongue slipping into his mouth, Tania was quick to duel with his. That was until Shane quickly pulled back from her. "You know the last time you turned me on like this I had to stop so I didn't take you here in the locker room."

"And?"

"You're making it harder to do it again."

Tania shrugged. "I don't see it as a problem. I want you, and judging by the bulge in your pants you want me just as bad."

Shane couldn't help but laugh. "I never said I wasn't. In fact, I happen to really like the you that I am seeing right now. It is a huge turn on for me. But like I said before, I'm not taking you in a locker room. You deserve so much better."

"You're right. I do deserve better than this, like in a bed all day and all night. Still, I want you here and now. How can you honestly say no?"

"Like I am right now Tania. We can't do this."

"Shane, I want you. I want you to kiss me, to hold me…to take me. I want you to do all that right now, understand?" Her body was aching for him with every passing second. She needed him to be in her and help her forget all that had happened to her. She wanted things to be okay and when it was her and Shane along that just seemed to always happen.

Shane was of two minds right then. The man in him wanted to take her right there on his desk. She was a beautiful woman more or less throwing herself at him. The gentleman, however, knew that she deserved a lot better than what was happening. "Is this what you really want Tania?"

"Yes Shane. You are exactly what I want right now." Tania assured him as she undid the first couple of buttons on Shane's shirt. "Please don't make me beg for it."

Shane grinned. "That could be a lot of fun though. Having you beg for me." Moving his hand he slipped his fingers under the hem of Tania's shirt slowly running the pads along her soft skin before pulling her closer. The fell of her on top of him really did feel good. "You're sure."

"Yes." Tania growled. "No please Shane, take me." Not giving him a change to answer, she undid the rest of his buttons and ran her hands along his finely chiseled chest. Running her fingers downwards from his chest to navel, Tania slowly began to work on the button of Shane's fly. "Now!"

With a smile, Shane gripped Tania's waist and pulled her up from the chair carrying her towards the couch. "If my lady commands it then I shall give."

---

"So what are you going to do about it?" Dave questioned as he ran the towel through his damp hair.

"Do about what?"

Dave rolled his eyes. "Tania. Or were you lying when you said that you love her?" Though he seriously doubted that Randy was.

"I wish I was. I mean, the electricity that shot through me when I kissed her was amazing. I can't deny that it is something I want to feel for the rest of my life. I want her Dave. You're right, I love her. I can't explain how or why but I do."

"That is usually how it works Orton. You don't choose who you fall in love with, it just kind of happens. Look at Lilian and I. I left my wife because I fell in love with Lilian. I didn't want to. Why would I willingly hurt Angie?"

Randy nodded. As confusing as things were, the big guy made sense. "I guess. But it doesn't matter much now. I broke her trust and betrayed her beyond belief."

"She cares about you Randy."

"How are you sure of that? How can you stand there and tell me that Tania cares for me? Especially now." For all he knew Tania went to Shane and told him everything that happened. Shane would have Randy's ass then. After all, he had messed with a McMahon possession.

Dave laughed. Randy was clueless and Lilian had been totally right about it. "Because of how quick she was to trust you without a second thought. The way she looks at you…"

"And now you are going to tell me that if I love her then I better fight for her, right?"

"Nope." That wasn't for him to do. Randy was the only one that could decide if Tania was worth fighting Shane for. Though Dave was sure that Randy would be stubborn about the entire thing even if he had told him to. "It's all up to you."

Sighing, Randy knew that things were not going to be easy. Things never were when it came to life and love. In a way Randy almost wished that he hadn't talked to Tania in the first place. Brought her into the mess that she was currently in. "I hate this."

"Course you do Randy, course you do." Dave nodded. Honestly, he wouldn't want to be in the situation that Randy was currently in. He would almost bet that it was as bed if not worse then what happened when he fel in love with Lilian and had to decide between Lil or Ang.

"One favor for me though Dave."

"What?"

"Please don't tell Lilian that I kissed Tania. The last thing that I need is her bragging about how right she was. Or trying to get involved even more than she is."

Dave smiled and gave a slight laugh. Lilian would definitely do all the mentioned. "Trust me, after to night she won't be thinking about it at all."

"Oh?" This peaked Randy's interest.

"I'm asking her to marry me." The grin on Dave's face was definitely one that belonged to a man in love at that moment.

"Fuck off! You're really going to do it?" Randy had not expected those words to come from Dave quite so soon. To marry Lilian so quickly after his divorce from Angie was mind-blowing. He watched as Dave nodded. "Congrats man."

Dave smile grew even wider. "It is." To him, anyhow. "I want you to be my best man at the wedding."

"Dave I would be honored." Randy found it great that Dave was considering him to be that close of a friend. "Really, I would."

"And hopefully by the time you will have Tania at your side as well."

---

"That was good." Shane smiled, his fingers tracing small circles around Tania's back as she lay atop of him.

"Glad you didn't say no again?"

"Shut up." Shane had enjoyed it and of course Tania was right. "You're right. I am more than glad that you convinced me to do this."

Pulling herself up from Shane, Tania's smile faded. "Me too." Slipped off of Shane and the couch, Tania reached down and scooped up her clothes from the ground.

Shane frowned. "That was comfortable. Come back will you?"

"There will be time for that." Tania assured as she pulled on her underwear. "Just not now."

Rolling to his side, Shane propped himself up on one arm. "Why not? There's no rush." Infact he wasn't quite sure that he was finished with Tania just then. He had so much fun the first time around.

"I know." Tania sighed. "I just have a few things to take are of and have a quick shower. Talk to Jake about getting back to work since I'm no longer needed here." Tania explained as she put on her shirt.

"I need you."

Shane's words didn't seem to matter though because Tania was already on her way out the door leaving Shane dumbfounded.


	32. Chapter Thirty Two

Strolling through the hall Tania was desperate to find a quiet place to think. She knew that the hotel wouldn't work and that was thanks to adjoining doors. The moment Shane knew she wasn't in the arena he would be pounding on that door demanding an answer. Actually, that was wrong. He wouldn't have to pound, he had a spare key to her room.

All that mattered was the she couldn't have Shane or Randy bothering her.

"Ms. Bailey?"

Tania didn't really want to turn around but knew by the sound of the voice that she had to. "Mr. McMahon." Tania acknowledged, noticing him coming up the hall towards her with two other suited men. "How are you?"

"I'm doing fine, but in reality it should be me asking you how you're doing. How is your head today?"

"It's good." Tania answered, eyes still darting between the three men that were now standing in front of her. "My headache is long gone."

Vince gave a slight smile. "That's good to hear. You have no idea how bad I feel for what happened. I also can't help but feel partially responsible since Adam is on my payroll."

Tania shrugged. "I'm not sure why, it wasn't your fault." It was the same thing she had been telling everyone else. No one knew that Adam was going to do what he did. There was no way to stop it. The only one to blame for what happened was her and Adam. Well, Chris too now that she thought about it.

"It was mainly Adam's, I know. And Adam is what brings me here right now Ms. Bailey. This is Detective Bryant and Detective Gruffudd. They are here to speak to you about what happened with Adam Copeland and hopefully get everything sorted out and finished."

"Oh." She had completely forgotten about having to talk to the police. And, of course, they picked the worst time to show up. The time where she needed to escape everything that was going, find some peace and quiet. Now she would have to explain every single detail of her attack. "Okay."

"I've allowed them to use my office to give you your privacy." Vince assured. "I also want you to know that I will not try and stop you if you wish to press charges against Copeland. Also, if you happen to choose to sue him, then I will give you full access to the company lawyers."

Tania nodded. "Thank you Mr. McMahon." Up until then she had never given a thought to if she wanted to have Adam charged for assault or not. Did she want that hassle on top of everything else that she was going through?

"Ms. Bailey, if you will be so kind as to follow us now." Detective Bryant finally spoke up. With a nod, Tania waited for the two detectives to turn around and start walking before she herself followed.

---

"I wouldn't be here if I were you." Jay warned as he heard the locker room door open. He didn't need to look up from the magazine that he was reading to realize who it was.

"Oh? And amuse me as to why that is."

Jay rolled his eyes. "Tania just went off with two police officers. I'll bet my life that it has something to do with what you did to her. You know, locking her in a darkened locker room and forcing yourself on her. Oh, and then there was knocking her out when she tried to call out for help. A definite plus in your case. "

"Like a couple of cops scare me. I'll just deal with them like I dealt with the fine that Vince handed me earlier today." Adam laughed. "I'll get what I want and you know it. I always do." He would do whatever it took to make sure that he succeeded. If Tania thought the locker room was the end of it then she was sadly mistaking.

That was all that Jay could take. "For fuck's sake Adam you need to drop this. The only person you will end up hurting is Tania. Not Shane, like you want. What did she ever do to you? Nothing. No, your little vendetta starts and ends with Shane."

"Trust me Jay, I'll make sure that if affects Shane. In fact, I may just have to send Tania another bouquet to make sure that she gets that I'm not finished with her yet. I'm sure that will be enough to piss the boy wonder off."

"What part of two detectives in the building did you not understand?" Jay really didn't think that Adam could be so stupid. "For all you know, they could be throwing your ass into a jail cell by the end of the night and there won't be a damn thing you can do about it." And Jay sure as hell wasn't going to bail him out for a second time.

"Unlikely." Adam laughed. They didn't have anything the first time around to keep him there for a long period of time, talking to Tania wouldn't change that. "God, I bet she's a good lay. Seems so feisty, and that is always guaranteed to make for a good time.

"Adam, stop. Please."

---

"Ms. Bailey-"

"Please, just Tania will do Agent Gruffudd. Not a real fan of being called by the last name."

The detective across from her nodded with acknowledgement. "Sorry, Tania. Like Mr. McMahon said earlier, based on the information that you have given us so far today you have every right to charge Mr. Copeland with assault if you would like. Also, I'm sure there are several other things that you could have him charged with to make sure that he gets the point."

Tania nodded. "I understand that…but I don't think that I will be doing that Detective Gruffudd." She really didn't want to have to recall the events of that night any more than she already had to. It was in the past and that was where she wanted it to remain.

It wasn't that obscure of a request was it?

"Are you sure of that?"

"Positive."

Detective Gruffudd watched the woman across from him skeptically for a few moments. "Look, I don't want to tell you what you should and shouldn't do. It's your life and you have the final decision in it. The thing is, if Mr. Copeland feels like he's gotten away with what he has done he will most likely try it again."

"I don't-"

"-Ms. Bailey I know you think he won't but I have seen it happen far too many times before. You're going to give him permission to assault you again if you drop all the charges against him"  
Tania sighed. Part of her knew that the detective was right, but the other half was convinced that Randy and Shane would manage to keep Adam away from her in the future. Hell, she was surprised that Shane even let her out of his site as is. "I understand where you are coming from, but my life is complicated enough right now without adding this on top of it all."

"Okay." Really the detective didn't know how she could drop things to quickly, but he wasn't her. "One final thing before you leave though.

Tania hesitated for a moment. "Okay…what?"

"Are you sure that you have told us everything?"

A frown grew on Tania's face. Something was up and she was clueless as to what. "Of course, why?"

It was Detective Bryant's turn to speak. "It's just that we spoke to a Mr. Orton before you and he told us about a note that he had received. According to him, that note is currently in your possession."

Suddenly Tania was really starting to hate Randy more than she thought was humanly possible. "Yes, it is."

"Why didn't you tell us about that?"

Tania shrugged. "I didn't feel it was relevant. I'm not even sure that Adam even wrote it or that anything on the note was to be taken seriously." She stood by the theory that the note was just a distraction to keep her guard down for the locker room incident. Everyone would be so worried about Monday that Adam could corner her at any time before that.

"May we see it?"

Tania paused, not sure if this was something that she wanted to get into. If she didn't want them seeing the note then she didn't have to give it to them. "I guess." Reaching in to her pocket she pulled out the note and slid it across the desk. "Like I said, I'm not even sure that it is from him."

Picking it up from the table, Detective Gruffudd let his eyes scan over it briefly. "This is quite serious."

"Like I just said, I'm not even sure if he wrote it or not." That was a lie, who else would write that? There was only one person that was calling her a slut and that was the man in question. "I don't see it as a big deal."

"Where is the bottom half?"

"Pardon?"

"The paper is ripped. Where is the bottom half of the note?"

That was something Tania honestly didn't know. "Never was one that I saw. In fact, I'm pretty sure that a bottom part of the note doesn't exist." She could understand them asking though; when Randy showed her the note she had wondered the same thing.

"I don't think you are taking this as seriously as you should."

Tania let out a heavier sigh than before. "Look, I just want to let this go. Is that too much to really ask?" She was actually getting to the point of being so close to breaking out into tears she was so frustrated. "I just want this to stop. No more."

Detective Bryant finally knew that they were pushing Tania farther than what was needed. "It's okay Tania, I understand that you want this done and over with." Reaching into his jacket pocked he pulled out a business card and handed it across to Tania. "If you change your mind, or anything else happens that you aren't sure of please give me a call, okay?"

"I will make sure that I do that Detective Bryant." Truth was, she probably would never get in contact with him. Tomorrow she would go back to work as a ring technician. No Adam and no trouble. Maybe even no Randy or Shane complicating her life even further, that was if she was lucky. "Is it okay if I go now?"

---

"You told them about the note, right?"

"I made sure of it, but Tania is the one with the note right now so if they want to see it then they are going to have to talk to her about it."

"I hope so considering it clearly stated that he wants to rape her. Why Tania didn't have his ass thrown in jail right the minute that he touched her in beyond me. The guy wants to get her pregnant." Then again, that was Dave's opinion and he wasn't Tania.

"She doesn't know that." Randy quietly admitted under his breath.

Dave's expression changed almost at once. "Randy, what do you mean she doesn't know?"

Realizing that he had no choice but to come clean, Randy walked over to his bag and pulled out a small slip of paper. "I wasn't sure she would be able o handle it, so I ripped off the last little bit of the note."

The anger began to stir inside Dave. "Define last bit."

Cringing, Randy handed the paper over to Dave. "The bit about getting her pregnant. Making sure that a part of him would always be with her."

Before Randy realized what was going on Dave had him pinned up against the wall by the collar of his shirt. "What the fuck were you thinking?! She has every right to know that Adam plans to rape her!"

"I know Dave, it was stupid…"

"Stupid?" Dave roared, slamming Randy's head again into the wall behind him. "Rape, Randy. It will ruin her. Fucking right you ended up hurting her!"

"Hey! What the fuck is going on here?"

Dropping Randy back down to the ground, Dave turned back to Cena and shot him a warning glance before looking back at Randy. "You find her and you tell her right now or you're not leaving here under your own strength. I'll make sure that you are in an ambulance."

"Woah, Dave. I have no idea what is going on here, but you need to calm down man." Cena spoke up, stepping in between the two men.

Staring each other down, all three men turned when the heard the locker room door slam open.

"Lady, didn't anyone tell you that there could be naked men in here?" Cena questioned with a bit of a laugh as he noticed Tania walking into the locker room.

"What right did you have in telling them?" Tania demanded as she stormed over to Randy. "You gave me until Saturday! If I wanted the cops to know about the note then I would have told them. Instead, I find out that you already have!"

"Tania…I'm sorry?"

"Sorry? Did it ever occur to you that I just wanted this all to go away and be done with? I don't want to keep living this and you keep shoving it in my face. It's going to go away Randy one way or another."

"It's not."

"Yes, Randy. As of right now, it is done."

Randy shook his head. "It won't be over Tania. It's not going to go away just like that because you want it to. How can you be so fucking naive? Adam is not going to stop until he rapes you. That's exactly what he wants to happen and it has happened yet. Therefore it isn't going away and neither is he."

Tania let out a snort. "Oh come on Randy, that's ridiculous. He was using me to get at Shane. Empty threats, and now you are letting your imagination run."

"No Tania, I'm not. It was on the note. The bottom part that I ripped off." 


	33. Chapter Thirty Three

"Excuse me?" Everything but Randy's last sentence had escaped Tania's mind, she was now entirely focused on the newest revelation more than anything else. 

Randy scratched the back of his head nervously. He knew that there was no way out of things now; he had to tell Tania the whole truth.

"Whoa, slow down a minute here." John interjected, not sure what he had walked in on. "Its big to accuse Adam of wanting to rape somebody, this isn't something to joke about here."

"What did it say?" Tania demanded, never once breaking her stare with Randy.

Randy shook his head "It doesn't matter."

"It matters to me!" Tania's voice was raised more than ever, and she was sure that if anyone was passing by the locker room they would stop to hear what all the yelling was about. "What did the bottom of the note say Orton?"

Reaching down into his pocket, Randy pulled out the piece of paper that he had held on to since the moment he had ripped it off and handed it slowly over to Tania. Not ready to play anymore games, Tania snatched it from his hands and unfolded it. "She will have my child, I'll ensure of it. In doing so, I'll certify that she will always be connected to me through this life and the next…"

The room suddenly fell silent and John couldn't help but glance back and forth between Tania, Randy and Dave. There was a lot that he was being forced to take in, and somehow it just wasn't clicking how it was supposed to. What he had gotten, however, was that the girl standing in the room with him was in fact the girl that Adam had attacked in the locker room.

"Why did you keep this from me?"

"I'm sorry Tania, I really am. I thought that you wouldn't be able to handle it on top of everything else. I was going to tell you, I swear!" Randy pleaded. He still felt strongly about the fact that he had hurt her the most above everyone else, and now with the secret of the note being out he had only managed to hurt her even more.

"When were you going to tell me Randy? It would have been nice to know before Adam had trapped me with him in the locker room. Then I could have made sure not to go anywhere on my own, to be more cautious about where I went." Her head was spinning with the thought of what Adam had intended on doing in the locker room.

Randy felt horrible. No, horrible was an understatement. Seeing the hurt and betrayal on Tania's face was more than he could handle. "You spoke to the officers?" He wanted nothing more than to try and shift the subject a bit, he was feeling more guilt than he could handle at that moment.

"Obviously, how else would I know that you told them about the note?"

"I just figured it would take longer to press charges." Tania didn't need to bite his head off about asking. In a way, she did have the right though when he thought about it.

"it probably would have, but I'm not pressing charges."

It was Dave's turn to finally speak up. "You're not pressing charges? You know that Adam's going to take that as you pretty much giving him permission to do what he did. On top of that, it's only going to make him realize that he can try something again and get away with it."

"Like I told Randy, maybe I just want this to all go away. If I press charges then I'm going to have to relive everything, it's always going to be in my face. On top of that, it's going to make its way to the media and be even more everywhere which will make it impossible for me to forget all about"  
"Ignoring it isn't going to make it go away Tan."

"I wasn't aware I asked for your opinion Randy."

Randy shrugged. "Don't care, I gave it to you anyhow." Someone had to. "You have to press charges against Adam, you can't let him have any reason to think that he won, and by not pressing charges you're pretty much telling him that he was okay to do what he did."

"This is my life Randy!" Tania snapped. "Not yours. You have no right to tell me what I can or can not do. Understand?"

"You're right, I don't have the right to tell you how to run your life but I'm not going to stand back and let you ruin it. I care too much about you. Someone has to, you sure as hell aren't." Now Randy and Tania were in a deadlock stare, neither one wanting to look away from the other. It was a matter of who was going to break first, because that person would be the loser.

Both, however, looked away at the same time when there was a knock at the door flowed by somebody walking into the room. Turning, Tania let out a small huff when she realized who exactly it was. "Shane?"

"Hello beautiful. I was looking for you." Shane smiled, moving close to the group and stopping finally to stand with his hands in his pockets. "You took off pretty quick."

"Yeah sorry, you're Dad found the two detectives that he wanted me to talk to. I ended up going to talk to them." Tania apologized, though in reality she knew that wasn't the reason that she had left Shane in such a rush.

Randy stared at the other man in the room for a moment. He realized that if he was going to convince Tania to press charges than he was going to have to make his enemy be his friend for the moment. "Shane maybe you can talk some sense into her."

"I'm sorry?"

"Don't listen to him Shane, he's fucking delusional right now." Tania warned Shane. She had some idea where Randy was going with things and she was not going to let him start it. "How about we go and get some food, I'm starving."

"Delusional? I'm delusional? Shane, do want to try and explain to Tania why she should be pressing charges against Adam because she doesn't seem to want to listen to any of us right now!" Randy was beyond pissed now. Tania did not seem to be taking the entire situation as serious as she should be, especially now that she knew about the bottom half of the note. For her to not want to press charges against Adam was insane.

Shane's eyes narrowed towards the man in front of him for a moment before he glanced over at Tania. "Is that true? You're not pressing charges against Adam?"

"Can we not talk about this right now?" Tania pleaded. She just wanted to forget about all of this, even if it was only for a few hours. She needed to take a step back and calm down before her anger got the best of her. Not only that, be she didn't like the idea of being ganged up on like she was about to.

"Yes or no. Are you pressing charges against Adam?"

"In that case, no, I'm not pressing charges against Adam. Are you happy? Can we please go get something to eat Shane?"

Shane couldn't believe what he was hearing. He had wanted to see Adam burn for what he did, he needed Tania to press charges against him. "You need to press charges Tania. You need to have him pay for what he did to you – end of story."

"Thank you!" Randy exclaimed with relief. He was more than glad to see that Shane wasn't about to let the entire subject drop either. He hoped that Shane would also keep it up until Tania agreed that they were all right in saying she needed to have Adam charged. "I don't understand why you are the only one who is not seeing this all clearly Tania. He needs to be charged."

"No. What needs to happen is everyone here needs to get off of my case!" Tania was losing it. If Shane wasn't going to go with her to get food then she was going by herself. One way or another she was getting away from all this conversation about charging Adam. "I make my decisions. If you have a problem with it, then fuck off. I don't need any of you."

That was it. Tania was done with them all. Turning around she made her way towards the locker room door and was actually surprised that no one tried to stop her. Not even once she was out in the hall did any one else exit the room in order to follow her. In a way, she was almost upset about the fact but then the rational side of her was glad that she wouldn't have to deal with any more confrontations for a while.

At that moment she wasn't sure who she hated more. Shane, or Randy. Then again, at least Shane had been honest to her the entire time. Randy, well, the whole thing with Randy had just become more confusing then ever.

Suddenly Tania couldn't help but laugh out loud. It was at that moment that she realized her life had become far more dramatic then a day time soap opera. In fact, it was more dramatic than any of the WWE storylines at that moment.

---

"You have to convince her to press charges."

"I'm well aware of that Randy." Shane didn't need the younger man telling him what to do. It was bad enough he was still hanging around Tania. It was obvious to Shane that Randy had a thing for the woman, though he wasn't quite sure that Randy realized it yet. "And I will, but you don't need to worry about it any more. This is no longer any of your business."

Randy's eyes narrowed. "Excuse me? Tania is my friend, and I was involved with this way before you realize so yes it is my business and it will continue to be my business."

"Not if you know what is wise for you." With that Shane followed Tania's suit and made his way out of the locker room. His time was hardly worth being spent on with Randy Orton. Instead he would give Tania a bit to cool down then go back in search of her. Maybe he would take her to the hotel and in the morning they could try the entire conversation again.

And if sleep wouldn't come to either one of them that night, then they could at least continue their earlier activities that had occurred in the locker room. He had to admit, he was quite surprised when Tania had made such a bold move earlier on. Though he still stood by his belief that he would have rather had Tania in a bed than a locker room, it was still just as enjoyable.

"Think of how much better it will be in a bed now." Shane chuckled to himself, very amused with the thoughts running through his head. Oh the fun that the two of them could have back at the hotel. He had no doubt that there was a wild cat lying under that cool exterior of hers and he was just the man to bring it out.

---

"Now what do we do?" Dave questioned Randy. Something had to be done about the entire Tania situation, he just wasn't sure what.

"Continue to try and convince her to press charges. What else can we do?" Really, that was the number one priority on his list. "He's going to go after her again either way, it will just make it easier for him if she doesn't press charges. I can't let it happen Dave and I won't."

John, who had been standing there taking everything in, finally had to speak up. "Can someone please explain what is going on here?" He got from the conversation that Tania was in fact the woman that Adam had attacked in the locker room. That much was clear. What he couldn't figure out was what the whole note was about and who Tania was actually with, Shane or Randy. It was obvious to him that both men cared for her. And it was also just as obvious that she cared for both of them. "Because you all have me lost."

"Believe me man, you don't want to know what is going on. In the end, it's only going to give you one giant headache." Dave warned. At times he almost wished that he hadn't gotten involved in the entire fiasco. Pausing for a moment to think, he turned his attention back to Randy. "You're going to have to find those two detectives and tell them about the bottom part of the note."

"I realize that." He only wished that Tania wasn't holding the actually paper itself in her hands. It didn't stop him from knowing what it said word for word though. He had pulled the thing out and read it a million times over trying to come up with some way to save her in his head. As it turned out though, he failed in that department. Adam had gotten to her once already. "Convincing her isn't going to be an easy thing."

"Is anything with Tania ever an easy thing?"

Randy shrugged, Dave had a point. Since he had really gotten to know Tania, things had been nothing but confusing for Randy. Still, Randy had decided that he loved Tania, and he would fight tooth and nail to make sure that she was safe from anymore harm. "I'm going to give her room, at least for a while. She's going to need to cool down, then I will try and talk some sense in to her."

"Maybe sweep her off of her feet and be her knight in shining armor while you are at it?"

"I told you already Dave, I fucked that one up royally." He really should not have kissed her like he did. But that was just another regret he could add to the list that he had. "She panicked, I panicked. There is not way to make up for what happened or take it back so I am just going to have to live with it."

"There may be hope yet. She's still talking to you." Dave pointed out.

Randy snorted. "More like yelling at me for fucking up once again. I should have let her tell the cops about the note. She would have if she had known about the bottom part."

"No offense Orton, but I'm not sure she would have. At least from what I've seen so far. She probably wouldn't have told them about the note either way." John spoke up. If Tania hadn't told them about the note in the first place, he doubt she would have even with the bottom part attached to it.


	34. Chapter Thirty Four

"Tania?" Shane questioned with a light tap on the door. Shane waited for a moment before slowly opening the door to his office. He had checked the entire building for Tania and had come up empty handed and according to security she had not left. This was the only other place he could possibly think to find her. After all, she probably wanted to be alone and when his office door was closed, no one disturbed it. 

"In here." He heard her finally reply after shutting the door behind him. Glancing over, he noticed her sitting on the couch with her knees pulled up to her chest, a cup of coffee in her hand. "Sorry if I'm intruding, I just figured it would be a good place to escape too."

Shane nodded. "Not a problem at all, you know you are welcome here."

"If you've come to talk about Adam you might as well not waste your breath. I'm not talking about it right now."

"The thought never even crossed my mind. I figure you need time to think about things not people over your shoulder telling what they want you to do."

Sitting beside her on the couch, Shane watched as a small smile played on Tania's lips. "I appreciate it."

"There is one thing that I have to ask though."

"Oh? Okay, what is it."

Shane paused for a second. He wanted to ask her, he really did, but at the same time he didn't want her to take offense to it. It was all about finding the right way to phrase it. "Did I do something wrong? Earlier, I mean. Did I do something wrong?"

"I don't follow…" Tania didn't understand what he meant by earlier. "Earlier, when?"

"After we had sex." Shane elaborated. "I mean, you left pretty quick after everything was done and you seemed different somehow, I hope I didn't do something wrong."

This brought laughter from Tania. "You did nothing wrong Shane, nothing at all. In fact, it was the best thing that happened today and made what had the potential to be one of the worst days and turned it into a very good day." She had never thought about how Shane would take things when she made her quick haste from the locker room. Her mind had been too focused on other things. "You did nothing wrong at all Shane, and I'm sorry if I made you feel that way."

This brought a return smile from Shane. "I'm glad to hear it. So no regrets?"

"Not a single regret about it at all." Tania assured him. How could she regret having sex with one of the sexiest, richest most wanted men around.

"I'm glad to hear it. I guess I'm just nervous since this is the first real serious thing I have been involved in after Marissa. You can't blame a guy really."

Tania could understand completely. The hardest thing about getting out of a complicated and very involved relationship was stepping into the possibility of another one. All the pain and emotions just seemed to come flooding back as a reminder. "Can't blame him at all." The smile on Tania's face wavered. "Shane? Do you really think that this is worth it?"

"If by 'this' you mean us, then yes I do."

"It means a lot to me when you say that you know." She really did appreciate knowing that Shane was sincere about everything that he said. Of course, it also made things harder since she still had to deal with Randy kissing her. That was another thing that needed to be cleared up.

Shane nodded. "Then I'll make sure to let you know it on a regular basis."

"Anyhow, like I said before, I need to go and find Jake to figure some things out. Work stuff, you know what that is like. At least this way I can get my mind off of all this Adam stuff."

"I'll meet you back here then?"

"If not here, then the hotel. I might want to lie down for a bit when I'm done with Jake, there's a headache starting…I can feel it." And if that were the case then she wanted nothing more than a nice warm bath and soft bed in a dark room. "I'm sorry that this day hasn't turned out like you wanted Shane."

Reaching out for her hand, Shane held it in his for a moment, his thumb caressing the back. "Hey, it turned out to be better than I could have imagined."

---

It didn't take long for Tania to find Jake, and even less time to convince him to get out of the arena for a nice warm cup of coffee. She knew that she would have a lot of explaining to do, and it would be an easier task if they were no where near what she had dubbed as the circus.

"Something's different about you."

"Well after the past few days that I've had, I wouldn't doubt it." Tania knew she had to be a different person in some small way, anyone in her situation would become a stronger person at least.

Jake nodded. "Which, by the way, you need to fill me in on. Rumor is a certain superstar decided to take advantage of you in a locker room. What the hell were you thinking Tania? You could have been raped or even killed…"

"I know. Believe me, I never imagined something like this actually happening Jake. It's been crazy. I knew that Shane had a thing for me, and then this whole thing with Adam is just insane. It's all because he wants to get back at Shane, he wants to prove that he's still better than Shane. He slept with Shane's wife and now Shane won't give him the title. He's getting back at Shane for it, and unfortunately it seems to be through me."

"Then you know what you need to do. Stop seeing Shane, then Adam will have to find another way to get to Shane."

"I wish it were that easy. I'm falling for him hard." Tania knew she had deep feelings for Shane, and it was definitely confirmed earlier in the locker room. The chemistry was definitely there and it had meant more than just casual sex to her, and no doubt to Shane as well. "Yes, my brain is telling me to leave this all and get out before I get hurt but my heart wants me to stay."

"You don't sound so convinced of that fact. Something else is going on."

Tania shrugged. "Nothing else really."

"And where is Randy fitting in to all of this? Has he been pushed to the backburner…I knew from the moment I saw you two hanging around together that he had feelings for you. Hell, everyone had figured that one out by now."

"I know, and that's where things get a little complicated."

Jake's eyes narrowed. "Complicated how?"

"Randy might have maybe kissed me today without any real warning." Tania blurted out rather quickly. Suddenly she felt like she was in high school all over again with those stupid little crushes.

"And obviously you felt something when he did or else it wouldn't be making things complicated."

Tania nodded. "I can't lie, when he kissed me there was definitely something there. But I'm not sure it's on the same level as what I feel for Shane. I mean there is chemistry with both of them, but not the same, you know. Both of them kissed me and I felt something."

"I know that look on your face Tania – its guilt. You're feeling guilty about something." It was actually a look that Jake knew all too well. Suddenly the pieces were beginning to fall into place. "You slept with Randy. Even though all this is going on with Shane you had to be sure there was nothing between you and Randy so you slept with him."

"What?!" Tania was surprised that Jake would think that. "No, I never slept with Randy! I slept with Shane. I had to be sure I felt what I did with Shane first. The thought of sleeping with Randy never even crossed my mind for a second. I'm not going to risk what I have with Shane that quickly."

"So then how was it?"

"It was…good."

This had Jake raising an eyebrow. "Good? Just good? Come on Tania, you slept with Shane McMahon, the guy you are absolutely crazy about right now and also happen to be adamant that you feel something for the guy. How can it just be good?" That didn't make sense to Jake. She had to find it better than good. "So then what's the catch?"

"I just…." It was hard to put into words. "I just feel like there is the potential for something better out there. Something…"

"….Something like Randy?"

Tania felt guiltier than ever as she nodded her head. Even thought she had a great time with Shane, and the sex was definitely good she couldn't get her mind off of what it would be like with Randy. His kiss had been gentle, soft and seemed to hit every right spot. If he could do that with just a kiss she couldn't help imagine what the rest of his body could do. Not to get her wrong, she still thought that the sex with Shane was great, and he more than pleasured her, she just wondered about option B.

"This is getting risky, Tania. If Shane finds out that Randy kissed you, or you have feelings for the guy he's going to make it one miserable career for the third generation superstar."

"You don't think that I know that?" Tania had thought about that fact already on more than one occasion. If she did decide she wanted to try things with Randy instead of Shane it could mean the end of Randy's title reins. After all, Shane already did it to Adam. "Why me Jake? I'm just a techy."

"You're a smart, beautiful, hard working woman Tania. How can it not attract the men?"

"Up until now it never really did."

Jake shook his head. "No, up until now nobody had the courage to do anything about it. I won't lie Tania, even I have thought about you in a more than co-worker and friend kind of way." It was true, he had often wondered what it would be like to have a night of sex with Tania. That was the man in him coming out.

"Why couldn't have Randy decided to tell me he liked me in that way before everything with Shane started? That would have made things so much easier. I would have given him a chance."

"You know what the worst part of all this is?" Tania shook her head; she had no idea at all. "It is clear that Randy really does care about you if he's willing to put his feelings out there even though he knows that you are with McMahon. In a nutshell he's risking his career for you."

Tania swallowed slowly. That fact never actually dawned on her up until then. Randy knew exactly what he was putting on the line when he kissed her and obviously it didn't matter to him. "What do I do Jake? This is so fucked up it's not even funny anymore."

"Leave?"

"Shane's a multi-millionaire who knows that I care for him. If I just up and leave he's going to have investigators looking for me and I'll guarantee it won't take them that long to find me. I wouldn't know the first thing about leaving no trail behind." That, and she would almost bet that Randy did a little searching of his own for her.

"Tell Randy you can't be with him."

"But then I would be possibly cheating myself of being happy. What if I'm really meant to be with Randy and not Shane? On top of that staying with Shane means that I still have to worry about Adam."

Jake nodded. "Then leave Shane?"

That was no good either. "He'll think that Randy is to blame and make his life miserable, especially if I do end up with Randy. I can't be the reason for Rand's career ending; I wouldn't be able to live with myself."

"So then no matter what, you are fucked." Jake pointed out. As far as he could tell, there really didn't seem to be an easy way out of things. Somebody had to get hurt in the end, there was no way around it. "Either that or sleep with Randy and make sure Shane doesn't find out about it that way you can figure out which one of the two men has the better chemistry."

Tania frowned. "Better yet what do you think the odds are of getting the two of them to agree to a threesome relationship?"

"I'd say not good." Jake laughed. At least through all of this his friend was still able to maintain some sense of humor and that meant that the old Tania will still inside of her. "I'm not going to say much on this topic Tania, but you had to have known I'd bring it up. You need to press charges. I don't want any arguments from you and I won't say anymore, I just wanted you to hear it from me because I know the way that you are."

"Jake-"

"-I said no arguments about it Tania. We aren't talking about it anymore." Jake meant what he said. He knew that Tania would try and argue her way out of pressing charges if she could, Vince had already spoken to him about it. But he also knew that the more he hounded her about it, the less likely she would be to do it. "So when are you coming back to work with us?"

"I'm not sure. That's partially what I wanted to come see you about."

"When do you want to come back?"

Tania shrugged. "I know Shane said something about sending me away for a spa weekend, so I'll have to work around that if I can't get my way out of it. But other than that, the quicker I come back the less likely Shane will be to try and convince me to be his personal assistant or secretary or whatever the hell he said it was."

"Shane wants you to work for him?"

"Technically speaking I already work for Shane." Tania pointed out. "But yeah, he figured this way he can keep me close by. I'm not sure if it is for personal reasons or he just wants to keep an eye on me all the time so Adam can't get to me again."

Jake grinned. "I'd say for the quick access to a good lay when he or you wants it."

Tania was stunned, "I can't believe that you just said that!" After another moment, she rolled her eyes. "Stupid thing to say, I take it back. I actually can believe that you would say such a thing since you are one of the biggest pervs that I have ever met."

Jake snorted. "This is of course coming from the woman who rates guys into three categories. Hot, paper bag-able and no chance. Talk about being a pervert Tania."

"You know Jake, technically there could be four categories if you wanted to add double paper bag-able to the list."

"Double? What's that for, incase one decides to break?" Tania nodded and Jake burst out into laughter. "That has got to be the funniest thing I have heard in quite some time. How do you manage to do it?"

"Some days I have no idea."

After a few moments, the smile slowly faded from Jake's face and he looked down at his coffee before back up at his companion. "Seriously though Tania, if there was something I could do to make this easier for you I would."

Tania gave a half smile before reaching across the table and giving Jake's hand a quick squeeze. "I know that you would Jake, and I really do appreciate it. No matter what, you've always been the person who has been there for me. That will never change."

"Just promise me two things."

"Name them."

"First, I want you to promise me that you will be careful. There's no telling what Copeland might try to do next and I really don't want to lose a friend. I want to keep you just the way that you are." He wouldn't be able to stand it if Adam actually succeeded in raping her or causing her any more physical harm that what he had.

Giving a small nod, Tania bit her bottom lip. "I will try as hard as I can for you Jake. What's the other thing?"

"If you need someone to kick McMahon's ass, don't come running to me. I like my job the way it is. Hell, I like my job period. I don't need to go losing it any time soon."

"You have my word. Besides, if I needed Shane's ass kicked I'm sure that either Adam or Randy would be more than willing to do the job."

"I'm holding you to it Tania."

"I wouldn't ask for anything else."

---

"So any idea's what you are going to do about all this?"

"Not the slightest."

Dave nodded. "You need to at least get her away from McMahon again, there's no way you will be able to sort anything out if he's hanging around her." That was Randy's biggest obstacle in all of this, keeping things under the radar so that Shane didn't figure out what was going on. If he did, that could mean big trouble for his friend.

"It shouldn't be too hard of a thing to do." Randy pointed out. He never really had a problem with it before now. "I didn't like that grin on Shane's face when he came into the locker room earlier."

"His grin?" To Dave that seemed very sudden and unexpected.

Randy nodded. "Yes, his grin. And when he said that she left quickly. I think she slept with him."

"Well if she did then it's her business and it obviously was her decision. There's nothing that you can do about it Randy so you might as well forget about it and make it a little easier on yourself."

"Yes but earlier when I was talking to her she said she hadn't had sex with him yet." Randy added on. Something about all of it just seemed off to him and he couldn't help but wonder if he knew the reason for it.

Dave shrugged and let out a sigh. "So then maybe she lied. Or maybe she still hasn't had sex with Shane and you are just overreacting to the entire situation." There were so many possibilities that there wasn't even a point in trying to figure it out.

"Or she felt something when I kissed her earlier, and needed to have sex with Shane to figure out exactly what was going on between the two of them. Maybe there is a possibility that she does have feelings for me and slept with Shane to try and prove to herself that her feelings for Shane were stronger."

"This is pretty hopeful coming from the guy who not long ago was fairly certain that he fucked up any chance he had with the girl." Dave wasn't sure if he should be happy that Randy wasn't giving up so quickly or be worried that the boy was coming up with some crazy plan in his mind.

"Because before I was too pissed off at Tania for not pressing charges against Adam that it never even dawned on me. Now though, if I'm right, I might actually have a chance of winning her back. If I get her away from McMahon than maybe I can get Adam to keep away from her too."

"Yes, but by losing Adam you are gaining Shane. You know that Shane won't let Tania go that easy. And even if she does chose you over him on her own accord, Shane's not going to let you off that quick. He's going to make your life miserable if you get her and we both know that. Are you ready for that."

Randy thought for a moment. Everything that Dave had just said had a valid point. Though Tania would possibly get rid of Adam, Randy would be guaranteed to have Shane coming after him. "I'll regret this for the rest of my life if I don't try and win Tania's heart. I know she felt something when I kissed her, she had to have."

* * *

**MadisionAve:** I like your point, if he wants to go after Shane he should just go after Shane...but then where would the fiction be? And I feel sorry for Randy too.  
**Latisha C:** Yay! Thanks for the 'view. Yeah, Randy did mess up, but he's only human. He was doing what he thought was best. Now will Tania get that?  
**BQuinn:** Who wouldn't throw themself at Shane? I would. Hell I do now, just not at Shane McMahon o.O more like my boyfriend Shane. And McMahon ego is fun!  
**Pianogal:** Here's your more updates! Don't worry, someone will be throwing Randy a rope to get out of his hole.  
**a-mee. xo:** New 'viwer, glad to have you aboard!  
**Devin:** They do make a hot couple don't they? But the question is, how much hotter could Tan and Rany be?  
**Veracruzortongal:** Here's your updates!  
**Cassymae:** Hey! Are you sure you aren't Farooq?  
**Lizzy-beth-lizzy:** I want Tania to be with Randy too, but then that would end the story :(, And I love Adam too, but someone had to be bad.  
**Lil'MissCena:** Aww how can you not like ShaneO Mac? I'm glad you like Dave and Lilian too, once this one is done I'm going to do a side fic based on those characters in this fic.


	35. Chapter Thirty Five

Tania jumped when her cell phone rang and turned to grab it from her pocket. Looking at the call display, she noticed that it was Randy's name coming up on the front display. "Excuse me for a moment Jake, I'm just going to step outside and take it." 

Standing up, Tania quickly made her way outside of the small diner and flipped her phone open. "Your lucky I even picked up. You have five minutes."

"Look Tan, I just wanted to apologize for earlier. I fucked up big time on a lot of things and I hate that it's changing things between the two of us." She heard his voice come from the other end of the phone, and something about the tone in his voice was sincere. "I want the chance to talk with you, to explain everything."

Tania sighed. "Randy I'm not sure that is such a good idea at the moment."

"Please? I want to go back to what we were like a few days ago, when you wouldn't stop singing when Dave and I were in the ring warming up and we passed catering like four times. I won't say anything about Adam, I promise." Randy really needed to talk to her and the more that he waited the more that it ate him up inside.

"I'm still not sure that it is a good idea…"

"You can't ignore all this Tania. You have so much going on in your life right now wouldn't it be nice to get some of it dealt with? Give me an hour." Randy was pleading with her now. He wanted to talk to her, he needed to talk to her. "This is all I'm asking for, and I know I shouldn't be asking for it but please."

Rolling her eyes Tania was sensing that arguing with Randy was going to prove to be worthless, and if all he wanted was an hour of her time then maybe it wasn't too bad. "One hour, and that is it."

"That's all I want Tan, one simple hour."

"There are conditions though Randy if I'm going to meet with you."

Randy had figured as much. "Whatever you want."

"There will be no mention of Adam, no mention of laying charges and you get exactly an hour. Anymore time and I will get up and leave and if any time I'm not happy with what is going on I'm walking out."

Randy wasn't sure if he agreed with the last part of the deal but if it meant he would get his time talking with Tania, then he would have to accept it. Things could always change when they got together. "Okay, so then when and where?"

Tania had to think about that one. She didn't want it to be in a place where Shane was around and she didn't want it to be in a place where others would see them, especially the public which could translate into Randy signing autographs. "There is a small motel on the outskirt of town, Motel 5, meet me there and we can talk."

"Motel?"

"I don't want Shane around and I really don't want to have to deal with any fans wanting autographs while we are trying to talk. If we are going to talk then it will be with no interruptions." If Randy didn't like the deal then he didn't have to go.

"Hey it's all good." Randy was just a little surprised she would pick a motel of all places. If Shane found out then the shit would definitely hit the fan. "What time?"

"Two hours." Hanging up the phone, Tania let out a little sigh and headed back into the diner to finish her conversations with Jake.

---

"So?"

"Two hours from now she wants to meet in a motel. She's giving me an hour and I'm not allowed to mention anything about Adam or pressing charges." Randy sighed. "Not exactly what I wanted, but I will take it."

"Motel?" Dave was a little surprised to hear this. "Randy you need to be careful about this. Something about this just doesn't sit right and if Shane catches wind of this there will be hell to pay. Tania's not in the best state of mind right now."

Randy didn't get what Dave was trying to say. "Nothing's going to happen Dave, we are just going to talk. We need to figure out what is going on between us." Once they figured it out, things would be so much better. Things between them would also be a lot easier. If Randy wouldn't be anything more than a friend to Tania then he would make sure that he would be able to remain that.

"I mean it Randy, you need to be careful about all of this." Dave still couldn't help but feel that meeting up with Tania had the potential to be something way worse than it was. When people were emotional they did stupid things, especially when the emotional people were looking to be Tania and Randy. He knew for a fact that Randy didn't react well when under personal pressure, and he also knew that Tania was way over her head.

"Things will be fine Dave, I've got a handle on this."

---

"Let me guess, that would have been Shane on the phone looking to see where you are?" Jake questioned as Tania entered back into the diner. He had been patiently sipping on his coffee for her return.

Tania shook her head. "Actually it was Randy."

"Randy?" Jake was a little surprised at that one actually. "What did he want?"

"Just to talk, that's it." Tania sighed. "He wants to talk about things."

"Please tell me you didn't agree to talk with him Tania? This is the last thing you need to be dealing with right now, especially when you aren't even sure about your feelings towards him. How can you have a conversation about it?" Jake couldn't believe that Tania was even considering going to Randy after all that was going on.

Tania couldn't believe that Jake was telling her not to go, especially after they had determined that there wasn't much else to do. "I need to do this Jake. I have to figure all this bullshit out and figure out what I want. We have determined that somehow somebody is going to get hurt in all this -that somebody is going to lose. If I meet up with Randy, at least then I have a better chance of figuring out which option causes the least amount of pain in the end."

"Still, this seems stupid to me." He didn't like the sound of it all. "What if he makes a move on you Tania?"

Tania shook her head. "He wouldn't do that to me Jake. Randy's not like that." Kissing her was one thing, but doing anything else…that just wasn't Randy and she was more than certain about that one. "I'll be fine Jake, I promise. I just had to make it somewhere that Shane wouldn't catch on to."

"Be careful then. And if you need any help, please call me."

"Look, Jake, I appreciate that you are concerned but I'm going to be fine. Out of everything going on, I'm actually not as worried about meeting with Randy. So the guy kissed me once…but I don't' see why we can't both be adults and sort this out."

"Yeah, and that doesn't sound like one giant cop out." The sarcasm in Jake's voice was more than obvious. He didn't like it, and he would continue to tell Tania so until she got it through that thick skull she seemed to have. "Things are not as fine as you are suddenly making them out to be. Maybe I should go with you, just to be sure."

That was something Tania sure as hell was not about to agree to. "You're not going with me Jake and that's final. I don't need you babysitting me like I'm some ten year old child. I am an adult who can make her own decisions. You need to be an adult and start respecting that."

"Tone down the PMS Tania, all you had to say was you didn't want me there. If you don't want my help then fine, that's your choice. Just remember that when things start going down because I will be there telling you that I told you so." Jake was done being nice because the nice supportive friend role was not working at that moment. If Tania was going to be a bitch to him, then he would be a prick right back.

Gathering his stuff up, Jake knew not only did he have a lot of work to get done but he also had to leave the diner before he really did blow up at Tania. She was right in the end, she was an adult and the final decision was no one else's but hers. "Just don't come crying to me when things don't work out the way that you want them too."

---

It didn't take Shane long to find the number that he was looking for. Even though he mostly flew with the McMahon jet, there were still times that he would have to take a commercial jet to get to where he wanted. He also knew that if he wanted Tania's getaway to be perfect than he would have to enlist the help of a trusted resource.

"Kathy Franklin, speaking." The cheerful female voice came from the other end of the phone Shane was holding.

"Hi Kathy, it's Shane McMahon calling. I have a favor to ask of you if it's not too much."

"Why hello there Shane, it's great to hear from you. What can I do for you this time around? Large number of seats to book?" Normally he dealt with Kathy when the company was sending their crew abroad for shows. "And of course it's never too much to ask."

Shane laughed, when she spoke like that Shane had no problem remembering why he always called Kathy. "Actually…no, it's just a solo seat that I want. I'm hoping to send my girlfriend away for a few days to a spa if that is at all possible."

"Of course it's possible." Kathy's cheerful voice confirmed. Shane knew that something so small as this would be nothing for Kathy to book. Hell, he was sure she'd have all the details finished by the time they were off of the phone. "All I need are dates and places that you wish to depart from as well as the spa you want to go to. After that it will all be done."

"Thanks so much Kathy, I knew I could count on you. I also want the ticket to be first class."

"When isn't it first class with you Shane?"

Shane laughed, normally he would be offended by such a comment but when it came from Kathy it somehow managed to come out alright. "True enough."

* * *

**Mrs. Chainsaw:** Well you won't have to wait to long, I have a couple of chapters typed and ready  
**Pianogal:** The question you need to ask is what will Randy's trying do?  
**a-mee. xo:** Well, there will be way more drama!

_Authors Note: Did anyone see that Randy and Shane were in the same locker room talking on RAW? I was so excited and it so helped to get the creative juices flowing! I was so giddy I felt like I was 13 again. Then I had a huge mental debate trying to figure out which one of them was hotter. I lost._


	36. Chapter Thirty Six

Glancing down at his phone Randy checked the text message again for the thousandth time. 'Meet me in room 12, the door will be unlocked. T.' He knew that she was there, now all he had to do was go inside and lay it all out on the table. All the courage he had possessed before when he phoned her had long since blown out the car window. 

"Come on Orton, it won't be all that bad. You know what you want, now you just have to let Tania know what's going on." Rubbing his eyes in frustration, more with himself than anything else, Randy opened the car door and stepped out. It only took him a few steps before he was at the door, and despite what the text told him Randy reached up and knocked on the door instead.

There was a moment of silence and Randy quickly began to panic. Maybe she wasn't at the motel. What if she had told him to meet her there when really she had no intention of going to meet him. If it got him off of her trail, then what did she care? The sound of the door handle turning brought his attention back to the door.

"I told you that it would be unlocked Rand." Tania reminded him and she stepped out of the way and held the door open wide for Randy to enter. When he passed by her, she quietly shut it behind her and leaned back against the wood. "You didn't need to knock."

"I know, but for some reason I decided to knock instead that way if you wanted to change your mind all you would have to do is not answer."

Tania frowned. "Why would you think that I wouldn't want to answer the door?"

"With all that has been going on it just wouldn't surprise me."

"All that's been going on?" Tania didn't understand where that comment came from but she wanted to know what he meant by it. "And by that you are trying to say what?"

Randy wondered sometimes why he even bothered to open his mouth. Everyone always took it in the wrong way. "I just meant with Adam attacking you and everything moving so fast with Shane and then me kissing you earlier that you might have just wanted to hide away from it all."

"I tried to Randy, and then you called. I guess I went against my better judgment and came to see you." Somehow she just couldn't escape the people that she wanted to. If Randy and Shane were both out of the equation then thinking about what she had to do would end up being a lot easier than it was.

"That was low Tania, I'm not sure that I deserved that one. Don't make it sound like it was a burden to come here and see me." Randy didn't feel he deserved that. He genuinely wanted to talk to her and if she couldn't accept that then she should not have shown up. "All I wanted to do was come here and apologize."

"Well get going, you have an hour to get everything out that you want."

"Assuming they follow your conditions of course." Randy added in. Really he was unable to talk about everything that he wanted to because if he had his choice he'd be bringing up the topic of her laying charges on Adam again. That and maybe if he had the courage he'd be telling her to wake up and realize that Shane wasn't the nice guy she believed him to be.

Tania rolled her eyes. "Don't try and be funny, it's not working."

"Fine. Look, I came here to tell you that I wanted to apologize for not telling you about the bottom part of the note. I wasn't sure that you would be able to handle knowing about the other part. All I wanted to do was protect you from being hurt and there was already so much for you to try and take in. I realize now that it wasn't the smartest thing to do."

"You think?" She thought the reasonable thing to do was tell someone that there was a possibility of them getting raped. Then again, maybe that was just her.

"Like I said, you have to believe me when I say my intentions were good. I was just trying to protect you, and yet in the end it seems more like I was the one you needed to be protected from. Not telling you about the note may have been why Adam managed to attack you. You would have been able to protect yourself better if I had left it where it was."

Tania nodded. "Yeah, I would have made sure never to leave Shane's sight that day. Or at least made sure that I had you or Dave around as opposed to walking around backstage by myself incase Adam did decide to try and attack me." Then she wouldn't have walked into danger quite so quickly. There was no doubt in her mind that since finding out about the rest of the note she partially blamed Randy for what happened.

Turning towards the bed and sitting on the edge, Randy was trying his hardest not to even look at her. "I want nothing more than to be able to take everything back that happened and make it right." He really did mean it. "If I had the change, I would change it right back to the point I first met you and never would have spoken to you."

"Yes but then I wouldn't have met you or Shane and as pissed of as I am at your right now, I still consider you to by my friend." Tania had a moment of weakness. She wanted to yell and scream at him but yet she couldn't. Deep down she knew that Randy really did only mean the best for her. "What happened with Adam, well it should not have happened but even if I knew there was a bottom to the note it doesn't mean that it still wouldn't have happened. The Adam thing, I mean."

"But you would have had a better chance. There would have been no way that Shane wouldn't have let you go out of his site." He hardly let her out of his site to begin with. That was another thing that bothered Randy about the guy, but he wouldn't bring it up.

"Maybe he wouldn't have, maybe not. Shane doesn't control my every movement."

"But you made sure to find a place that he wouldn't find you at when you came to meet up with me."

Tania shrugged. "That's more so for the fact I don't want him interrupting. Not that I wanted a place where he wouldn't find me. I'm not hiding from him Randy, I leave when I want to and he doesn't say a damn thing about it."

"I miss talking to you Tan. I miss the way things were when I first met you and we had our fun little conversations, like when you teased me about having no ass. Why can't things go back to being simple like that?"

Tania frowned and crossed her arms across her chest. "Randy, even if we wanted them to go back, they can't. You changed things today and we both know that." People didn't kiss others like Randy had kissed her when they wanted to be friends. "You kissed me with the intention of showing me you wanted to be more than friends."

"I'm not apologizing for that either."

"I never really expected you to Rand." She saw no reason for him to apologize since if he did she would more than know it would not have been sincere. He meant to kiss her and knew full well what he was doing.

"I will apologize for how I did it though." Randy quickly added. "I had no right to corner you like that, especially after all that had happened with Adam. I never realized that it was putting you right back into that uncomfortable situation."

Taking a few steps forward, Tania leaned against the desk across from where Randy was sitting on the bed. "Well maybe you need to start using your brain for once Randy."

"You may be right about that one." Randy agreed. "Did you feel it?"

Things were quiet between the two of them for a moment. Tania honestly didn't know the best way to answer that question. Yes, she had felt something when she kissed Randy but what was still uncertain.

Randy grew even more anxious with every passing second. He needed more than anything to know if Tania had felt something when he had kissed her. He needed to know if the same jolt of electricity jolted through her lips like it had his. "Tan?"

"Yes. Are you happy?" Tania quickly answered. "When you kissed me I felt something. I'm not sure what, but it was something. I panicked then more than anything, for all I know I was just feeling the same thing any other woman would have in my situation. I was being kissed by an extremely good looking man, I would have been more surprised had I not felt anything."

"So something is there."

"No Randy, nothing was there. I can't let there be anything there because I'm happy with Shane. He and I have a good thing going and I can't have you kissing me and making it even more complicated." Tania admitted.

"Fuck what you have with Shane! If you felt something for me, shouldn't you be trying to figure out what that is exactly? There could be a whole other thing waiting for you right here. I know that when I kissed you I felt something, and it wasn't just arousal. Something about you got to me Tania, and I realized more than every that everyone else was right. I do care about you and I'm talking as more than a friend. I want to be more than a friend Tania."

"Well you will have to be a friend!" Tania felt the blood begin to boil. "Because I'm quite happy with Shane and I can assure you that I really to feel something for Shane and it also happens to be something I want. You should have made your move earlier than this Randy!"

"It took me a little longer to realize exactly what I felt about you Tania! So sue me over that little fact. I'm not the first man who has done such a thing and I sure as hell won't be the last so why don't you cut me some slack for ten seconds."

"Cut you some slack? Randy you kissed a woman who was involved with someone. You know that I'm with Shane, everyone knows that by now. You don't go around kissing someone that is with someone else, that's just-"

"-shut up would you already? You don't think that the moment something else comes along that happens to catch Shane's eye he won't jump on the opportunity? Or the woman? Everyone around here has seen him do it before so don't think that you are anything special."

"Fuck you!" Tania couldn't believe that Randy actually had the audacity to say half of the things that he was saying. "You have no clue what is going on with Shane and I so don't you dare tell me how he is. I know what he has done, I know his past."

Randy had enough. "How stupid can you be, seriously?" How she could not see what was going to happen was beyond him. "I won't be like that Tania, if you take a chance with me."

"And how stupid are you? You know that if I leave Shane for you that he's going to make your career hurt over the fact. He knows that I care for him, everyone does! I WON'T LEAVE HIM." She hoped that Randy would be smart enough to understand what she was saying this time around. Hell, half the motel probably knew the point that she was trying to get across, it wasn't like she was trying to be quiet about the fact.

Standing up, Randy looked right into Tania's eyes for the first time. He needed her to look into his eyes and see that she was more than serious. "Can you honestly tell me that you haven't thought about what it would be like to be here with me instead of him?"

"Even if I did, it wouldn't matter. The reality is I'm with Shane and I really to care about him. I'm not going to throw that all out the window to take a chance that there could be something here with you. I'm sorry but that is the way it is."

Randy shook his head, he wasn't buying it and neither was her heart. He could see the look in Tania's eyes, she wasn't sure that she believed what she was saying. Deciding to take a risk again, Randy reached out to wrap and arm around Tania's waist and pull her in close. Before she could argue, his lips descended upon hers for a second time.

All Tania could do at first was freeze up. Her brain, her body, all had shut down on her leaving her paralyzed as Randy's lips connected with her. Even the second time around she couldn't deny that there was something there. His lips were soft and his kiss was gentle, something that she desired in a kiss. But it was wrong, the only person that was supposed to be kissing her was Shane.

Pulling back, Randy looked right into Tania's eyes. "Tell me you still didn't feel something worth taking a chance on."

"I told you already that I wasn't going to do it, why can't you just accept that?"

"Because I can't." And to prove his point, Randy kissed her again. His plan was to continue kissing her until she either agreed with him or kicked him in the balls. Randy was suddenly surprised when Tania sighed beneath him and parted her lips slightly.

Taking this as being his chance, Randy parted her lips slightly wider with his tongue before seeking entrance into her mouth. Immediately she accepted his advance and the two began to kiss each other with more passion than either had expected.

Tilting his head to the side, Randy made sure to keep his arm around her waist as he gently moved them back towards the bed. Once his legs hit the mattress, Randy let the two of them fall to the bed below so that Tania was now on top and straddling him. This way she would know that it was all her.

The two of them continued to kiss, Randy's fingers weaving through Tania's hair pulling her head slightly closer or angling it just slightly when he wanted better access to her mouth. It was until instinctively that Tania pressed herself into Randy and felt his sudden arousal that things between them changed.

Tearing her mouth away from his, Tania suddenly looked like she was a deer caught in headlights. "This is wrong." Rolling off of Randy, she quickly got up from Randy and made her way to the side of the bed so she could stand up.

"It can't be, not when it feels like this."

"Yes it can, Randy. This is wrong and it should never have happened. I told you already that I'm happy with Shane and I want to stay with him and see where things go. There is potential there."

Randy snorted. "If that's what you need to tell yourself to rationalize everything then so be it, but it's complete bullshit. You kissed me Tania. I wasn't the only person here enjoying what was going on. You wouldn't have let that happen unless you felt something. You're not a slut, you don't kiss just any man."

"Whatever. All I know is that from now only the only person I will be kissing is Shane." Tania didn't stay for the conversation any longer. Grabbing her jacket off of the chair where she had set it earlier she made her way out the door.

---

"There you are." Lilian smiled, entering the locker room to finally find Dave.

Dave looked up and smiled as he watched Lilian cross the room towards him and brush her lips gently against his before sitting on the bench next to him. "You're going to love what I have to tell you."

"Oh? And what do you have to tell me?"

"Randy took your advice and kissed Randy." Dave blurted out all of a sudden. He had been so excited about it that it was hard for him to keep it to himself as longs as he did.

Lilian's brow furrowed. "Randy kissed Randy? Dave, that really doesn't make much sense."

Dave's cheeks reddened once he realized the mistake that he made especially since it was in front of Lilian. "I meant to say that Randy kissed Tania."

"What! He did!" Lilian was suddenly excited. She couldn't believe that Randy actually did it. "And? Please tell me that Tania woke up and realized that she needed to leave Shane for Randy."

Suddenly Dave had no idea how to even approach the answer to that one. "Not so much. Actually, it made things worse."

"How so?"

"Well Randy realized that he did actually care for Tania, even to the point that he might even love her. Unfortunately Tania's feelings towards Randy don't seem to be the same. Actually, Randy has a theory too. He thinks that right after he kissed her, she went running to Shane in order to have sex with him. Something about her trying to figure out what she felt for Shane because there was the potential of her feeling something for Randy too."

Lilian's eyes were nearly popping out of her head and she couldn't believe that she was hearing all that she was. "How can this be? How can Tania not see that Randy is the right guy for her? He's the one she needs to be with, not Shane."

Dave shrugged. "To make matters worse, Randy apparently tore a part of that note he got from Adam off the bottom before showing it to Tania. She just found out about it now."

"Why would he do something that stupid?" Lilian spoke more to herself than for Dave's benefit. "Which part of the note did he take?"

"The bottom part that pretty much said Adam was going to rape her. It wasn't until Tania confronted Randy about him telling the cops about the note without telling Tania that he actually came clean about it."

Lilian paused for a moment taking everything that Dave was telling her in. "Well at least the cops came to speak to Tania. I hope those are damn good charges against Adam."

Dave shook his head. "Tania hasn't pressed any charges against Adam as of yet."

"What!" Liilian was shocked. "Why would she not press charges against him? Adam's going to take that as giving him permission to do something else to her."

"I know that, you know that…hell everyone knows that except for Tania. She says that she wants to forget about everything and move on. Shane and Randy have both spoken to her about it already but neither of them have actually had any success."

"So where is Randy now?"

Dave gave a slight snort, even now he didn't agree with Randy leaving. "He want to meet Tania at a motel. Apparently they are going to talk about the kiss that happened earlier and what is going on between them. Or at least that is what Randy hopes to have happen, I'm not sure that Tania is really in the mood to listen right now."

"Wow. Just when I thought things could get any worse than what they already were."

Dave definitely agreed with that one. "And the worst part is, we played a big part in making things worse. We were the ones who kept telling Randy that he needed to figure out what it was that he felt for Tania. And in doing so he realized that he loved her. Only thing is, I'm not sure that it makes much of a difference now."

"Yup. He either gets the girl or gets the career. He won't be able to have both."


	37. Chapter Thirty Seven

Opening the door to the hotel room, Tania rubbed the back of her neck. The day had been more than interesting to say the least and all she wanted to do was relax. That and sleep to get away from it all.

"Hey, you okay?" A voice quietly asked.

Looking up Tania noticed that Shane was lying on one of the beds with some paper work in his hand. "Yeah Shane, I'm fine. I guess it has just been a long day." Once Tania said it, she realized how stupid it sounded. She worked long days to begin with. Today though, it was a different kind of day – an emotional day. "I'm just glad that it is almost over."

Shane nodded in understanding. "It happens. How about I run you a nice bath then? The tubs here are massive in size and it would be the perfect thing for you."

That idea actually appealed to Tania. "That would be great, and actually, I have a thing of bubble bath in my suitcase."

"Bubble bath?"

Tania nodded. "I always have bubbles with me incase I do get the time to soak in a warm tub." That was one vice she would never give up. "And it gets even better because it also happens to be my favorite scent."

"Oh yeah? What would that be?" So they were talking about bubble bath of all things, at least they were talking about something.

"Chocolate covered strawberries."

Shane couldn't help but laugh. "They seriously make such a scent? Does it even actually smell like it?" Most of the scents never actually smelled the way that they were supposed to. Marissa used to have a ton of it and he swore that people just slapped names on the bottles.

"It's Avon, damn right it smells like It's supposed to! I tell you, I don't think anyone else could make a better line of bubble baths. The vanilla and peach are just to die for."

"It just bubble bath Tania." Shane laughed as he cocked an eyebrow.

Deciding to be funny, Tania held her hands to her heart as if she were in some Shakespearian tragedy. "Just bubble bath?" She mocked with hurt in her voice. "How dare you imply that it is just bubble bath. Why…why it is the purest of perfections that can only be nearly rivaled by the experience of a thousand orgasms."

At that moment, Shane burst out into a fit of laughter and was thankful he was still on the bed or else he would have hit the floor. "Better than a thousand orgasms? Really? Well then, I wouldn't want to keep your pleasure waiting any longer than necessary."

Tossing his papers down on to the small dresser next to the bed, Shane pulled himself up and made his way over to Tania. Dropping a small kiss against her lips, he pulled back with an even bigger grin. "You best be getting the better-than-orgasm bubble bath before I fill the tub up too far."

Tania nodded, slipped away from Shane's grasp and sauntered her way over to her suitcase. Opening the zipper to the case, it didn't take long for her to find what she was looking for. "You know what would go great with this?"

"Actual chocolate covered strawberries?"  
"Cute…but sadly not what I was going to say." Tania corrected. "Though I give you an 'a' plus on the effort of your suggestion. Actually, I was going to say a nice glass of wine."

"How about champagne instead? I could really use a glass of it myself and they have a wonderful selection here."

Tania hesitated for a moment. She knew that whatever Shane ordered would be expensive and mentally smacked herself for even mentioning wine to be begin with. Then with another passing second she realized that Shane probably would have ordered a bottle of it anyhow, regardless of her presence in the room. That's what the rich did. "Champagne sounds good to me."

Once she handed him the bubbles, she watched Shane enter the bathroom and within a few moments heard the running of water. A smile crept on her lips, it had been a while since she had enjoyed a bubble bath. To top it all off today she wouldn't even have to make it. There was no doubt that Shane would try everything that he could to make it as relaxing as possible. She even quickly wondered if it would be possible to get him to join her in it.

Shaking her head Tania decided to not think any more of those thoughts, it would only makes things more complicated. The bath was intended to allow her to relax and that was exactly what she planned on doing.

"Thank you Shane." She called out, stepping closer to the bathroom. When she looked into the room she found Shane with his sleeves rolled up testing the temperature of the water with his hand. "For doing this, you really didn't have to."

"I know." Shane agreed. "But I wanted to, and that makes all the difference."

Not knowing what to say, Tania walked over to Shane and wrapped her arms around him placing a small kiss on top of his head. "You really are amazing, McMahon."

He sat there alone in the darkened room. Randy figured if Tania had paid for it, he might as well use it as a place of solitude. It was insane really; their meeting had gone so much different than what he had planned.

Tania had been straddling him while the two of them were on the bed kissing intently. This, of course, was after Tania actually admitted to feeling something when she kissed him. This brought Randy to problem that was tearing up his brain again and again…Tania.

When he kissed her and had his arms wrapped around her, Randy was more certain than ever that he was in love with Tania. The moment they had fallen onto that bed he had seen his entire future in her eyes. He wanted to be the only man that was in her life, good and bad times alike.

He could also tell that when he kissed her - no matter how reluctant she was to fully kiss him back -that she felt something in return. Something that had been so significant it scared her from that motel room. How could she honestly look at him and tell him that it meant nothing?

Randy decided then and there that he had to do something about his entire situation. Tania was definitely not a passing infatuation…no what he felt was something way more. He couldn't be any more sincere than he was when he said that he loved her, and if that was going to mean the end of his career in the WWE then so be it. He could always change over to TNA if he had to.

Groaning Randy just realized how tangled he was into things. He had actually just admitted to himself that he was willing to put a woman he hardly knew, and had just met, before his career.

"Fuck! I'm digging my own grave even deeper with every passing second."

---

There was a knock at the door and Tania turned her attention right to it. "Yes Shane?"

"Is it alright if I come in? I have your champagne and another little treat here for you." Shane's voice called out from the other side of the door.

Tania smiled loving the fact that even though he had seen her pretty much naked once already he was still waiting to see if he had her permission to enter the bathroom. "Well if you are the delivery man now, than I guess I can't really say no to you coming in, now can I?" If it made him feel better than she could always carefully place bubbles. "The door is unlocked."

She heard Shane shuffling a few things around before finally opening the door. The glass of champagne was clearly in his one hand, but his other was concealing something else behind the back. "Whatcha got there?" Tania asked curiously, trying to see if she could see around him.

"Guess." Shane grinned as he handed her the glass of champagne and watched as she brought the glass up to her lips and took a sip.

Setting the glass down Tania rolled her eyes. "Shane, I don't like surprises. What's behind your back?"

"Close your eyes and I will show you."

Tania's brow furrowed at Shane suggestion and she was a little unsure if she should comply, but the gentle and assuring look on his face finally won her over, especially when he gave another nod with that warming smile. "You win."

Closing her eyes she heard Shane shuffle around again and just by the way shadows moved through her eyelids she knew that he was leaning down next to the bathtub.

"Open your mouth."

The smile on Tania's lips grew, and she complied having some idea as to what Shane was up to. The moment that it touched her lips she knew that her suspicions were right. Taking a bite of it she savored the sweetness. "Cute."

"I figured why be teased by the aroma of chocolate covered strawberries when you can have the real thing as well. You would be amazed at what the kitchen can come up with when you have some money." Shane smiled as he rolled up his sleeves even further and leaned against the side of the tub.

"Good call, once again."

"And to think…" Shane grinned even more, "…you have yet to see the fullness of the McMahon charm."

This thought alone allured Tania. "Oh really? And what more do you have to show me then?" So far, Shane had been nothing more than a prince charming.

"A lot of things Ms. Bailey, a lot of things."

Glancing down at the water, and then to the vastness of the tub Tania's mile grew even bigger. "How about you show me a few more things once you join me in this bath?"

A deep throaty laugh escaped Shane's lips. "I'd love to, but I'm afraid that I will have to decline. This is all about you relaxing…which reminds me. I've got your spa trip booked for you already. You're plane leaves tomorrow afternoon and we can go out in the morning to get you some comfortable clothing to wear when you are there."

* * *

**a.mee xo:** That makes two brains that are scrambled right about now, but all is good. And something about the words Randy, hot and four times in a night just sounds wonderfully dirty to me!  
**Latisha C:** You had a lot of catching up to do! Lol. And yeah, even though Randy is trying he seems to be making things worse.  
**Mrs. Chainsaw:** Aw thank you so much!  
**Veracruzortongal:** Thanks for reading, you are my first 'ehmagawd, woman' to date! happy dance  
**JackieC98:** I'm trying to update more often, I swear! And yeah, even though he has that attitude, Shane can sooo fuck me over good anyday!  
**Alkira Sonoma:** Your the second person that's said that about Shane so I feel really honoured, thanks (And yes honour is spelled with a 'u', I'm a mother canucker dammit!)  
**BQuinn:** Who says you have to pick? Couldn't you have sex with Shane AND life long long with the ortongasm? As for bringing on the heartbreak, if you know where the wwelibrary is then it's being slowly posted up there. Because of the rating it can't go up here and I just didn't have the time to keep up my site. If you don't know the site, e-mail me and I will send you the link. 


	38. Chapter Thirty Eight

Pacing back and forth in the locker room, Randy reached up and rubbed his eyes with his thumb and forefinger. No matter how much he seemed to dwell on the situation, things didn't seem to get any easier. 

"Randy, you're going to wear right through that floor if you keep it up." Lilian warned. Her voice still husky from being sick yet it wasn't stopping her from being part of any conversation. Glancing up at the clock she noted that he had been pacing for more than an hour already.

"Not to mention you look like shit, didn't you sleep last night?"

"No."

Dave sighed. "So I take it that the conversation with Tania didn't quite like you planned?"

"Oh it went a hell of lot better than I planned. I can now tell you that without a doubt I am in love with Tania Bailey." Randy noted, though both Dave and Lilian picked up on the fact that he clearly wasn't happy about that little discovery.

"But there was a catch."

Giving a slight nod Randy stopped pacing for the first time. "Yeah, there was a big catch."

"Which is?"

"Tania admitted to feeling something towards me, but refuses to do anything about it because she feels that her loyalties need to remain to Shane. According to her Shane asked her out first and that means a whole lot more than the fact there is something between the two of us."

"Well, you might be surprised. Shane's given Tania the perfect chance to get away from everybody and have time to her self. If what you say is true and she actually does feel something maybe she will change her mind."

Randy stopped, his attention now entirely on Lilian. "What do you mean Shane's given Tania the perfect change to get away?" Clearly he was missing out on something big and didn't like it.

Lilian shrugged. "Shane's sending her away for a few days to have a spa trip all of her own. It's some kind of peace offering after everything that happened with Adam according to him. I think Shane's just trying to impress her by throwing his money around and treating her like a queen."

Both Dave and Randy suddenly felt a little more worried about Tania than they had before. If Shane was sending her away to a spa it meant he was doing just one more thing to get her wrapped around his finger.

"How do you know Shane's sending Tania away for sure?" Dave couldn't help but ask the obvious.

"Stephanie and I were talking and Shane came up to us and asked Stephanie if she could remember the name of the spa that she had been to a few months before. Most of the big name Diva's have been there at one point or another – talk about a nice place." Though Lilian had trouble at first spending the kind of money that she did on the spa trip it had been well worth the investment. She almost envied Tania for being able to go without having to pay for it. "When Steph asked who was going, Shane told us he was planning it for Tania."

Dave frowned. "And of course Shane would try and get her to that place as soon as he could. Not only does it win her over even more but it keeps here away from everything that is going on here."

"She can't go." Randy finally spoke up. "This is wrong, she can't go to that spa and I have to stop her."

Lilian saw the younger man's point, but also knew that it wasn't that easy. "You're right about this being all wrong Randy but I think it's best if you let her go. Like I said before, this might work to your advantage. Shane isn't going with her so that means it will only be here. With all that time to relax she bound to end up thinking about what is going on between you and her."

"She's right." Dave agreed seeing almost immediately what Lilian was getting at. "Maybe she will see that things with Shane might not be what she wants. That the high life of a millionaire is too much for her and that you might be the one that she is better off with."

"Or at least realize that she needs to get out of this all together and leave the WWE."

"And you are telling me that you wouldn't go after Tania if she did leave the company?" Dave found that a little hard to believe especially coming from the guy who admitted to loving her.

That was one question that Randy honestly couldn't answer because both options seemed to be the right one to him. "You want to know the crazy part?"

Dave was almost afraid to hear what Randy was about to say but knew that he was going to have to support his friend. The way things were playing out Dave knew that Randy was probably going to be the one with broken heart despite his attempts to remain hopeful. "Sure."

"When I was thinking about all of this earlier…I actually put the idea of being with Tania before my career."

Frowning Dave knew he was right in not wanting to hear what Randy was going to say. If his friend was putting Tania before the WWE and that was spelling out trouble with capital letters. "I think you need to slow down Randy before this gets even more out of control. You haven't even known this woman a week and you are already making her the number one priority in you life, especially when you will be going against a McMahon."

"I realize that." Randy surprisingly agreed. "The only problem with that is the longer I take to do something the smaller my chance is of actually getting her."

"This is going to sound like a really bad greeting card but maybe you just need to go with the thinking that if it is meant to be between you and Tania that it will happen. It may not happen as fast as you want…but Tania will end up with you." Lilian was trying her best to come up with a solution that wasn't going to start an argument between everyone as she could already see Dave starting to get more than annoyed. "For all you know you will be the first person she comes running to if McMahon hurts her."

"When." Randy corrected.

"Huh?"

"When McMahon hurts her. We all know that he's going to sooner or later." The odds of Tania and Shane actually working out were so minimal that he wasn't going to even bother considering to be an actual possibility. No, as far as he was concerned Tania was heading towards a world of heartache. "And you're damn right that I will be here to pick up the pieces after, she deserves at least that much."

The only thing about what Randy was saying that bothered Dave was knowing that when Shane finally decided to discard Tania she was going to be so devastated he wasn't so sure that she would want to run to Randy. No, his guess was that she would be running as far away from the company and everything else that was going.

Not only that, but Dave wasn't sure that he could trust Randy to not do something stupid in his attempts to console Tania and help her through everything. No, knowing Randy he would push his feelings upon her too fast and break her more than she would be.

"Okay, how about an entirely different approach then?" LIlian figured she might as well put as may suggestions out there as she could. One of them was bound to be one worth trying.

"Like…?" Dave raised an eyebrow in curiosity. So far, there weren't many ways of dealing with the situation and even fewer that he likes.

Lilian gave a slight shrug. "We know that Tania is going to be at the spa by herself meaning that Shane won't be there, right?"

"No." Dave knew what Lilian was getting at and he was not going to allow Randy to even consider doing such a thing because he would. All it would end up doing is making the situation even worse than it was before. "That is definitely out of the question. The last place Randy needs to be is up there trying to get her attention."

"Actually that's brilliant." Randy couldn't believe that he didn't think of it sooner. "With a guarantee of not having Shane around it gives me the perfect opportunity to try and talk to Tania again alone. Maybe then we can work this all out."

"Yes, because she's going to leave Shane for you after he paid all that money for her to go on the trip in the first place. Guilt will keep her with him, like it or not." Dave pointed out. He could easily tell that much from what he knew of Tania so far. She was too nice of a person to use Shane in such a way.

"I agree with Randy on this one Dave. This is a brilliant plan. Randy can use this as the perfect opportunity to sweep Tania off her feet." Lilian spoke up.

Dave shook his head. "No. You can not do this Randy. You're putting the final nail in your coffin if you do."

---

The doors to the elevator opened and Shane stepped in, not looking up to notice his companionship for the ride. Instead, it wasn't until the other person spoke up that Shane realized he had company.

"It's a beautiful day."

Jaw clenching, Shane looked up to the doors of the elevator. "What the fuck are you so cheery about?"

Adam laughed. "Oh I don't know, maybe the fact I'm not getting charged. That always brightens a man's day." The cockiness in his voice nearly sent Shane off the edge right there. "Wouldn't you agree?"

"Oh, don't worry Adam, there will be charges." Shane assured him. He would try and do what he could to get Tania to press charges against the arrogant prick if it was the last thing he did. Adam wasn't going to win and Shane was going to make damn sure of it. Even if Tania didn't like the fact she was going to have to press charges.

* * *

**BQuinn:** Yeah, McMahon turning down sex is quite strange.  
**Element6:** Hate Shane or love him, as long as you think he's hott it is all good!  
**A-mee. xo:** I'm not losing fear either, so it is all good. And you can have Randy once I'm done with him.  
**Kennedy2006:** Yeah, he's being a little too nice. And Shane a seduction is always good.  
**Veracruzortongal:** I never thought you did, and yes, accents are soo much fun. Randy can't be an ass though, he doesn't have one.  
**Mrs. Chainsaw:** Thankies  
**JackieC98:** Who wouldn't be puddy in Shane's hand?  
**Pianogal:** Randy should have stepped up to the plate way earlier  
**Lizzy-beth-Lizzy:** But if he's being out of character...what's he trying to do? 


	39. Chapter Thirty Nine

**Sweet Talking Woman Chapter Thirty Nine**

Relaxing down into the mud bath, Tania let her eyes flutter closed. This was without a doubt exactly what she needed to relax and she would definitely have to come up with an amazing thank you for Shane. He really didn't have to send her away, not that she was going to complain about it now that she was there.

Sighing, Tania couldn't help her mind slips back to the events involving Randy. Just when she was starting to get her emotions sorted out, he had to go and confess he had feelings for her. The worst part was, when he kissed her she had felt something there. Still, she refused to ruin what she had with Shane for it. That was a risk Tania just wasn't willing to take.

"I can see why everyone rants about this place."

Frowning Tania shut her eyes firmly. There was no way she had really just heard his voice, it had to be in her imagination...right? Going against her judgement Tania opened her eyes slightly. "Rand?"

"You seem surprised."

"Actually...yes I am. What on earth are you doing here?" He was the last person she expected to see here, and if Shane had only known he never would have sent her. "Don't you have stuff to be doing?"

Making his way over to the tub, Randy sat himself down on the edge. "Nope, I'm clear sailing for the next few days. Thought I would come and see what all the fuss over this place was."

"And it just happened to be coincidence right? It had nothing to do with the fact that Shane was sending me here for a few days?" There was no way that Tania was buying that. "Why are you following me Randy, seriously?"

Sighing, he knew that it was pointless to hide the truth. "Look I figured that this would be the best time to talk to you. We are away from all the drama of the WWE and not only that, but I don't have to worry about Shane showing up and trying to kick my ass."

"Randy you're insane you know that?"

"That I do." He confirmed with a laugh. "Look Tan, you and I really need to talk. I'm sick of you trying to hide from me all the time. You're my friend."

"Friend?" Tania questioned with disbelief. "Randy, I don't think friends kiss other friends like you did. Because of that, I'm not sure we can go back to how we were when we first met. It would be too hard."

"I second that, because you and I both know that when you kissed me you felt something. I know that for a fact because I felt the exact same thing. There is something there Tania, more than either one of us realizes. I've never had a kiss like that in my life."

Tania rolled her eyes. "Randy, I've already told you I'm not risking what I have with Shane. I don't know what you and I have will be any better, and I refuse to hurt Shane after everything that he has done for me. He's been there for me Randy, you can't deny that."

"He had, but I'm still not sure what his true motivations are. He's up to something Tan, you have to believe me."

"Believe you? Randy, were you not the one who told me he was a pretty decent guy? Besides, like I told you already if you felt like this then you should have made a move _before_ Shane did. Maybe then things would have been different."

"You're making a huge mistake Tania. Tell me, where did you go once you left after I kissed you?"

Tania did not like where this conversation was going. "It's none of your business Randy."

"Then at least tell me this, did you leave me and go sleep with Shane?"

"That is none of your business Randy and you are so out line by even asking. I think you should leave!" She was hardly impressed with his sudden interest in her private life with Shane. He had no right asking anything about it.

Randy snorted. "I'm going to take your denial as a yes." Tania was just about to open her mouth to dispute him, but he cut her off. "Tell me this; was it everything that you expected? Was that jolt of electricity there, like it was when you kissed me? Or are you still just trying to convince yourself that there was."

"I really do think you need to leave Randy."

"Not until you answer my question, and truthfully."

Shutting her eyes, Tania slowly exhaled. What could she do now? Chances are Randy would be able to see right through her lies, so there was no point in trying to talk her way out of it. But at the same time, she wasn't going to give him any satisfaction. "I'm staying with Shane."

"That's not an answer Tania, now I'm not going to ask you again."

"Then the answer is no. It wasn't the same as what I felt with you, but you know what? That would be like comparing apples to oranges and you just can't do that." Even though it was a lie to some extent, she hoped it would be convincing enough for him to believe it. "I did feel something with Shane. And like I have said to you before on more than one occasion, I'm not leaving him."

"Then leave the company."

"What?"

Randy frowned. "Leave. The. Company. It's as simple as that Tania. As long as you are with Shane, Adam is always going to be a problem because for the two of them this is nothing more than a competition and you are nothing more than a prize. You know, not even a prize now that I think about it. No, you are more like the rope in a game of tug of war."

"So if you can't have me, you want me to leave? Am I getting this right?"

"Tania, I would leave this company with you if you asked. If it meant getting away from Adam and Shane then I wouldn't even give it a second thought."

"You'd give up your career for a girl you hardly know?" Tania found that a little hard to believe. Randy was in the prime of his career, there was no way he'd risk it. "Nice try Randy but I'm not buying it."

Getting frustrated, Randy rubbed his eyes with his thumb and forefinger. "Tania, what do I have to do to prove that I am the one you should be with?"

"You can't Randy, because that's not the truth. You don't know me enough to be doing this Randy. Please don't ruin my chance to get to know Shane in the way that I want to. He's been nothing but a gentleman to me."

"I love you."

Tania went to open her mouth but shut it the moment that his words actually made their way into her mind. There was no way he actually said what she thought he said. "Now I know that you are crazy."

"Fine, then I'm crazy. Let me tell you this though, when you and I were in that motel room holding each other I saw my entire future in your eyes. In those very moments I knew that there was nowhere else I wanted to be but in your arms."

"Please stop Randy." Finally her voice was beginning to crack as the emotions were building up inside her. ""Just leave."

"I can't do that Tania, not without you. I'm putting my heart on the line here by telling you all of this. This is me making my big move, taking my giant leap of faith."

"This isn't some romance novel or movie Randy. I'm not just going to throw away everything and rush right into your arms to spend the rest of my life living happily ever after. This is reality and that kind of thing doesn't happen. I'm sorry that you're jealous, but that is something that you will have to deal with."

There was no way that he would be able to do that. "I tried Tania, I really did. But I can't deal with it anymore. I'm not going to sit by and watch you get hurt after being caught in the middle of this Adam and Shane thing. I can't do it, not knowing how much you mean to me."

"Rand, you don't know me!"

"I know you enough Tania. Do you not believe in love at first sight?"

She wanted to, she really did. That was the hopeless romantic in her speaking, reality was always something different. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"Do you really need me to answer that again? I've told you already why I'm doing this." He loved her; it was as simple as that. "Look either way, whatever you do know that I'm going to be here in the end for you. That's got to say something."


	40. Chapter Forty

Walking down the trail so her cabin room, Tania rolled her eyes. She could still hear his footsteps behind her as she walked. It was hard enough getting out of the mud bath and cleaning off without him constantly bothering her, and it appeared that he wasn't about to give up on her.

Reaching her door, she sighed at turned around. "Rand, I really don't appreciate you following me. Please just leave me alone."

"I can't do that Tania. Not without a fight."

Deciding the best thing to do was put a door between them, Tania unlocked it and quickly shuffled inside. Turning to shut the door, it only made it half way closed before hitting Randy's body. "Get out of the door."

"Okay." Pushing the door back open, Randy slipped inside past Tania letting the door swing shut behind him. "Ask and you shall receive."

"I meant that you stayed outside and you know that." Now Tania was getting irritated. This school boy crush that Randy had developed was beyond getting on her nerves and he needed to get over it. "So please, see your way back out."

Shaking his head no, Randy walked over towards Tania closing the gap in between them. Walking up to her he slipped an arm around her waist and pulled her close to him as he brought his lips to her. Kissing her with everything he had, it didn't take long for her to relax her body and respond to his kiss.

When he felt her lips part slightly, Randy intensified the kiss. As he did that, he felt Tania's arms move up and her hands rest on his shoulders. Smiling to himself, Randy couldn't help but enjoy the realization that she was giving in to him.

Moving the two of them backwards until her legs hit the back of the bed, Randy gently rested her down sliding his body over top of her – never once breaking the kiss. Everything about the situation seemed so right, having her body right against his.

Deciding to be a little more daring, Randy began to trail kisses along her jaw line and when her head fell to the side on the pillow he took it as an invitation to move down her neck. "Beautiful." He muttered under his breath. He never thought that he would find someone who got to him the way that she did, but here she was. Mentally he made a note to thank Dave and Lillian for seeing something that he hadn't.

Drawing his lips back up to hers, she was quick to capture it into a hungry, passionate kiss. Randy was surprised at first, but he refused to do or say anything that caused her to back off. No, he was much too enjoying the chance to have her all to himself.

"You're one stupid, stupid boy you know that?" She finally asked breaking the silence.

"Why is that?" Randy questioned, bracing himself up by his elbows that were on either side of her.

Tania rolled her eyes. "Because if Shane knew that you were here you would be a dead man. Your contract would be gone, as would you're hopes of becoming champion again." He would be in the same situation as Adam.

Randy shook his head. "Have you not realized yet that I don't care? That I would give it all up just to see you away from all the drama? This whole Adam Shane feud is getting to be too much and you walked away lucky last time. Next time is a completely different story."

"I know part of me should be flattered by that, but you're insane Randy. Besides, I'm a big girl and can deal with Adam. Shane would never intentionally hurt me." Hell, he had been pushing her just as hard as everyone else to get her to press charges against Copeland.

"Not insane Tan...just in love." To prove his point, he leaned down and kissed her again. On instinct, which was pretty well what she was going by now, Tania wrapped her arms around Randy's neck pulling him down closer so that his weight was now on top of her.

Now he was also in a bit of a battle, as much as he wanted to continue on he knew that he was putting her in a difficult place. He also knew that he was running the risk of her completely shutting him out after today. Still, there was the nagging part of him that wondered if this was the one thing she needed to realize her feelings for him.

"Randy what's wrong?" Tania questioned, sensing his hesitation.

Randy shook his head. "Nothing."

"Please don't lie to me Randy. We are being honest here and I'm giving you a chance so let's not start this." Tania pleased. She was putting a lot at risk by following the feelings she had.

"I'm just worried." Randy finally admitted. "I'm afraid that here I am putting my heart out on line and you will turn around and end up back with Shane and caught in the crossfire of Adam and Shane. I know I told you that I would be here either way, but it's hard to let you go and walk back into that."

"Then leave Rand because I don't know what is going to happen. I'm taking this one moment at a time, nothing more and nothing less." She was giving him his opportunity, and she was still slightly curious now about her feelings. Randy had really gotten her thinking. Still, it wasn't going to change the feelings she had for change.

"Then I guess I will be grateful for that much." If he continued talking then he was going to dig himself into a hole. Kissing her lips softly he ran his hand down to sit on the flat of her stomach, finger slipping just under the hem of her tank top. Brushing his thumb against the skin and simply smiled at her. "You are so beautiful."

"I'm not." Tania denied with a blush beginning to grow on her face. "I'm just regular plain old me. I don't get why everyone thinks that I'm so special."

Shaking his head, Randy laughed. "It's because of that in a way. Everyone we run into is high class and high maintenance. We would much rather spend the money on someone who really doesn't demand it. You enjoy the smaller things in life."

"Doesn't mean that I want you, or Shane, to spend all this money on me. I'm not really into this living the life type of lifestyle." She almost missed the days where most people ignored her.

"Then come away with me. I have enough money saved up. I have a house and I can go work as a personal trainer or something. You can go to school and we don't have to worry about it."

"You're talking to fast about things Randy. I told you, I'm only focusing on the here and now." She had still yet to say that she was going to leave Shane. Nothing yet had swayed her to.

"I'm sorry." This time he really did shut himself up as he went back to kissing her. When he did, everything seemed to slow down and disappear. It was only the two of them and the feelings that they shared.

Moving his lips back down to her neck, he followed the trail down her collarbone and back up. Everything about her was intoxicating. Her taste was so sweet, and she smelled like vanilla. He had noticed that the first time he had kissed her and since then it always seemed to linger in his mind.

Tania moved her behind Randy's waist pulling him closer. Maybe it was because she was so relaxed and maybe it was because of something else. Either way, she wasn't too worried about it. Nor was she worried when she felt Randy's hand pushing up the hem of her skirt to lie just below her breasts. It felt too good to stop and despite her conscience telling her it wasn't right, her Id was completely winning out.

Following his suit, Tania grabbed the hem of his t-shirt and began to pull it up over his head. When she couldn't pull it any further, Randy moved his arms up one at a time to take it completely off. From there Tania couldn't help but run her hands over to contours of his muscles. Everything was just perfect to her.

Taking her own turn, she propped herself up and began to trace kisses along his collarbones. When she heard Randy groan quietly it made her want to push further. To see what other reactions she could get from him. Sliding her lips up along his neck she rested on his ear and taking the lobe gently between her teeth she pulled.

"If you keep that up I'm not going to stop."

"I'm not telling you to stop." She had long since passed the point of time where she would even think of telling him to leave. As if she was proving her point, she tugged on his ear once again.

Taking this as permission, Randy pulled her up into a sitting position and slipped her tank top up over her head. Pausing for a moment, he took everything about the sight of her in. How her hair was now slightly messed, how her breasts swelled perfectly over the confines of her bra...even the look of desire in her eyes.

Seeing his look, Tania smiled. Reaching behind her, she pulled off her bra. "Figured I would give you something else to look at."

"I hope you realize that I'm not taking this quick. This may be the only time I get to be with you and I want to remember every bit of it. I want to memorize every inch of your body and every sound that you make."

That thought alone sent shivers down her spine. It had been a long time that she had ever gone slow with a man before. With Shane, it had been quick. Watching Randy, he pushed her gently back down to the bed and made quick work of kissing every inch of her skin. When he made his way down, she arched her back up towards him.

"God I'm going to love this." Randy sighed between kisses and he moved down lower towards the track pants that she was wearing. Playing with the hem, he smiled before lowering them down. Yes, he was definitely going to love this.


	41. Chapter Forty One

She hadn't slept much. Instead she just simply lay on his chest, her thumb lazily brushing small circles on his abdomen. There were so many thoughts running through her mind at that very moment. She had enjoyed her time with Randy, more than she had ever expected. Still, the feelings she had for Shane were still there just as much as they had been before.

Then there was the guilt. No matter how you put it, she had just cheated on Shane. She felt horrible about it but there wasn't much she could do about it now. It came down to figuring out what she was going to do from here on out. Tania still wasn't ready to throw everything she had away for Shane. Not only that but it would just create more drama than it was worth. Randy would become the new Shane and she couldn't do that to him. He was too wonderful of a guy.

No, he would get over it eventually. He would move on and find somebody that would be a perfect match for him. After today she would go back to Shane and continue on as if nothing had ever happened between the two of them. She would distance herself away from him, and unfortunately for Dave and Lilian she would probably have to see them a lot less as well.

"You still awake?" She heard him question.

Letting out a heavy sigh, Tania closed her eyes. "I'm awake."

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"Please don't Randy, this is something I don't want to go through." Not right now, things were so quiet and nice. She didn't want to have an argument start again between the two of them.

Randy sighed. "Tania, I know that was just happened is a onetime thing and that you're going to end up going back to Shane. As much as I wish you wouldn't, I know that you will. If that's what you're worried about then don't be. I'm a grown man and I can deal with this."

'Yeah, but can I?' Tania wondered to herself. That was where the problem stood. "This would have been so much easier if you were gone when I woke up."

"Mmm, for you perhaps. But I'm too comfortable where I am and I really didn't feel like moving when you were asleep."

Tania sighed, rolling over onto her other side, her back away from Randy. "Well now that we have clarified what this was, I think it is time for you to leave. This is supposed to be my relaxation time paid for by my boyfriend who, by the way, would flip if he knew what had happened."

Letting out snort at the idea of Shane being her boyfriend, Randy threw off the covers from his body. Slipping out of the bed he made quick work of gathering his clothes and putting them back on. "That doesn't mean you have to be a bitch to me all of sudden. Frankly I think you've been spending way too much time with _your_ boyfriend – his attitude is rubbing off of you."

"Well aren't you fucking nice?" Tania shot back. Still, it wasn't stopping the tears from forming in her eyes. She just wanted him to leave so she could get to work at forgetting everything that happened. Just shrug it off as being nothing more than a really bad dream. "I'm sorry that you feel that way Randy but I'm not going to apologize for what is going on or being who I am. I haven't changed, I've just become overwhelmed and you of all people should understand that. Then again maybe not since you were the one who decided to show up here and fuck up my life even worse."

"I thought that you didn't want to argue."

"I didn't!" Tania snapped back. "But you just have to keep opening up your mouth. So I'm going to ask nicely one last time. Please leave."

It was taking everything he had to stop himself from snapping on Tania. He figured the big thing helping was the fact that Tania was right in the sense that he knew how much confusion and chaos was in her life and he turned around and added to it. He couldn't help it though, he loved her. "On my way."

"And you know what? Don't bother talking to me at the arenas either. As far as I concerned this friendship is over."

"I'm fine with that. It's hard to have a friendship with someone that you're in love with anyhow. Besides, I fell for the fun, shy, hard working woman and not the total bitch who can't make up her mind."

Brushing a tear away from her face, Tania rolled her eyes. "Don't let the door hit you in the ass on your way out Orton."

"Whatever."

It was only a few seconds before she heard the slamming of the door leaving her alone in the silent room. Knowing that she was safe now, Tania allowed the tears to fall freely now as she curled up into a ball and starting sobbing.

"Damn him to hell." She cursed under her breath.

-.-

"You know, I have a bad feeling about all of this." Dave sighed and he stared up at the ceiling from the bed.

Walking out of the bathroom, Lilian rolled her eyes. "Come on Dave, get over it. Tania's a smart girl, I'm sure once Randy lays it all on the line she realize he's the one she should be with."

Dave doubted that. "You honestly think that she's going to turn her back on everything that she has with Shane for Randy? That would be ending both of their careers and while Randy might have the idea in his head that he is alright with it, I can't see her doing the same. This job is all that she has."

"Shane will get over it, especially the moment he finds the next beautiful women he can put on his arm."

"I don't believe that for a moment. Not since the whole Adam incident occurred. Shane's going to do whatever he can to keep her around now that he knows it annoys Copeland that Shane has something he can't have."

"You can't tell me that you don't think those two are perfect for each other?"

Dave shrugged. "I can't tell you that. I don't think anyone knows. But I also know that Shane's been nothing but decent to Tania and he's done a lot more for her than he has any other woman he's brought around since Marissa."

"It's still all a game to him. If he really cared about Tania he would have let her go the moment that Adam started playing his games."

Frowning, Dave realized that there was no way he was going to win this argument. "You know what Lil, how about we don't talk about this anymore today? This is long since out of our hands and all we can really do it watch how this unfolds."

Walking over to the bed, Lilian crawled over to rest beside Dave. "Deal."

-.-

"I know that look."

"What look?" Adam questioned, glancing up at his friend. "I have no idea what you are talking about Jay."

"Bullshit!" There was no way he was believing that one. "You know, I don't believe that for a moment. Those wheels are spinning in your brain. Can't you just leave her alone?"

Adam laughed. "I am leaving her alone. Shane's sent her off somewhere so she's not around."

"That may be, but it doesn't mean you're not planning something. Wasn't your last incident enough for you? You're walking on this ice right now Adam. You're lucky that Tania didn't have you charged otherwise you would be done for."

"She didn't have me charged because she knows that I am right. She's nothing more than a slut. I just need to figure out the right way to get at her. Maybe at one of the house shows when I know that Shane's not around."

Jay just shook his head. "And if Shane's not around you know that she is going to be glued to Orton. Those two are good friends and after the stunt you pulled he's really on the lookout."

"They were already on the lookout." Adam pointed out. He then paused for a moment, thinking to himself. "You know, I found that pretty funny. It was almost like they were anticipating that I was going to do something. I must be losing my touch."

"Must be." Jay agreed, frowning to himself. If only Adam knew the half of it.

-.-

Tania has just finally gotten to sleep when she heard her cell phone go off. Groaning, she leaned across and grabbed it quickly glancing at it. When she noticed Shane's name pop on the screen she let out a slow sigh.

"Hey handsome."

"Hey there beautiful." Shane answered, his voice far too chipper for being so early in the morning as far as she was concerned. "How was your first day at the spa?"

Shutting her eyes, Tania wondered if she would be able to keep her mouth shut. "Great and very relaxing. You were right, this place is absolutely amazing."

"Glad to hear it. You sound like you just woke up."

"That's what happens when your awaken from a nice sleep by the ringing of a cell phone." Tania pointed out with a little laugh.

"Sorry to wake you up." She could immediately hear the sincerity in his voice and it made her smile slightly. "I just wanted to check in on you, so feel free to go back to bed."

This brought a slight chuckle from her throat. "It's all good Shane, it really doesn't matter to me."

"But it does matter to me Tania. I want you to have a relaxing time away and one of the key ways to do that is get some sleep. I'll talk to you later?"

"You bet. I'll try and call you tonight."

* * *

Lizzy-beth-lizzy: nope, not dreaming. And here is your more!  
Brandonsgurl: Ah, but you have to remember, Shane can make people very miserable when he wants  
QueenofQueens: If she can, poor Tania. And now eh? Is that a threat?  
BQuinn: YOU!! Here's your next chappie so don't die on me. You've been around from day one!  
WWECenaFan: Glad I could shock you then? And yes, Shane being possessive is an issue  
Devin: It is ironic isn't it? That he paid for a room so her and Rand could get it on  
JackieC98: Glad you enjoyed it  
MesshaBlack: New reader! Thanks for the compliment.


	42. Chapter Forty Two

**Chapter Forty Two**

Sighing, Tania readjusted her sunglasses as she stood next to the carousel waiting for her luggage to appear. She had managed to get herself pulled together during her few remaining days at the spa and was ready to come back to the real world. Deal with it one day at a time was her new philosophy for it all.

Rolling her head around on her shoulders, she jumped a bit when she felt two arms snake around her waist.

"I've missed you."

Tania immediately relaxed at the sound of Shane's voice and leaned back into his embrace as his head settled against her shoulder and his lips gently kissed the curve of her neck. "I missed you too."

"Did you enjoy your trip?" Shane asked, glancing up to check to see if any bags were coming down the carousel.

Tania nodded. "I did. It was quite enjoyable thank you. You really didn't have to do that."

"No, I didn't." Shane agreed, "but I wanted you to get away from all the craziness occurring here. Especially since I feel partly responsible."

"Adam wasn't your fault Shane. He's his own person and he makes his own decisions. It is what it is." Tania corrected him. If people were going to start playing then blame game then she would just trump them all since she was the one who got involved in the first place.

"I still wish you would press changes."

Rolling her eyes, Tania stepped away from Shane's grasp and reached towards her to bags that were coming off the carousel. Almost as soon as she had picked them up, Shane had taken them from her, slinging the one bag over his shoulder and pulling the handle to the other one out.

"Look, I'm sorry for bringing it up Tania. I know you don't want to and I will drop it."

"Thank you." That was all she had wanted to happen. People didn't understand that if she charged Adam it was going to make things worse. He would be more inclined to try something and Tania would be forced to keep dwelling on the past as it was dragged through the court system.

It didn't take long for Tania to notice Shane' sudden silence. "What now?"

"Doesn't mean I trust him. I have a few meetings that I have to go to, and I don't want you left alone in the hotel room by yourself in case he tries something again so I want you to do me a favour."

"What kind of favour?"

"Stay at the arena, there are people there who can watch out for you. More specifically hang around with Orton. You two are good friends and I know that he won't let you out of his sight."

Tania's heart dropped in her chest, did he really just say Orton. "You want me to hang around Orton?"

"Yeah, you two are good friends are you not?" It had always seemed that way to him. "Plus he's just as concerned about your safety as I am. And I know you two haven't seen each other in a bit so it will give you a chance to catch up. Please for me? Just to give me some peace of mind..."

Tania frowned. If only Shane knew the last time that Randy and Tania has seen each other. Still, she was up against a wall. There was no way she could convince Shane to let her do something else without raising his suspicions. Then again, she had told Orton that she wanted nothing to do with him after the night in her room. "Okay, I'll catch up with Shane. I'm not sure why you are so worried through, nothing is going to happen. "

"Like I said, it just gives me some peace of mind." Stopping her, he leaned down and placed a gentle kiss against her lips. "Thank you."

#

Since Shane was heading to his meetings with his sister, Tania h as managed to convince Shane to let her drive the rental car to the arena and he could just meet her there when he was done and they'd use the car to head back to the hotel.

Slamming the car door shut, she glanced and let her eyes run over the parking lot searching for anyone that was smoking. Not that she really was a smoker herself, but every once and a while that occasional one just seemed to calm her right down. That's when she saw it, the subtle glow of ember off in the corner.

Speeding up her walk, she made her way over to the corner. "Hey, you wouldn't happen to have a smoke I can bum can you?"

"Since when did you start smoking?"

That's when she felt the sinking feeling in her stomach. "I could say the same for you."

Reaching into his pocket, Randy handed her his pack of smokes and lighter. "I'll give you three guesses and the first two don't count."

Sighing, Tania took a smoke from him and made quick work and lighting it up. Taking a drag she let that first bit of smoke fill her lungs calming her down almost instantly. Exhaling, she handed the smokes and lighter back to Orton. "Like wise. Want to know the best part?"

"I don't know, do I?" Randy grunted with the smoke still in his mouth.

"Shane's afraid that Adam's going to try something while he's gone so he wants me to hang out with you for few hours."

Randy stayed silent, just continuing to take a drag of his cigarette. "Now that's funny because last time we spoke you told me that you wanted nothing to do with me. You pretty much kicked me right out and now you want to be friends long enough for me to watch out for you and babysit you for McMahon?"

"C'mon Rand, please don't be like that. If Dave and Lilian were here I'd be hanging out with them instead but they aren't."

"Lucky for me." It wasn't hard to miss the sarcasm in his voice, it was damn near dripping.

Signing, Tania leaned against the wall beside Randy. "Look I told Shane that I didn't need a babysitter, and I still believe that. I wasn't planning on bothering you anyhow. Had I realized you were the one smoking I would have just waited for someone else to come outside."

"Tan..." Randy started, his voice softer than it was a moment before. "You're seriously going to hang out backstage on your own?"

She nodded. "I'm a big girl Rand, I can take care of myself."

"Against Copeland? You don't stand a chance Tan, last time proved that enough." She ended up on the floor with a head injury. And the only reason she was that lucky was because someone had managed to get to her on time. "Look, can we just put our differences aside for tonight then? I agree with Shane on the fact you shouldn't be wandering around her alone. By not pressing charges you've given Copeland permission to try something else."

"You honestly think that we could do that?" Tania questioned, in her mind she had serious doubt. "After everything that happened the other night?"

"Look, I love you. I've made that more than clear. I really don't want to see anything happen to you, I'd never be able to forgive myself if you did."

"That's what makes this all awkward." Tania sighed. "I'm trying to be civilized here, and I'm trying not let Shane see that something is wrong but when you turn around and tell me that you love me it makes it hard to be around you."

Randy frowned. "Look, I'm not about get into this right now. I don't think it's the time or the place but I still am going to worry about you if you are on your own and to be honest I'm probably going to follow you around. So why not just hang out with me and we will do our best not to talk about the elephant in the room."

Closing her eyes and leaning her head back against the wall holding on to the smoke for a moment before slowly letting it out. "Okay, I will try."

"That's all that I ask Tan."

"Okay."

Dropping his butt onto the ground, Randy reached into his pocket grapping two smokes and lighting them both up. Without a though, he handed the second one over to Tania. "So, aside from the unmentionable time, did you enjoy your trip at the spa?"

"I did actually. It was nice to just relax and be pampered. I haven't done that it so long that I forgot what it was all about. I guess I really was working too hard." Maybe she should have listened before when people told her to take time off. "Did a lot of reflecting on my life while I was there, past and present."

"And?"

Tania shrugged. "I'm definitely not living the life I had envisioned, that's for sure. I never planned for it to be this hectic, always being on the road. Being alone. Not doing a job that I had planned on doing."

"You have your Art degree, you can always do something with that. I mean, Mick Foley is still doing children's books so why not talk to him about doing illustrations. Or go back and be a paramedic like you were talking about. There's nothing really stopping you."

"Yes and no." Tania admitted. " I'm stopping myself. Blame it on my low self-esteem and self-worth I guess. I'm just in limbo and I have been there for quite some time now."

"You always do that you know, but yourself down. You are a lot smarter and more capable than you give yourself credit for." Rand hated that she always did that to herself. She really was a wonderful person and he wished her could make her see that. Hell, he wished that Shane could make her see that. Of course, anything she was building up Shane was going to knock down when he broke her heart.

"Just one of my flaws I guess. Can't help but be a little bit negative right now considering..." She didn't bother finishing that sentence. He was more than aware of the entire situation.

"Gotcha." Finishing his smoke, he dropped it on the ground and ran his foot over it. "Want to hit up catering for some coffee?" Randy asked, smiling over at her.

Trying her best to smile back at him Tania knew it wasn't going to be easy. The moment that he flashed that smile, her heart had fluttered slightly. There was no denying that there was something between them, she was well aware of it. Her fear was of what it was and had assumed it would be best to leave him alone. Of course things were never that easy.

#

"So, Tania." Stephanie questioned, sitting across from her brother at the coffee shop. They were trying to sort out all the paper work needing for their meeting.

"What about her?"

"You seem to really like her, sending her to the spa and all." It had been a long time since she had seen her brother do that for a woman.

Shane smiled. "She's something special. It's just nice to have someone who isn't high maintenance."

"Like you're not going to turn her into high maintenance." Stephanie knew better, in order for Tania to keep up with him she was going to have to play the part.

"I'm sure she won't have a problem getting dressed up to go out, she hasn't so far. I honestly think she's just always tried to hide how beautiful she is. But when we aren't going out somewhere nice, she can dress how she feels comfortable. I don't even care if she's in the entire she wears when putting up the ring."

"Yeah but from what I heard she won't be doing that anymore."

Shane shrugged. "It's not a for sure thing yet, but she's been considering it. I think she has a lot more potential than what she is doing."

Stephanie laughed. "Uh-huh, and of course you just wanting to be closer to her has nothing to do with it whatsoever."

"Noo...not at all." Shane laughed. Of course he wanted her to be closer to him, otherwise it would be a lot harder for him to see her. If he was going to make it work, he needed it closer to him. That was the plan. "Come on Stephanie, she makes me happy."

"As long as you are being careful." She had obviously heard about everything that had been happening backstage with Copeland.

"Orton's watching her while I'm here, otherwise she's with me so she should be fine."

"Hopefully you're right."

* * *

**BQuinn:** Yea, that is downfall of it. Poor Shane.  
**JackieC98:** Who wouldn't get caught in the moment with Randy Orton?  
**Brandon's Gurl:** I'm not sure I even know what Jay knows!  
**QueenofQueens:** They got it together today!  
**Devin:** I can't believe how I made Tania the bad guy all of a sudden  
**Lizzy-beth-lizzy:** Oh, it's more fun if it comes back to haunt her  
**WWECenaFan:** Here is your update!


	43. Chapter Forty Three

**Chapter Forty Three**

Not knowing really what else to talk about, Tania brought the conversation to the storyline. "So rumour has it you are getting a push again."

Slowly taking a sip of his coffee Randy paused for a moment then nodded. "Yeah, as far as I know."

Tania smiled. "I'm glad, you really do deserve it. You are an amazing athlete and your microphone skills and ability to cut a promo are top." She really meant it. After seeing a lot of the guys practicing in the ring and watching matches from backstage she knew who was good and who wasn't. "And I'm being completely honest about it."

"And on the topic of being honest, I think I might owe you a bit of an apology." He just never figured that he would get the opportunity so easily.

"Apologize?" Tania was a little confused. "For what?"

Randy let out a sigh. "You're not a bitch. How you reacted..." Randy paused for a moment, obviously trying to be careful about how he worded things. "Was understandable and you still are the same fun, shy woman who works her ass off. I never should have said that. You're under a lot of stress and it would be impossible not to snap now and again."

Giving a slight smile, Tania shrugged. "I don't know if I totally agree with that Rand. I think you might be slightly right. I have changed a bit with everything that is going on and I shouldn't be letting it affect me quite so much." She let out a sigh of her own. "I think part of it might be from being with Shane, like you said. He and I have two different lifestyles and I've been trying to keep up with his but I'm not sure I'm doing the best job at it."

"Oh I don't know about that entirely. When Shane manages to get you cleaned up it's a nice addition to the scenery around here."

Tania blushed for a moment, before turning away realizing where the conversation was heading. It was dangerously close to crossing a line that neither of them could afford it to. "Rand..."

"I know and I'm sorry." Though, in a way, there was a part of him that wasn't sorry at all for saying what he had. "This is just turning out to be a lot harder than I ever imagined it would, you really have no idea Tan. Seeing you so stressed out and upset, it just makes me want to come across the table and bring you in close, hold you tight until everything starts to get better. But I know that I can't do that and it's really a battle for me right now."

Looking away from his gaze, Tania closed her eyes for a moment. "Look, it was nice of you to offer to stay with me and I know your feelings, but maybe I should just find someone else to hang out with. I know Lil and Dave aren't here right now but there are others around. I could go hang out with John, we've spoken a few times. Either that or see if Paul is around. I'm sure he won't-"

"-you're not hanging out with anyone else but me Tania and that's final. If you're not with me than I will be worrying about you and whether or not Adam is with you nonstop. I really can't have that."

"Look, are we even sure that Adam's here tonight because I have yet to see him. There really isn't even a point of me being here for you to babysit if Copeland's off for the night."

"He's here."

"How do you know?"

Randy sighed and ran a hand over his head. "Because he's walked in here twice to get a coffee and both times his eyes never left you."

Tania wasn't sure if she should belief it or not, there was a lot of doubt in her mind. "If Copeland really came in here you wouldn't have stayed as relaxed as you have."

"Trust me, it wasn't easy to either. Thing is, if he knows that I'm on edge, it's just going to be like adding fuel to the fire. He enjoys the reactions that he's getting and even better for him is the fact that he knows now you aren't pressing charges."

"And before you even start with that, I still stand by my decision."

Randy shrugged. "I wasn't planning on it. I'm done trying to make you change your stubborn ass mind. It hasn't worked in the past so there's no real point in thinking it will now." He was smart enough to know better. And besides, as long as he didn't piss Tania off, he stood a better chance of keeping her close to him. "Can I ask one final question though and I will drop everything?"

Rolling her eyes, Tania had a hard time believing this would be the last time Randy brought any of it up again. "What?"

This time he made sure he had full eye contact before he spoke. "Did you at least enjoy it?"

She didn't have to ask him to realize from the tone in his voice that he was referring to the night at the spa. Her only problem was not knowing how to answer him. She had enjoyed it. Randy had kept to his word when he said that he was going to take things very slow. He made sure that she was fully satisfied by the end of the night when they fell asleep in each other's arms. Still, she couldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing what it had done to her.

"I'm not answering that Rand."

"Because you don't want me to know that you did?"

"Because I don't want to hurt your feelings if I didn't and yet if I did I don't want you thinking in the back of your mind that it means I will change my choice." Giving him either answer was just asking for a whole lot of trouble. "So I won't be giving you an answer."

Randy nodded, unable to hide the slight disappointment. All he really wanted to know was that he had not completely let her down. "Okay."

Turning her attention away from Randy a quick smile suddenly played on her lips. Getting up from the table, she walked over to the radio that was set up and quickly cranked up the volume. Randy couldn't help suppress a slight laugh when she started singing the chorus of a classic song.

"I'm so caught up in you, little girl and I never did suspect a thing. So caught up in you, little girl that I never want to get myself free."

Randy simply chuckled with a shake of his head. "Seriously, you're going to rock out to 38 Special?"

Tania nodded as she began dancing around now as she sang. "Fill your days and nights. No need to ever ask me twice. Ooh no whenever you want me...and if ever, comes a day when you should turn and walk away. Ooh no I can't live without you."

"I'm so caught up in you." Randy finished with another laugh. Even though he had been bugging her about singing along, it really was a good song. "I can't live without you. I'm so caught up in you, little girl, you're the one that's got me down on my knees." Randy sang along with Tania unable to help himself. The only difference was that he actually found truth in the words he was signing.

Joining in on his laughter, Tania spun around in a circle. There was something about her 80's music that always managed to take her away from the stress of everything going on.

"You know Tan, you really are an odd one."

Tania shrugged. "What can I say? Every time I hear a really good song I just have to sing along with it. It just puts me in that mood and for those few minutes I don't have to worry about anything other than the words and the feeling of that moment. Besides, it's 38 Special, do I need to say anything else?"

"Fair enough, then forgive me for ever making fun of you for it."

"You were making fun of me?" Tania did her best to sound genuinely hurt, however that only lasted as long as it took for Randy to cock an eyebrow at her and let out a laugh. "Alright, we can drop the fact that I am a huge and total dork now. I promise I won't sing or dance again."

"You expect me to believe that?"

Tania rolled her eyes. Leave it to Randy to doubt her. "Keep it up and I will find some Keith Urban to sing along to. I know how much you love country music."

"I actually don't mind some of his stuff so by all means, if that's how you want to get back at me..."

Getting up, Randy walked up to Tania as he heard the music slow down on the radio. Grabbing her hand, he spun her around in a circle before pulling her closer to him and slowly swaying with her to the beat of the music.

"Randy what are you doing?"

"You looked like you were having way to much fun dancing, I thought I would join in. And since it is a slow song on the radio right now I'd look pretty stupid dancing all by myself."

Tania laughed. "I'd pay to see you doing it though, I really would." She loved it when he somehow managed to make an ass out of himself.

-.-

"Adam, do you seriously need another coffee? Or are you just going to see if she is still with him and using the coffee as an excuse?" Jay asked, even though he knew the answer already.

Adam shrugged. "I'm just checking to see if her babysitter is still there with her or not."

"Of course he is. I already told you that if Shane's not with her than it's Randy by her side. Neither one of them are going to leave her alone and risk the chance of you doing something. You might as well just give up, you won't get your chance."

"Oh, but that's where you're wrong Jay. I noticed something while I was in there, something that I didn't notice before. I'm not really surprised though, she is nothing more than a slut."

Rolling his eyes, Jay wasn't sure why he was bothering to push Adam on. "What exactly did you see?"

Adam smiled, turning back to his friend. "A certain look in a young superstar's eyes. One that told me that without a shadow of a doubt he's fallen for his companion. And I wouldn't be surprised if she's already slept with him too." After all, she was nothing more than a slut as far as he was concerned. "Once Shane realizes that something is going on between the two of them, things will get so heated that it won't be a problem for me to slip by and get what I want."

Jay somehow doubted that. "First of all, I really don't think that Orton's in love with her – they're just good friends. Not only that but even if he was, he wouldn't be as stupid as to go after something that is McMahon's. That would be career suicide. Which reminds me, how is it that you are still managing to headline after what you did?"

"Because they need me. I draw in a crowd and let's face it the fan's love to hate me. Imagine how much money they'd be out if they dropped me down even further than I am already. Though, to be honest, Shane's vendetta against me is only going to be able to last so much longer before Vince puts the gold around my waist again."

"Guess we will have to see about that one." It was times like these that Jay was glad he still wasn't tagged up with his friend. Adam had definitely changed since the fame appeared and some days he wished that he wasn't even friends with Adam. Still, it was hard to just forget a friendship that had lasted as long as theirs had. "Still, I think you should just leave her alone."

With a snort, Adam simply shook his head. "Lay off Jay, whether or not you agree I will manage to get her. And once I'm done with the slut and make her really see what she is, you're more than welcome to what is left."

Knowing that he wasn't able to stand anymore of the conversation, Jay chose not to make any remarks to Adam's comment and simply walked out of the locker room instead. He really was going to have to keep a close eye on his friend and if it was called for, he would make Tania more aware of the danger that she was in than the last time.

-.-

"This feels so right, you here in my arms like this." The moment the words escaped his mouth, Randy knew he had fucked up. Immediately Tania's body froze up and she backed up away from him completely remove herself from his grasp.

"You just had to go there didn't you?" Tania asked, her eyes starting to glaze over. Everything had been going great between the two of them and for a few minutes she had actually forgotten about the fact that things were awkward between them. "You couldn't have left things alone, just enjoyed the fact we were talking like we did."

"Tania I'm sorry, I just...they slipped out, I didn't mean to say them out loud." Randy apologized, trying to patch things up. He knew though from the look on her face that it would be near impossible.

Shaking her head, Tania ran a hand through her hair. "This was a stupid idea, I never should have told you about Shane's request. I could have lied my way through it and you know what, even if Shane did find out I was on my own he would have gotten over it." Okay, she wasn't entirely sure of the last part.

Randy closed his eyes for a moment, trying to keep himself calm. "Yes you should have, and I'm glad you did. Despite what's happened, you're safety is still the most important thing and I may not agree with you being with Shane but I do agree with him in saying that you should be with someone at all times." That's one thing he would agree with Shane about. "And you wrong about one thing: he wouldn't have just gotten over it."

Rolling her eyes, she really didn't care either way. She was at her breaking point and had enough. "You know what Randy, I don't care anymore, I really don't. I think I'd rather take my chances with Adam right about now because you're worse. You just don't give up and I'm sorry but you are not making things easy on me!"

"Oooh sweetheart, don't make me remind you that this isn't a walk in the park for me either." Randy snapped back, sick and tired of her playing the victim. He was trying, but it was hard acting like you were nothing but friends when really you wanted nothing more than to be more than that.

"Then let me make it a lot easier for you now." Turning around on her heel, she sped up out the door towards the hall. She was done with him and there was no way she was spending another second in his presence. How could he not see that he was jeopardizing everything that she had?

Just as she was about to round the corner, she felt him grab on to her arm and pull her back towards him. Turning around she glared at him now, angrier than she had been moments before. "Let go of my arm Orton."

"No. This is stupid. I am not letting you walk alone around here. If you don't want to be around me then fine, don't be around me. But you are staying with me until we find John."

"I don't need a fucking babysitter Orton. Now let me go before I start screaming, because believe you me if I start doing that and Shane finds out you're going to be extremely sorry you didn't listen to me."

Randy laughed, not quite sure if he was hearing what he thought he was. "Let me get this straight, you're threatening me with your boyfriend? You're actually going to stoop to that level." Maybe he was right in the fact that she had changed since spending more time with McMahon.

"Right now it's a lot better than the alternative. Besides, it's more than obvious that this friendship is over, that it was over when you decided to open your mouth and say something that you never should have. So come on Randy, do yourself a favour and for once make a smart move. Let me go."

"Like I said, once I take you to John I will leave you alone."

"Fuck you."

Randy had completely lost it by now, unable to believe that Tania really was being so stupid about everything. She was acting like a child. Leaning down close to her ear, Randy used a hand to push a strand of hair away from her face. "I'd love for you to, I think it would be amazing don't you? We've taken in slow so why not rough it up?"

The second the last word passed his lips he felt the stinging of her hand connecting with the side of his face. Immediately letting her go, he watched as she turned from him and raced off down the hall. Holding his own fingers up to where she had connected, he swore to himself before turning to hit the wall. He was getting sick of this, she was making him say and do things that he normally never did. With her his didn't know what way was up and what way was down anymore.

-.-

Frustrated and angry, Tania went for the first empty locker room that she could find. Slamming the door shut behind her, she locked the door and pulled out her cellphone.

"Dave."

"Fuck you."

Dave was a little surprised at the greeting. "Tania?"

"Who else would it be?" She snapped back. "What the fuck did you say to him? Or was it Lilian? Either way, it wasn't funny. All of a sudden I have Randy confessing his love for me when things are going great with Shane and I have all this shit going on with Adam? Fuck you."

"He did what?" Dave was surprised. He knew that Randy cared for her, but he didn't expect him to be so stupid as to come out at tell Tania that he loved her. "When did he do this?"

"Oh like you don't know that he thought it would be a great idea to come to the spa." Tania found that a little hard to believe.

Dave sighed. "He might have mentioned doing it, but I never actually thought he would go through with it Tania. I'm sorry, if I had known I would have stopped him."

Tania snorted. "Sure you would have. C'mon Dave, I'm not stupid. I'm sure Lilian and you were pushing Randy just like you were pushing me. Well you know what? It stops now. I've cut ties from Orton and for right now I think I'm going to have to do the same with you two."

Before Dave could even respond he heard the phone disconnect. Swearing under his breath, he knew he had to call Orton and find out exactly what was going on.

* * *

The song is by 38 Special (Obviously) and is called Caught up in You. I don't own it, but I wish I did. Check it out, it really is an awesome 80's song.

BrandonsGurl: Shane McMahon, not confident? Is that at all possible?  
FormerlyKnownAsJackie: Hmm, Shane ask something? That would be a first wouldn't it?  
QueenofQueens: Rand and Tania just seemed to click right away didn't they?  
BQuinn: Aww, I love that you keep the flame under my ass :D  
WWECenaFan: Here's an update. Better late then never, right?  
Lizzy-beth-lizzy: Hmm, good question about Shane.  
SouthernCharm21: Thanks for the review!  
Kennedy2006: I'm glad to hear that I've somewhat captured the real Randy  
HappyasHell: Is there any better sexy man than the badass kind?  
Devin: Question is, will Randy's arrogance be enough to help him out?


	44. Chapter Forty Four

**Chapter Forty Four**

To say he had blown any chance he had would have been the understatement of the century. Whatever chance there had been of Randy maintaining a friendship with Tania was now long gone. Hearing his cell phone ring in his pocket, he pulled it out and glanced at the screen with a sigh.

"Yeah Dave."

"You are an idiot." Dave replied, clearly not amused by anything that was going on, including how he had answered the phone.

Randy rolled his eyes. "That's Dave, I really do appreciate that."

"Good." Dave quickly shot back. "You know what I appreciate? Tania calling me, pissed off beyond belief, and telling me off because somebody went to the spa and confessed their love to her. Apparently that didn't make her happy in the slightest."

"I had to tell her how I felt Dave."

"No, Randy, you didn't. You didn't have to do anything. She's involved with Shane and you needed to leave well enough alone."

Randy growled in frustration. "I had to take a risk on it Dave. I love her. I needed to find a way to at least tell her that much when Shane wasn't around." Randy needed the opportunity.

"And how did that work out for you randy? I can only assume that she didn't leave Shane otherwise she would not have called me so pissed off." She wouldn't have called him period. "What was with the sudden outburst tonight anyhow?"

Randy ran a hand over his head and closed his eyes for a moment, taking in a steady breath. "I might have mentioned the fact that I missed having her in my arms."

This caught Dave a little off guard. "When did you have her...Jesus Orton please tell me you didn't?" Dave begged when the realization of the meaning behind Randy's words hit him.

Letting out a sigh, Randy frowned. "What does it matter?"

"Allow me to put all of this into perspective for you Randy. You slept with Shane McMahon's girlfriend. You can't just do something like that." Dave pointed out. To even think about doing something like that was career suicide on its own. It didn't even matter that Randy and Tania had known each other before the relationship with her and Shane started. "On top of that, we both know that she was already emotionally fragile what with the entire Adam thing."

Randy's voice softened. "He's using her Dave. She's nothing more than a puppet on string to him, I can see that now. McMahon's moulding her to what he wants her to be Dave. She's changed, she's not the same woman that I met. We both know that she deserves better, she deserves to be able to be herself.

"She's a big girl Randy, one who is completely capable of taking care of herself so give her some credit. Besides, you can't make her change her mind about loving you and leaving Shane, the only one who can actually do that is her." And Dave seriously doubted that it was going to ever happen. She was too caught up in Shane's world. "The more you push her Randy the more she'd going to back off from everything. Can't you see that you are making things worse for her?"

In a way, Randy knew that Dave was right. Pushing Tania to make the decision he wanted her to make was only going to end up hurting her in the long run. She really was in a fragile state and could completely lose it at any moment; even now, he could see that. "I know Dave, but I love her." Randy sighed."I'd give up everything just to see her happy."

"Would you give her up to Shane if that's what truly made her happy? Could you do that Randy?" Dave seriously doubted that his friend would be able to, so right off the bat there was flaws in his statement.

"That's the exception." Randy could give her to anyone else if it made her happy, but Shane was out of the question. "I refuse to believe that she could ever be truly happy with McMahon. And let's both be realistic, he's going to drop her the moment some other better woman passes by."

Dave wondered how true that actually was. "What if everything with them in legit, Randy? What if Shane really does care about her and really does want to give her the world. Who are you to stop that? It's more than obvious that Tania's happy with him."

There was no way that Randy would ever believe that one. "There is no way that Shane could be legit about it. He's not the kind of guy to fall in love."

"Fine, whatever. All I can say is that you better hope that Shane doesn't find out about this."

-.-

Resting back on the bench, Tania slowly let out the breath that she had been holding. "Why me?" She sighted to herself.

"Easy. Because you're nothing more than a slut. I've told you that more than once."

Tania jumped at the sound of his voice. Sitting straight up on the bench, she noticed Adam standing against the wall in the back corner of the room.

"What do you want?" Tania growled, not at all amused by his presence in the room with her. She had no use for him, and unless he wanted her to change her mind about pressing charges, he really needed to leave her alone.

Adam simply laughed. "Interesting mess you have yourself in here Tania. Does McMahon know about you and Orton?"

The moment he spoke the words, all expression disappeared from Tania's face. She couldn't understand how he could possibly have found out about her and Randy.

"I'm going to guess that's a no." Adam finished a moment later when he realized that she wasn't about to say anything in her defence. "This definitely does make things rather interesting. I guess it means that right now I hold the upper hand."

"You can believe that all you want Adam. Think what you will but nothing is going on between Orton and I." She was trying to change Adam's mind about what he believed was going on between her and Randy.

Adam couldn't contain his laughter. "Seriously, you're actually expecting me to believe that? The two of you were pretty much undressing each other with your eyes back in catering. I'm sure if Shane saw that little display he would have been livid."

"Go fuck yourself Adam."

"Why do that when I could simply fuck you? You're the one who is all about opening her legs for every superstar who wants it."

Tania refused to even respond to him anymore. It was always going to be the same thing from Adam, about her being nothing more than a slut. "Say what you want, and think what you want but I am done with this conversation."

Turning away from Adam, Tania walked right to the door and made her way out.

-.-

"Where's Tania?"

Glancing up from the crate he was sitting on, Randy found himself coming face to face with none other than McMahon. "Do I look like her babysitter?"

"Actually, yeah, you do. You're her friend, and she was supposed to stay with you while I was in a meeting. I think we both can agree to the fact it isn't safe for her to be on her own while Adam's around." Shane couldn't understand why he was explaining that to Randy.

Randy snorted. "Yeah well as of lately she's managed to find herself a bit of an attitude and decided that she didn't want to be babysat." Of course he left out the finer details of what had happened. "So no, I have no idea where she went."

"And you let her walk away? Seriously Orton, I gave you too much credit. I figured being a very good friend of hers you would have kept tabs on her."

"Shane, she's a grown woman and she is going to do what she wants so I would appreciate it if you just backed off. If you're so worried about Tania why don't you stop arguing with me and find her." He was already pissed off with Tania, he didn't need to add Shane to his frustration.

Shane crossed his arms. "I'm the wrong person to start a pissing match with Orton, especially over Tania. I get that you two are friends and that's great but if you can't even keep an eye on her maybe I need to rethink your role within this company. I expect all my superstars to maintain integrity."

"Right, I'll believe that when Adam's been properly dealt with. Harassing and assaulting a crew member, especially a female one, doesn't really scream integrity to me." Standing up from the crate, Randy folded his arms across his chest. "So don't even begin to speak to me about integrity."

Before Shane could even say anything in response, he heard familiar voice calling his name from behind him. Turning around, he plastered a smile onto his face. "There you are! I was worried when you weren't with Randy. You're okay, right?"

Tania rolled her eyes then nodded with a smile. "I'm fine Shane, you don't need to worry about me quite so much. I wanted to get some fresh air and didn't want to bother Randy anymore. I'm sure he had things to plan for, matches to go over."

Leaning in to kiss her forehead, Shane locked his eyes with hers. "Still, I worry about you being on your own around her. Until we can deal with the Adam situation it's not safe."

"I really don't think that Adam will be a problem Shane. I mean, he's realized now that he's walking on thin ice." Of course, she'd never tell him that she had just run into Adam back in the locker room. No, instead she would do her best to make everything seem fine. "Besides, I haven't been on my own for that long. I did keep my promise and stick with Randy."

"She actually did." Randy finally piped up. He had seen Shane's attitude not moments before and didn't want to have Tania experience the same thing.

"Well, I'm here now so why don't we head over to my office? I'm in the mood for a drink, and my couch is nice and comfy. I want to hear all about your time away at the spa." Placing his hand against the small of Tania's back he ushered her down the hall towards his office.

Stopping just outside the door, Tania pulled Shane around so she could look right at him. "You're not angry, are you?"

Shane shook his head with a smile. "No, I'm not angry with you Tania. I could never be angry with you and if you head in the locker room right now I will prove that to you."

Not needing to hear another word, Tania slipped inside and once the door had shut behind them she felt Shane pushing her back towards the couch until she flipped back onto it, him resting above her. Leaning down, he kissed her hastily missing the feeling of her lips against his.

Pulling back, Tania brushed a stray piece of hair from her face. "Did you lock the door behind you?"

Shane smiled and let a small laugh pass his lips. "Of course I did. So right now it's all about me and you and no one else." Proving his point, he dipped his head down again and captured her lips.


End file.
